Blank Slate
by Siryanne
Summary: TRADUCTION.Une attaque brutale laisse Severus Snape sans souvenir de lui même et de sa vie en tant que sorcier. Comment réagira t il ensuite à sa relation avec Hermione?Et pourra t elle l'aider à se défaire de son passé?FIC FINIE
1. Chapitre 1

Héhé c'est déjà re-moi avec une nouvelle fic, je ne m'arrête plus :-) ! Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le résumé, ceci est une traduction d'une fic de **Auror Borealis**, une auteur anglaise (américaine ?), abonnée au R et NC17, mais qui a fait un ou deux G pas mal du tout. Bon, là c'est R ok ;-), mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres. Je n'ai pas changé le titre original tout simplement parce-que je n'y arrivais pas !lol ! Littéralement ça pourrait donner « ardoise effacée », en référence à la perte de mémoire de Severus, mais bon…hum... Et comme je n'ai pas envie de m'aventurer à faire une mauvaise interprétation, je l'ai laissé comme ça.

Edit 19/04/2008 : en fait, Table Rase aurait été une bonne traduction. Bon, trop tard hein!

Il y a 20 chapitres, j'avance assez rapidement parce-qu'ils sont courts.Mais ça me prend quand même entre une et deux heures par page de texte! Et il y a 27 pages!lol!Je vais essayer de vous en mettre pas mal pendant les vacances, mais à partir de janvier ça sera un ou deux par semaine.

**Avertissement :** Attention, il y aura des situations assez dures dans les prochains chapitres (à la limite du viol, mais je vous rassure, il n'y en a pas), vers le chap.10 je crois mais je ne sais plus, je vous le rappellerai.

_Résumé de l'auteur: une attaque brutale laisse Severus Snape sans souvenir de lui-même ou de sa vie en tant que sorcier. Couple : Severus/Hermione ( pas de romance avant quelques chapitres)_  
Note de moi : ce résumé vaut pour les premiers chapitres, après ça n'a plus vraiment de rapport :-) ! Mais cette histoire est vraiment excellente.

**Blank Slate**

**Chapitre 1**

Ils trouvèrent Severus au petit matin, étendu devant les portes de l'école. Il était couvert de bleus, et du sang séché maculait sa peau, ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Ses robes étaient déchirées et sa baguette avait disparu. Il respirait, mais à peine ; ils étaient réticents à l'idée de le déplacer, de peur de laisser échapper le dernier petit bout de vie auquel il se raccrochait. Avec précaution, aussi lentement que la panique qu'ils avaient du mal à contenir le leur permettait, ils le transportèrent à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh s'occupa de lui durant dix heures avant de s'effondrer sur un lit à côté du sien. Il était propre, ses ecchymoses et écorchures avaient été soignées, et sa respiration et son pouls étaient bons. Mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Pendant trois jours, il resta quelque part entre le sommeil et la mort.

« Il ne doit plus jamais y retourner. » dit Dumbledore, pour la vingtième fois peut-être. Le chagrin du vieil homme était palpable. Il savait, ils savaient tous, qu'à chaque fois que Severus répondait aux convocations, il faisait face à cela...ou pire. Au vu de son état quand ils l'avaient trouvé, cela aurait été dur d'imaginer pire. Mais il aurait pu être tué, ou bien, bien pire, soumis au Baiser d'un Détraqueur à la solde de Voldemort.

Jusqu'à son réveil, ils ne pourraient pas savoir à quel point il était atteint. Gravement, de toute évidence, bien que la plupart des blessures physiques aient été soignées. Il avait reçu non pas un mais deux coups violents à la tête qui l'avaient laissé gravement commotionné, et même si Pomfresh avait fait de son mieux, même la magie avait ses limites devant de telles blessures. Mais le Doloris pouvait détruire l'esprit aussi, s'il était infligé assez longtemps. Personne ne doutait qu'il avait été soumis à ce sort au moins une fois durant la nuit dernière aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fait qu'il avait été laissé aux portes de Poudlard, vivant, indiquait que s'il devait vivre, ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à le retrouver intact.

On se contenta de dire aux étudiants que le Professeur Snape était indisposé, et qu'il avait besoin de temps et de repos pour se rétablir. Mais l'anxiété sur le visage des enseignants était contagieuse. Même les élèves qui ne s'entendaient pas avec le Professeur Snape, c'est-à-dire la majorité d'entre eux, s'inquiétaient du manque d'informations sur son état. Des murmures à propos de « Vous-Savez-Qui » flottaient dans les couloirs.

Au déjeuner du quatrième jour après que Snape ait été trouvé, le Professeur Dumbledore annonça que ses blessures externes étaient largement guéries, qu'il était réveillé et qu'il parlait. La Grande Salle se remplit d'applaudissements, la grande majorité d'entre eux venant de la table des Serpentards, mais il y avait du soulagement dans les trois autres maisons aussi. Un Snape qui serait renvoyé, qui déciderait d'enseigner ailleurs, qui abandonnerait complètement l'enseignement pour devenir dresseur de lion dans un cirque Moldu, ça c'était des choses que les étudiants pouvaient accepter en toute sérénité. L'idée d'un Snape torturé et souffrant des effets postérieurs, qui était la théorie la plus répandue, était bien moins acceptable. Dumbledore poursuivit en disant que le professeur n'était toutefois pas tout à fait lui-même, et que d'autres professeurs continueraient de se partager les heures de Potions dans le futur immédiat. Ce qu'il ne dit pas à l'école, c'était que Snape ne pouvait pas reprendre ses classes de Potions parce-que sa connaissance de ce sujet, et de beaucoup d'autres choses, avait en fait complètement disparu.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Severus ? » Dumbledore prit la chaise à côté du lit de Snape et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Je me sens très bien, Mr le Directeur, merci. »

« Vous vous rappelez de moi maintenant ? »

« Non, j'ai bien peur que non. »

Dumbledore soupira. Depuis que Snape s'était réveillé pour la première fois la nuit précédente, et qu'il était devenu évident qu'il y avait d'énormes trous dans sa mémoire, le Directeur avait guetté le moindre signe de retour de quelques-uns de ses souvenirs perdus. Jusqu'ici Snape n'avait eu aucun problème pour retenir de nouvelles données, telles que ses re-présentations au reste du personnel. Mais les vieux souvenirs ne refaisaient pas surface.

Remus Lupin s'assit de l'autre côté de Snape, un plateau d'Echec entre eux sur le lit. Severus avait conservé sa connaissance des Echecs, et son talent à ce jeu. Lupin était sur le point de perdre sa Reine, et serait échec et mat en six coups. Snape pouvait jouer aux Echecs, il pouvait encore lire et écrire, sa maîtrise de l'anglais n'avait pas souffert. Mais les souvenirs de qui il était, et ceux reliés au fait qu'il était un sorcier, demeuraient insaisissables. Cela avait été un choc de se rendre compte que Snape n'avait aucune conscience de quoique ce soit concernant le monde de la magie.

« Il est réveillé, Albus ! » lui avait dit Madame Pomfresh par l'âtre de la cheminée. Il avait accouru à la nouvelle.

« Severus, mon cher garçon. » avait dit le vieux sorcier, une larme coulant sur la joue. « J'ai craint que nous vous ayons vraiment perdu cette fois. »

L'homme l'avait regardé sans expression. « Je suis désolé. Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ? »

Pomfresh, de l'autre côté du lit, avait regardé Dumbledore d'un air impuissant. Ils avaient parlé de la possibilité, même de la forte probabilité, d'une perte de mémoire. Les blessures étaient importantes, après tout. Mais ça avait été un très grand choc quand même.

« Savez-vous où vous êtes, Severus ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, désolé. » Snape avait soudain affiché un large sourire « Mais je dois dire... avez-vous vu ces tableaux ? Ils bougent. »

« Oui, ils bougent. » avait dit lentement Dumbledore. Pourquoi Severus pointait-il une telle chose ? « Severus, savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à votre baguette ? »

« Severus est un nom assez sinistre, non ? Est-ce que l'on m'appelle autrement ? »

« Les élèves vous appellent Professeur Snape » Il n'avait pas jugé utile de mentionner les autres façons dont les étudiants l'appelaient.

« Snape ? De pire en pire. » avait grogné Severus en plaisantant. « Mais je suis un professeur, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'enseigne au juste ? »

Dumbledore s'était assis. Il avait de nouveau regardé Pomfresh, les yeux inquisiteurs. Elle avait compris, et secoué la tête. Elle ne lui avait rien dit.

« Votre nom est Severus Snape. Vous enseignez les Potions ici. Vous êtes dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et Sorcellerie. »

Snape l'avait regardé comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Pas moi, mon garçon, s'était dit Dumbledore. J'espère que le vôtre n'est pas effectivement perdu, seulement temporairement égaré.

« Et la baguette dont vous m'avez parlé... une baguette magique, bien sûr ? »

Dumbledore avait hoché la tête.

Snape avait alors rejeté les couvertures et sauté du lit. « Je ne sais pas où je suis vraiment, mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrir immédiatement. » Il s'était dirigé à grands pas vers la porte. Elle était fermée, et il avait fait glisser le verrou. Alors qu'il avançait la main vers la poignée, le vieil homme derrière lui avait dit quelquechose dans ce qui ressemblait à du Latin. Le verrou s'était remis en place. Snape avait sursauté et regardé autour de lui. Le vieil homme avait sorti un bâton en bois et l'avait pointé vers la porte.

« La serrure est de toute évidence télécommandée par un bouton. Ce ne peut pas être dans ce bâton, pour autant que je sache. »

Dumbledore avait pointé la baguette sur le lit froissé. Quelques mots, et il fut remplacé par un très gros lion de mer. Madame Pomfresh avait poussé un cri aigu d'indignation, et Dumbledore l'avait retransformé en lit. Snape avait cherché un support en appuyant sa main contre la porte.

« Je ne pense pas que vous croyez que j'ai fait cela en poussant un bouton ? Maintenant si vous pouviez retourner au lit, Severus, je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir. »

L'homme tremblant était revenu avec hésitation vers le lit, le regard méfiant. « Ecartez cette chose, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Le directeur avait rangé sa baguette dans sa poche. « Bien sûr. Severus, il y a quatre jours, vous avez été attaqué... »

_A suivre..._

oO§Oo

Alors, ça vous intéresse ? J'espère que oui ! Cette histoire est pour l'instant ma deuxième préférée en anglais parmi toutes celles que j'ai lu. (la première étant Soul Searching, de Quillusion, sur le même site que « Mission : Get Hermione Laid »)

Je posterai assez vite les chapitres deux et trois (le deux étant assez court)

J'attends les reviews ;-)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Kyana Lupin, U..Hermy, vivi:** merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de poster assez vite pendant ces vacances mais traduire est quelque chose qui prend beaucoup de temps, là j'ai deux chapitres d'avance mais je suis un peu démotivée. Je vais me reprendre! ;-)

**Britany LovArt, virg 05:** merci merci! En fait je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact avec l'auteur. Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui demander l'autorisation de publier cette traduction, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu, et apparemment ça fait plus de deux ans qu'elle ne publie plus rien sur aucun site. Alors peut-être qu'elle n'a plus internet. Mais si elle me répond un jour je transmettrai.

oO§Oo

Blank Slate

Auteur: **Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 2**

« Severus, content de vous voir debout et en pleine forme ! »

« Snape, vous avez l'air de vous porter bien. Vous verra-t-on au dîner ce soir ? »

« B-b-bonjour, Professeur Snape ! »

« Professeur, nous sommes tous heureux à Serpentard de vous avoir retrouvé ! »

Tous ces gens semblaient le connaître. Certains adultes étaient plus amicaux que d'autres, la plupart des enfants avaient l'air complètement effrayés par lui. C'était une pensée dérangeante. _Bien qu'étant donné ce que j'ai pu voir dans le miroir, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. J'ai été un peu effrayé moi-même._

L'homme qui avait joué aux Echecs avec lui ces derniers jours, Remus Lupin, avait proposé de lui faire faire le tour de l'école. C'était encore difficile de croire à toute cette histoire de magie, mais il ne pouvait nier que l'endroit était stupéfiant. Ils étaient allés du haut de la tour d'Astronomie aux profondeurs des cachots, et presque partout entre les deux niveaux, et pourtant Lupin lui assurait qu'il n'en avait vu qu'une infime partie.

Les cachots ajoutèrent à l'image perturbante de lui-même qu'il s'était construit petit à petit . Il était sorcier, cela semblait indéniable. Il avait un jour fait de la magie, très bien même, aux dires de tous. Il n'avait aucun rival sur le domaine de la concoction des potions. Etait-ce un peu comme de la chimie, se demandait-il. Il n'avait pas d'amis proches, et il n'était pas populaire parmi les étudiants. Ce garçon aux cheveux roux dans la maison qui avait un lion pour mascotte (Gryffondor ? Ils avaient des noms si amusants pour tous ces trucs ici) semblait le regarder comme les jumeaux maléfiques de l'Antéchrist . Le garçon brun avec des lunettes et cette affreuse cicatrice sur le front ne l'aimait pas beaucoup plus. La fille avec qui ils traînaient était bien plus agréable, mais tout de même distante. Et les enfants de la maison Serpentard (cela sonnait assez Freudien , trouvait-il) semblaient plus enclins à lui lécher les bottes qu'autre chose. Même ceux-là ne lui donnaient pas l'impression de l'aimer sincèrement. Il devrait questionner le directeur à ce propos, et espérer une réponse franche.

Il n'était pas parti d'un très bon pied avec le Professeur Dumbledore, mais l'homme semblait être du genre pardonnant. Et il dût retirer tout ce qu'il avait dit sur l'accoûtrement avant-gardiste du vieil homme quand il eut un aperçu de sa propre garde-robe. Un faible pour le style gothique-grunge, Sev ? se demanda-t-il. Une touche de Fleetwood Mac, associée à une pointe de Cotton Mather, pour l'amour de l'ironie.

Il commençait à accepter le fait qu'il faisait partie de cet endroit, et que sa mémoire jouait à cache-cache avec lui (et gagnait). Certaines choses n'auraient-elles pas dû lui sembler familières, cependant ? Et quel genre de con étais-je - suis-je - pour que ces enfants me détestent tant ? Ils ont l'air d'être assez gentils,je devrais m'entendre avec certains d'entre eux. Non ? On ne dirait vraiment pas.

Il sentit un mal de crâne poindre dans ses tempes, et se déplacer rapidement pour venir se loger douloureusement juste au-dessus de son cou. Remus lui montra comment trouver ses propres appartements, et après avoir regardé pendant quelques minutes d'un air alarmé l'un des endroits les plus répugnants qu'il avait jamais vu, il souffla les bougies et se glissa dans le lit, soulagé qu'il soit plus confortable qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il s'endormit en pensant à la dichotomie entre l'atmosphère "vieillotte" de Poudlard et les choses émerveillantes que ces gens pouvaient faire.

« Alors vous ne voyez aucun signe de retour de sa mémoire ? »

« Non, Mr le Directeur. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le pire. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Remus ? »

« Les souvenirs qu'il a conservé... je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement les siens. »

oO§Oo

_Merci à galouz pour la traduction de "old-fashioned" que je ne trouvais pas et où elle m'a proposée "vieillotte"._

_Et merci à Britany LovArt pour l'explication sur les jumeaux maléfiques de l'Antéchrist, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Si vous non plus, vous pouvez aller lire sa review dans les reviews du chapitre 3._

_Et un chapitre 3,un!_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** Auror Borealis

**Chapitre 3**

Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait accès à la quasi-intégralité de Poudlard, et l'explora avec grand intérêt. Il prit le thé avec ce grand type, Hagrid, dans cette cabane près de la Forêt Interdite. L'homme avait fait éclore un oeuf de dragon une fois, et avait admis qu'il était un demi-Géant. Cet après-midi avait été fascinant.

Lupin semblait vraiment content de lui tenir compagnie autant qu'il le souhaitait, mais il était occupé par ses propres classes, et sa part de cours de Potions. Severus avait demandé à assister à un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et s'était vu invité à une leçon sur les vampires qui lui avait fait se demander s'il serait un jour capable de dormir de nouveau. Un jour, après le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, avec cette vue époustouflante sur le ciel à l'endroit où un grenier aurait dû se tenir, il découvrit la bibliothèque, et commença à y passer une grande partie de son temps. Un ouvrage intitulé « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » l'avait ensorcelé, pour ainsi dire, et il était impatient d'assister à une vraie partie. Il était en train de lire « L'Histoire de Poudlard » quand Hermione Granger entra, et posa son sac sur une autre table.

Il entrèrent en contact visuel, et il sourit. Elle regarda rapidement derrière elle, puis retourna le sourire avec une expression méfiante. Le Professeur Lupin leur avait dit à elle, Ron et Harry beaucoup plus que les autres élèves de Poudlard en savaient à propos des changements auxquels il fallait s'attendre à voir chez le Professeur Snape, du moins temporairement, mais quoique ce soit ressemblant à de l'amabilité venant de lui restait tout de même déroutant. Elle vit le titre sur la couverture du livre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son sourire se détendit, et après un moment de réflexion, elle le rejoint.

« Je pensais être la seule à avoir jamais lu ça. » lui dit-elle en guise de salut.

« J'étais en train de lire la partie sur la guerre des Gobelins. » dit Snape, espérant capter son intérêt pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas, comme le faisaient beaucoup d'autres élèves quand il essayait de leur parler. « Cela parait bizarre qu'après tout ça, ils s'occupent de la banque des sorciers. »

« Les Gobelins ne sont pas parmi les créatures les plus agréables, mais ils ne sont pas stupides, et ils savent que leur propre intérêt réside dans le fait de maintenir de bonnes relations avec les sorciers. Aussi longtemps que ce sera le cas, il sera sûr de collaborer avec eux. Si on cesse un jour de leur être utiles, cependant... » Elle s'arrêta en réalisant qu'on aurait dit qu'elle lui donnait une leçon sur le sujet.

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment vous sentez-vous, Professeur ? » Elle avait l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'on lui coupe la tête.

« Je me sens bien, Miss Granger. Enfin, juste un peu perdu. » Il fut content de voir son expression s'adoucir à cet aveu. Il était déterminé à pousser au moins un étudiant à dépasser la peur qu'il avait de lui, et elle paraissait être une bonne candidate.

Lentement, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, elle plaça une main sur la sienne, qui était posée sur la table.

« Ce doit être terrible... ne pas pouvoir se rappeler de choses sur vous-même. » Sa voix vibrait, pleine de compassion. C'était vraiment une fille au cœur tendre, pensa-t-il.

Il émit un petit rire plein de regret. « Vu la façon dont tout le monde réagit devant moi, je ne suis pas sûr que ce ne soit pas une bénédiction. »

Elle parut mal à l'aise ; manifestement, elle avait à choisir entre être gentille ou honnête.

« Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, Miss Granger. J'ai eu un assez clair aperçu du genre d'homme que je suis, ou étais. C'est un miracle que vous soyez en train de me parler. » Il décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. « Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être une sorcière ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de demander à quelqu'un. »

Elle avait appris que Snape avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire, comme les autres élèves. Elle n'avait pas comprit que c'était à ce point. Ne se rappelait-il réellement pas de la façon dont il traitait ses élèves, ou même du fait d'être un sorcier ? Elle reprit vite une expression neutre, espérant qu'il n'avait pas vu son choc.

Après une brève réflexion, elle lui répondit finalement. « C'est la chose la plus incroyable qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je suis née dans une famille Moldue, alors je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard. Je n'avais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça. » Sa main balaya l'air en désignant ce qui les entourait. « Les temps sont durs pour les sorcières nées-de-Moldus, cependant. »

« A cause de Voldemort ? »

« Vous vous souvenez de Voldemort ? »

« Non, Miss Granger, je crains bien que non. Mais j'ai entendu son nom. »

« Oh. Bien, oui, à cause de Voldemort. Beaucoup de ses actes les plus mauvais ont été dirigés contre des Moldus et des sorciers et sorcières qui n'étaient pas des sangs-purs. Il a tué tellement de gens... »

« J'en ai un peu entendu parler, mais ce n'est pas un sujet dont les gens semblent vouloir discuter. Qu'est-ce que Harry Potter a à voir avec tout ça ? Le Professeur Lupin m'a donné l'impression que tout revenait à votre ami, d'une certaine façon. »

« Oui, il semble. Harry a été soumis à un sort meurtrier quand il était bébé. Le sort est incontrable. Ses parents l'ont tous les deux reçus et sont morts. Le truc à propos de Harry est qu'il l'a contré. Il est le seul à l'avoir jamais fait. Le pouvoir de Voldemort a été détruit quand c'est arrivé. Mais il est de retour, et il veut la mort de Harry. »

« Pauvre enfant. » dit Snape. Hermione le regarda comme si il était inouï de sa part d'exprimer de la compassion pour le garçon. Ce l'était probablement, pensa-t-il. Une expression sérieuse se forma sur ses traits durs.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes la première élève à me parler, à me parler vraiment, depuis que j'ai été...blessé. Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir. Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je comprendrai... »

« Je vous dirai tout ce que je peux, Professeur. »

Il inspira profondément. Cela allait sûrement être désagréable, pensa-t-il, si du moins elle me répondait.

« Quel genre d'homme étais-je ? J'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas très populaire par ici. »

Hermione ferma les yeux un moment, se demandant comment elle avait pu être assez stupide pour ne pas avoir deviné que ce serait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et que lui dire ? Elle pensait savoir quelques choses gratifiantes à propos du rôle qu'il jouait dans la tentative de faire chuter Voldemort, mais rien de bien concret. Quoiqu'elle lui dirait à propos de ça ne serait rien de plus que des suppositions. Quant à sa personnalité...

« J'aurais aimé que vous m'interrogiez sur autre chose. »

« Si la réponse devait être agréable, je ne vous aurais pas demandé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si vous insistez... mais rappelez-vous juste, vous vouliez savoir. Vous êtes un vrai salaud. » Toutes les fois où j'ai voulu lui dire ça, pensa-t-elle, et quand j'en ai enfin l'opportunité, je ne peux pas y prendre plaisir.

Il cligna des yeux.

« Eh bien, c'était...direct. » A sa grande surprise, il sourit une nouvelle fois. « Ce devait être la partie difficile. J'espère que la suite ne va pas être pire, au moins. »

Elle sourit aussi, de soulagement. Il avait l'air de le prendre bien. Elle s'était presque attendue à faire perdre des points à sa maison pour avoir osé dire une telle chose. « Non, je dirais plutôt que ça résume. Vous êtes dur, insupportable, arrogant, méchant... »

Snape leva les mains en un geste de rédition. « J'ai compris. Etais-je comme ça avec vous ? »

« Avec tout le monde, Professeur. »

« Miss Granger, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être un professeur. Je ne sais absolument rien sur les potions. Je souhaiterais que vous m'appeliez Severus. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Elle était scandalisée. « Vous ÊTES toujours professeur, que vous vous en souveniez ou non. »

« Essayez. Ça ne peut pas être pire que de me dire que je suis un salaud insupportable et arrogant. »

« Vous avez raison, Severus. » C'est vrai, ce n'était pas si difficile. Etrange, quand même. « Et je suis Hermione. »

« Bon, si nous nous penchons sur les détails de ma dureté et mon insupportabilité... »

Ils parlèrent durant plusieurs heures. Elle lui raconta sa première année, quand elle, Harry et Ron avaient crû qu'il essayait de tuer Harry, ne soupçonnant à aucun moment le Professeur Quirrell. Il écouta attentivement, l'air horrifié aux bons endroits. Il devint très pale au moment de son récit de l'incident dans la Cabane Hurlante pendant sa troisième année.

« Et Black est un bon ami de Remus Lupin ? Je suis stupéfait que cet homme m'adresse seulement la parole, et qui plus est qu'il soit aussi sympathique qu'il est. »

« Et bien, c'était dur pour nous de le voir à cette époque là... enfin, je suis la seule à le voir même maintenant, pour être honnête. Mais vous aviez une bonne raison de suspecter Sirius. Même le Professeur Lupin ne savait pas au début qu'il n'avait pas tué tous ces Moldus et Peter Pettigrow, et qu'il n'avait pas trahi les Potter. Et il a essayé de vous faire dévorer par un loup-garou quand vous étiez au collège. J'aime Sirius, beaucoup, mais il y a des moments où j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit, et pourquoi il n'a pas au moins été renvoyé. Je ne peux pas imaginer le Professeur Dumbledore fermer les yeux sur un tel incident. »

La cloche sonna, annonçant le dîner, et ils rassemblèrent leurs livres. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers la Grande Salle, des élèves se retournèrent à la vue d'une Gryffondor discutant aimablement avec le Directeur de Serpentard.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle pour aller à la table des Gryffondors et lui à celle des professeurs, il posa une main sur son bras.

« Juste un instant, Hermione. J'ai vraiment apprécié notre conversation cet après-midi. Même les points gênants. » dit-il. Son sourire était désarmant.

« Moi aussi. » dit-elle, se sentant soudain timide.

« J'aimerais en entendre plus sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Tout ces enseignants sont très gentils, mais ils doivent donner des cours supplémentaires, vu que je ne suis pas capable de dispenser les miens. Je suis sûre que vous êtes occupée par vos études... »

« Oh, non ! Euh, je veux dire, oui, j'ai souvent beaucoup de travail à faire, mais si vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, je serai bien sûr heureuse de le faire. » La sincérité était évidente sur son visage .

Son sourire s'élargit. Un Serdaigle, assis non loin, s'étouffa à cette vue ; plusieurs de ses camarades le tapèrent vigoureusement dans le dos.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous revoir demain, à la bibliothèque ? »

« Je n'ai pas cours demain entre le déjeuner et la Botanique à quatre heures. Une heure, cela vous convient ? »

« Ce sera parfait. Merci, Miss Granger. » Elle comprit parfaitement le retour au nom de famille : au milieu des autres, ils se devaient de respecter les formalités.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, Professeur. Je suis impatiente d'y être. » Elle se retourna et se dépêcha de prendre place à sa table,songeant que ce n'était pas la politesse qui lui avait fait dire cela : elle était vraiment impatiente d'avoir un nouveau tête-à-tête avec le Professeur Snape.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Vengeresse:** non non je ne me lasserai pas ne t'inquiètes pas! ;-) Là j'en suis au chapitre 8, les chapitres commencent à être plus longs et donc à prendre plus de temps à traduire mais bon, je tiens le coup!lol

**BoBChiri:** merci! t'as vu je suis gentille je publie rapidement:-)

**BritanyLovArt:** ok merci pour l'explication! Même si je ne comprends pas ce que l'auteur a voulu dire mais bon...lol! Tu vas faire une fic sur ça? Avec Fred et George? ;-)

**virg05:** l'auteur a fini cette fic,heureusement, sinon je n'aurais pas pris le risque de commencer à la traduire. Par contre il y en a deux autres géniales d'elle que j'ai commencé à lire mais qu'elle a arrêté de publier il y a deux ans! Je suis dégoûtée! J'ai plus qu'à écrire ma propre fin...;-)

**galouz:** merci pour "old-fashioned". T'as vu je t'ai reviewé tous tes OS sur Sevie! Ils sont supers :-)! Tu vas en faire un Sev/Mione maintenant que je te les ai fait aimer?lol! Héhé, profite bien du gentil Severus, ça ne va pas durer...

**Kyana Lupin:** si je t'ai répondu en même temps que UHermy c'est parce-qu'au moment où j'ai publié je revenais de deux soirs consécutifs de fêtes et que j'avais pas dormi du tout cette nuit-là et que donc j'avais la tête dans le c...;-) et la flegme de faire des réponses persos!lol! Mais si ça t'a fait plaisir tant mieux :-)! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances...et que tu vas me laisser autant de reviews qu'il y aura de chapitres! lol

**U..Hermy:** bon ben je t'ai répondu par mail ;-)! Ah non, juste au niveau des jumeaux de l'Antéchrist: tu peux aller voir l'explication dans la review de BritanyLovArt si tu veux. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Et bonne année, parce-que c'est définitif, je ne serai pas sur le chat le 1r janvier, je retourne à Bordeaux le 31! Snif! Biz

**Agath:** et voilà une suite rapide!;-) J'espère qu'elle t'intéressera toujours autant et je te souhaite une bonne fête des grands-mères!lol

**haryherron**: bizarroïde? qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarroïde? Severus? Il va bientôt redevenir normal, ne t'inquiètes pas ;-)! Merci beaucoup, mais remets ton chapeau je t'en prie! ;-) En fait je me suis toujours débrouillée en anglais, j'aime bien ça, et j'ai fini par découvrir les joies de la traduction. Mais il y a des affres aussi... Comme rester 20mn sur la même phrase en cherchant désespérément à la tourner correctement!Saleté de chapitre 7 (tu verras)!lol! Tu sais avec un dico et un soucis de rendre du français compréhensible (pas du copier-coller), tout le monde peut traduire:-) Biz et bonne lecture

Blank Slate

**Auteur: Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 4**

Snape retrouva Hermione à la bibliothèque le lendemain, comme il était prévu. La conversation fut aussi agréable que la veille, et au moment où Hermione dut partir rejoindre son cours de Botanique, ils étaient vraiment en très bon terme. Cette version nouvelle et décidément améliorée de Snape avait un fantastique sens de l'humour, et il était capable de faire tellement rire Hermione que Madame Pince dû les avertir qu'ils devraient sortir s'ils ne se contrôlaient pas. Elle trouva en lui une audience consentante à son vaste savoir sur Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment elle nota que la conversation avait dérivé vers le domaine personnel ; il l'y avait amenée habilement, et elle se retrouva à lui parler de chez elle, ses parents, et de ce que cela faisait d'être la meilleure amie d'un jeune sorcier célèbre. Il était confus de ne pouvoir en faire de même, puisqu'il ne pouvait se rappeler de la moindre chose sur sa vie avant son réveil dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, où il s'était retrouvé entouré par la magie.

Elle remarqua qu'il pressait ses doigts contre ses tempes, les faisant tourner comme s'il avait mal.

« Vous allez bien, Severus ? »

« Juste un mal de tête, c'est tout. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir la remuer.» Il sourit sans joie.

« Vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfresh, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra vous en débarrasser. »

« En fait, elle m'a donné quelque chose pour ça, mais ça ne cesse de revenir. Ne vous tracassez pas. » dit-il, voyant son inquiétude. « Ce n'est vraiment pas si douloureux, juste un peu gênant. Une conséquence de ma commotion cérébrale, je pense. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse, mais décida de ne pas le forcer à faire un nouveau voyage vers l'infirmerie. S'il ne se sentait pas mieux la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle reconsidèrerait la question.

Snape demanda à Hermione s'il pouvait l'accompagner jusqu'aux serres ; il ne les avait pas encore vues, et il était certain que les plantes magiques devaient être aussi fascinantes que les gens et les animaux. Le Professeur Chourave lui fit un sourire enjoué, et retarda le début du cours assez longtemps pour le laisser faire un tour rapide de quelques-uns des spécimens les plus fascinants. Il la remercia et partit, disant qu'il ne voulait pas perturber son cours plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, et fit un signe amical de la main à Hermione en sortant.

« Il a dû recevoir un coup plus fort que je le pensais. » dit Harry

« En effet. » dit Hermione « Il ne se souvient de rien du tout. »

« Rien du tout ? » demanda Ron sceptiquement

« Ben, rien de ce qui concerne le fait d'être un sorcier. »

« Comment peut-il ne pas se rappeler qu'il est sorcier ? » demanda Harry « Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose pour comparer. Je veux dire, si tu étais un Moldu, tu oublierais que tu en es un ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, Harry. » dit Hermione « Du moins, je ne crois pas... »

« Je vais te dire, je pense qu'il fait semblant. »

« Non, Ron, il ne fait pas semblant. Il ne pourrait pas duper Dumbledore. » dit Harry « Hermione, est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il ne peut pas se souvenir des Potions, ou d'avoir été un Mangemort, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre ? »

« Non, rien du tout. Il m'a demandé aujourd'hui si les potions ressemblaient à la chimie. Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à présent, mais ça semble assez étrange qu'il ait oublié les Potions et se rappelle d'une science Moldue. »

« Est-ce qu'il savait quelque chose sur la chimie ? » demanda Harry

« Environ autant que Ron, je pense. » dit-elle, souriant à son ami. Il lui fit un doigt, déguisant le geste en l'utilisant pour se gratter le nez.

« Enfin, puisque tu en parles, ça semble bizarre qu'il utilise ça comme comparaison. » continua-t-elle. Le Professeur Chourave leur demanda doucement s'ils voulaient bien retourner leur attention vers son cours, et la discussion fut vite oubliée.

o§o

Le samedi suivant, il y eut un match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serdaigle. Hermione s'assit entre Snape et Lupin, agitant un fanion rouge et or en acclamant Harry et Ron, qui en sixième année avait finalement rejoint l'équipe en tant que Batteur. Snape connaissait maintenant très bien les règles, ayant relu « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » deux fois. Lire et voir étaient cependant deux choses très différentes. Il laissa bien vite tomber sa tentative de contrôler sa stupéfaction en voyant les adolescents voler dans les airs sur des balais, chassant et étant chassés par toutes sortes de balles et par les autres. Au milieu de la partie, Gryffondor menant de vingt points, Ron envoya un Cognard entre les omoplates de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, lui faisant rater le Vif d'or de quelques centimètres.

« Bien joué, Weasley ! » cria Snape. Même au milieu du rugissement de la foule, le silence qui tomba sur leur section des stands fut palpable. Lupin et Hermione le fixèrent un moment avant de se remettre et ajoutèrent leurs propres « hourra », et bientôt, les gens autour d'eux reportèrent leur attention sur le match. Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione put voir l'expression anéantie de Snape.

Impulsivement, elle attrapa sa main. « C'est sans importance, Severus. » dit-elle de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre. « Ne laissez pas cela vous atteindre. »

Il lui sourit, pressant sa main. La foule, qui s'était levée au moment où Ron avait empêché une victoire de Serdaigle, se rassit. Ni Severus ni Hermione ne fit un geste pour délier leurs mains serrées, cachées sous les plis de la cape de cette dernière. Jusqu'à la fin de la partie, qui se finit par une victoire de Gryffondor 220-90, Hermione ne fit pas attention à grand chose d'autre que la main forte et chaude qui tenait la sienne.

Ce soir-là, Hermione demanda à Severus s'il voulait venir voir le coucher de soleil sur le lac. La lumière mourante reflétait un rouge et or ardent sur toutes les fenêtres de ce côté du château, et c'était une vue à ne pas manquer, dit-elle. Il accepta, et une demi-heure plus tard ils se baladaient le long du lac. Ils parlèrent librement, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, et cela sembla tout simplement naturel à Severus de prendre sa main une nouvelle fois.

« Quel âge avez-vous, Hermione ? » La soudaineté de la question la surprit : il y a encore quelques secondes ils étaient en train de discuter des êtres de l'eau.

« Légalement, j'ai 17 ans. »

« Légalement ? Et autrement ? »

« Techniquement, j'ai 18 ans. » Elle lui parla de son utilisation du Retourneur de Temps en troisième année, et comment cela lui avait permis d'avoir « vécu » des semaines supplémentaires durant l'année scolaire.

Tenant toujours sa main, il s'assit sur l'herbe, la tirant doucement vers lui.

« Je pense que j'ai entre 35 et 40 ans. » dit-il

« Vous ne savez pas ? » demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir

« Non, bien que je sois sûr que n'importe qui ici pourrait me le dire, si je demandais. Et en plus de ça, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui je suis. Donc je ne devrais pas vous dire que je suis très attiré par vous. »

« Oh. »

Il laissa filer sa main. « Vous avez été bonne avec moi, mais c'est plus que ça. Vous êtes belle, et douce, et intelligente. Je ne suis pas venu ici en prévoyant de vous dire ceci, je le jure. » dit-il, voyant la confusion sur son visage.

« Non, non... Je suis très heureuse que vous l'ayez fait. Je... Je ressens la même chose, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. »

« Vraiment, Hermione ? Vous ne dites pas seulement ça parce-que vous êtes désolée pour moi ? »

Elle renifla. « Je n'ai encore jamais avoué être amoureuse de quelqu'un par pitié. »

« Vous êtes tombée amoureuse de moi ? » Le sourire qui perça sur ses traits était beau, pensa-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je pense que je pourrais l'être. » répondit-elle, essayant d'être scrupuleusement honnête « Je ne vous connais pas si bien que ça. »

« C'est un euphémisme. Je ne me connais pas moi-même, et ce que je sais, je ne peux pas le supporter. »

Severus se leva et essuya l'herbe de ses robes. « Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. »

Le visage de Hermione se décomposa. « Est-ce que vous n'allez pas... vous savez, tenter quelque chose ? »

Il la remit sur ses pieds et embrassa son front.

« Vous êtes charmante, Hermione, et je ne veux pas dire cela dans le sens magique. Mais non, je ne pense pas que ce serait sage. Notre différence d'âge mise à part, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur qui je suis réellement avant de pouvoir, hum, "tenter quelque chose ". »

« Oh, bon, si vous voyez ça comme ça... » Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit avidement pendant quelques instants avant de s'écarter à regret. Ils retournèrent au château, une distance respectable entre eux. Hermione fut tentée de lui voler un autre baiser avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient à Gryffondor mais une bergère du 18ème siècle dans une toile près du sol haussa les sourcils en désapprobation, alors elle lui dit simplement bonne nuit.

o§o

Hermione flottait pratiquement dans la salle commune, rayonnant sur chaque personne à côté de qui elle passait.

« Euh, tu vas bien, Hermione ? » demanda Ginny

« Je connais cet air. » dit Harry « Ron l'a quand Fleur Delacour rend visite à Bill. Tu dois vraiment arrêter de convoiter la petite amie de ton frère, tu sais. »

« Hey, un mec peut regarder, non ? Même si j'apprécierais que tu ne répètes pas ça à Bill. Ça ne me dit pas un duel avec lui. Et je n'ai pas l'air comme _ça_. »

« Non, tu n'as pas l'air aussi mal, je dois l'admettre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? » questionna Harry

Hermione rougit, mais ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident, Harry ? Elle est amoureuse de Snape. »

« Tu as dû tomber de ton balai pendant que je ne regardais pas, Ron. »

« Non, je ne pense pas, Harry. Elle a passé tout son temps libre avec lui pendant les deux dernières semaines. Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ? » Il mit un Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue dans sa bouche. « Au moins c'est la version nouvelle et améliorée, et non le salaud malveillant que nous connaissons et détestons tous. »

« C'est vrai, Hermione ? C'est si romantique. » soupira Parvati Patil, se joignant à la conversation.

« Franchement. Vous ne pourriez pas avoir la décence de spéculer sur ma vie amoureuse dans mon dos, comme vous êtes supposés le faire ? »

« On ne peut pas te voir rougir quand on fait ça. Bien que tu sais, quand tu n'es pas là, on ne parle pas de grand chose d'autre. » dit Harry

« Tout à fait exact. » dit Ron. Il choisit un rouleau de parchemin au hasard dans son sac et l'ouvrit, faisant semblant de lire." Voyons voir, sujet numéro un dans l'agenda pour notre prochaine réunion. Snape : Serpentard Dieu du Sexe ?" Ginny, tu allais parier pour, et Harry contre. Mais hey, puisque Hermione est là, elle peut nous le dire elle-même. »

« Je ne fais pas autorité sur le sujet, désolée. » dit Hermione. « Pas encore. » Elle monta les escaliers vers sa chambre, ignorant noblement les rires et ricanements qui la suivirent.

_A suivre..._

oO§Oo

_Je sais qu'il y en a qui vont trouver Severus bizarre, trop gentil et coulant. C'est ce que je me disais aussi quand j'ai lu cette fic au début. Mais maintenant je connais la suite... Et vous comprendrez. Retour de notre bon vieux vilain Snape dans le prochain chapitre :-)! En ligne jeudi après-midi. En attendant, passez par la case review et empochez mes remerciements! ;-)_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Kyana Lupin: **désolée pour tes vacances fichues, mais au moins ça te permet de suivre cette fic en direct! ;-) Tant mieux si elle te fait délirer ;-)! Mais ça risque de ne pas durer : à partir du chapitre 8 je crois ça devient franchement triste... Mais chut.

**Britany LovArt:** qui va hériter d'une bonne mandale? comprend pas...m'enfin...Et ben tu prévois grand toi, tu sais déjà les fics que tu vas publier un an à l'avance?;-) Allez fais pas cette tête, tu vas l'aimer le nouveau Sevie! Enfin, l'ancien...le nouvel ancien...Oh et puis zut!

**BoB Chiri:** oh ben je peux pas t'écrire un roman à chaque fois! lol! T'as vu, dans "réaction peu commune", c'est pire, je t'ai même pas fait de réponse perso! hihihi! Mais c'est pour pouvoir en faire une ici alors! Moi je préfère le vilain Snape, je n'aime pas quand il est trop gentil, mais c'est vrai que là c'était agréable à lire. Des exams? T'es pas en vacances? En France c'est du 17 décembre au 3 janvier... Bizarre...Bon courage alors!

**virg05:** merci! La suite ça sera dimache ou lundi, c'est assez vite:-)

**Vengeresse:** Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, pour la suite on verra en janvier! ;-)

**Agath:** hihihi! Tu sais c'est pas moi qui ai fait les chapitres, c'est l'auteur la responsable des coupures! Mais tu parles peut-être de mon commentaire à la fin du chapitre? Hihihi, oui, je suis une sadique du suspense!lol

**galouz:** Tu as compris, bravo! Confirmation de ton idée dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et vivement un nouvel OS!

**vivi:** merci pour mes encouragements, j'en ai besoin, parce que je sens une flegme olympique me submerger en ce moment! ;-)

**U..Hermy:** ah, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu le cri de guerre! lol! d'accoooooooooord! ;-)

**bohemio:** moi aussi je préfère le vrai Snape! Et le voilà de retour! Et il est tout émouvant en plus...snif... Bonne lecture!

OoOoO

_Dans ce chapitre, les explications que vous attendez tous ! Bon, que beaucoup attendent. Que certains attendent… Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui attendait des explications ?lol _

Blank Slate

**Auteur : Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 5**

« Severus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Snape agrippa sa tête, ses yeux se fermant sous la douleur. Remus fut debout immédiatement, jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans le feu et appela Madame Pomfresh. En quelques instants elle fut là, juste à temps pour aider Remus à soulever un Snape inconscient du sol.

« Il a commencé à pâlir, et puis sa tête a semblé se mettre à lui faire terriblement mal. » dit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Pomfresh. Elle faisait courir sa baguette sur Severus, l'air perplexe. Elle fit apparaître un brancard et ils lui firent monter les escaliers vers l'infirmerie.

Quand ils l'atteignirent, Snape était de nouveau conscient.

« Faites venir Dumbledore... » Son chuchotement parvint difficilement aux oreilles pourtant sensibles de Lupin. « Voldemort... Malfoy... » Il replongea dans l'inconscience.

« Il se souvient ! » s'exclama Remus « Est-ce que ça fait mal de retrouver la mémoire? »

« Non. » dit sombrement Pomfresh « Ça ne devrait pas faire mal, et ça ne devrait pas le faire s'évanouir non plus. Quelque chose d'autre se passe en lui. » Elle courut vers son bureau, et revint avec une fiole contenant un liquide rouge et nacré. « Aidez-moi à lui en faire boire un peu. »

Lupin souleva la tête de Snape et la renversa en arrière, tandis que Madame Pomfresh faisait couler une petite quantité de potion dans sa bouche. L'homme inconscient avala instinctivement, et après quelques instants, il ouvrit les yeux.

« La douleur semble être partie. » dit-il, touchant son front avec précaution. « Vous devez absolument me dire ce que vous avez mis là-dedans, Poppy. Des larmes de Phoenix, peut-être ? »

Il s'assit, écartant impatiemment les mains qui essayaient de l'en empêcher, au moment où Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce.

« Albus, ils savent que je les ai trahis. » dit Snape sans préambule.

« Vous vous rappelez ? » Dumbledore étreint le professeur de Potions, qui endura stoïquement.

« Avant la dernière réunion, en plus d'autres potions préventives contre n'importe quel sort qui aurait pu être lancé, j'ai pris une gorgée d'une potion sur laquelle je travaillais depuis quelques temps. Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir besoin, bien sûr, mais l'effet escompté est d'affaiblir les sorts de mémoire. Celui que Malfoy a utilisé était puissant ; la potion a marché, je suis heureux de le dire, mais elle a mis du temps à le faire. »

« Comment ont-ils trouvé ? »

« Que je les avais trahis ? Ils le soupçonnaient depuis des mois, naturellement, mais cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis le retour de Voldemort, on m'a demandé de torturer et de tuer un Moldu. »

Pomfresh sursauta ; Lupin et Dumbledore avaient l'air grave. Tous trois choisirent d'ignorer le fait que cela impliquait qu'il avait déjà dû faire la même chose durant le premier règne de Voldemort.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda calmement Dumbledore.

« J'ai refusé. Je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de le faire sans dévoiler ma couverture, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas me soucier de cet aspect du problème. J'ai attrapé la main de l'homme et j'ai tenté de transplaner. J'ai été frappé par le Petrificus en premier, par au moins quatre personnes ; je ne m'étais pas réellement attendu à sortir de là. »

Snape se frotta les yeux et s'effondra sur le lit le plus proche.

« Voldemort a déclaré que puisque j'aimais tellement les Moldus, je partagerai son sort, assez littéralement. On m'a donné une potion qui me faisait ressentir toutes les pensées et les sentiments du Moldu. Son nom était Jonathan, au fait. C'était un type assez sympathique. Une femme et une fille, dans le comté de Sussex. Il voulait se rendre en Amérique un jour. » Snape attrapa un vase vide sur la table à côté de lui et le jeta sur le mur d'en face; il le regarda éclater en mille morceaux. Son auditoire resta parfaitement immobile et attendit qu'il continue.

« Il pouvait me sentir aussi. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était revoir sa famille une dernière fois. Il est mort en me suppliant de l'aider. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. » Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses traits durs. « J'ai encore quelques-uns de ses souvenirs. Merlon sait que je ne le veux pas, mais ils sont là quand même. Je ne sais pas si c'est le résultat de ma potion, ou de la leur. Mon Dieu, Albus, je n'ai _rien_ pu faire ! »

Snape tremblait violemment alors qu'il sanglotait. Ça avait été pire, bien pire, que tout ce qu'il avait jamais enduré avant sous les mains de ses prétendus alliés. Avant, il avait souffert seul, et maintenant il aurait presque pu leur en être reconnaissant. Il avait lui-même enduré toute la douleur de Jonathan, la peur, et la fureur impuissante, mais c'était tellement pire de savoir exactement ce par quoi _l'autre homme_ était passé.

« Laissez Poppy vous donner la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, Severus. » lui ordonna implacablement Dumbledore, bien que son ton soit doux. Snape arrêta d'essayer de l'écarter, la saisit brutalement et la finit d'une seule gorgée. Un instant plus tard il glissait mollement au sol et était lévité sur le lit. Madame Pomfresh l'installa aussi confortablement que possible, et les deux sorciers et la sorcière se retirèrent dans le bureau de celle-ci pour discuter de la scène dramatique à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

o§o

Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner le lendemain, s'attendant à y voir Snape comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas apparu au petit déjeuner et à midi, et elle désirait terriblement au moins l'entrevoir. Il n'était pas là, mais elle fut surprise de voir le Professeur Lupin assis à l'une des tables entre les massives étagères. Il n'avait pas de livre devant lui.

Elle lui fit un sourire méfiant, se demandant ce que signifiait le fait que lui était là, et Severus non. Il sourit aussi, l'air fatigué.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Hermione. » dit-il, son ton sonnant forcé. « Le Professeur Snape a enfin retrouvé la mémoire. »

« Oh, c'est une _très_ bonne nouvelle, Professeur Lupin ! » Elle lui sourit brillamment « Est-ce qu'il se rappelle de tout ? »

« Oui, en effet. Pas seulement avant son épisode d'amnésie, mais aussi pendant. »

« Oh. » Il sauta à l'esprit de Hermione qu'avec sa mémoire retrouvée, Severus ne se sentirait peut-être plus à l'aise avec le fait de la traiter comme une amie, ou un peu plus qu'une amie. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa question subtilement, alors après quelques instants de silence, elle rassembla son courage et demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il se souvient de quelque chose... à propos de moi ? »

Lupin prit sa main. Mauvais signe, pensa-t-elle. Il regrette, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, il se souvient. Et, hum... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit... il a dit qu'il regrettait toutes les choses fâcheuses qui avaient pu se produire pendant qu'il n'était pas en possession de sa mémoire. » Ce qu'il avait en fait dit était : « De quelle autre preuve aurait-on besoin pour montrer que j'avais perdu l'esprit ? » mais Remus choisit avec tact de ne pas partager cela avec Hermione, qu'il ne considérait pas seulement comme une élève, mais une amie.

« Je vois. » dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais c'est mieux que ça arrive maintenant, avant que tu deviennes plus impliquée. »

Je suis amoureuse de lui, espèce de con, comment puis-je être plus impliquée que ça? Elle culpabilisa légèrement d'avoir eu ces pensées peu charitables. Remus Lupin était la gentillesse incarnée, comme en témoignait le fait qu'il était là, faisant de son mieux pour lui faire gentiment abandonner ses espoirs. Une vague de colère contre Snape l'envahit soudain. Il devrait être là, pensa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire lui-même son sale boulot ? » Sa tête tomba entre ses bras et elle commença à pleurer.

Dans son bureau, se préparant à reprendre ses cours de Potions, Severus Snape était en train de se réprocher d'avoir envoyé Lupin faire son sale boulot à sa place. Il n'avait pas osé y aller lui-même ; il ne s'était pas crû capable de pouvoir s'empêcher de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément, ce qui, il pensait, était un moyen assez peu efficace de mettre fin à une relation. Tu es vraiment le salaud que tout le monde pense, Severus, se dit-il.

_A suivre…_

oO§Oo

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, mais ça m'étonnerait, donc je dis ça au cas où, si Snape était aussi gentil, c'est parce que c'était les souvenirs de Jonathan qui s'exprimaient à la place des siens en fait. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il connaissait la chimie par exemple. Voilà voilà… Heureux de retrouver notre bon vieux Snape ? ;-) La suite peut-être dimanche soir, au plus tard lundi. Joyeux Noël à tous!_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Agath:** je me suis mal exprimée:ce n'est pas vraiment que Jonathan s'exprime à travers Snape, c'est qu'une partie de lui (sa mémoire, sa personnalité) est restée ancrée en Snape après leur torture partagée, et pendant sa période d'amnésie, celui-ci se comportait comme Jonathan. Voilà, je ne sais pas si je me suis faite mieux comprendre là :-)! Euh...quant à Pomfresh...elle s'appelle Poppy Pomfresh! lol! C'est son prénom! Si-si, je te jure! lol! En tout cas en anglais. Mais en français aussi je crois. Je ne crois pas que Sev se permettrait...lol! Merci et bonne lecture!

**Kyana Lupin:** bon cette fois j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances! lol! Je ne sais pas quand tu vas lire ça donc je te souhaite bonne année! ;-)

**bohemio:** non: MON sevi-chou! non mais l'autre là j'te jure...lol

**BoB Chiri:** c'est bien t'as retenu la leçon je vois!lol! Sors les mouchoirs, ton AMI Sevie va aller de mal en pis...(non pas le pis d'une vache, rooo!lol) Mais je ne te dis pas si ça finira bien ou mal... un peu des deux je crois...enfin... Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce passage et y'en a d'autres des mou-mouvants comme ça donc:enjoy!;-) biz

**Britany LovArt:** euh...j'ai rien compris...lol! Merci quand même... ;-)

**galouz:** t'es pas mauvaise aux devinettes toi!lol! Je ne sais pas si "méchant" est le bon mot, mais bon...tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre... :-) merci et bizzz

**U..Hermy:** je te pardonne pour le cri de guerre, d'autant que celui-là était particulièrement...guerrier...;-) Tu sais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir? Que tu te loggues la prochaine fois...lol! Merci!

**Ti-Ni.Nani:** ouhlà c'est compliqué à écrire le pseudo!lol! Moi j'en sais plus sur leur relation, nananère! Pardon, c'est la partie de 4 ans de moi qui vient de s'exprimer...lol! ça va évoluer assez vite tu vas voir. Bonne lecture et merci!

**virg05:** et voilà pour toi le chapitre 6 presque en direct ;-)! Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles faire part de tes impressions à Sevie directement, parce-que son opinion de lui -même ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant...;-) Merci, bonne lecture.

_Bon pour ceux que ça intéresse (hey, partez pas!) j'ai passé un plutôt bon Noël (boh moi si j'ai des cadeaux ça va...;-) ) mais c'est pas juste dans le Nord y'a de la neige et pas chez moi! Snif! Bande de veinards! Un chapitre un peu court pour cette fois, mais je mettrai vite le 7..._

Blank Slate

Auteur: **Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 6**

« Rangez-moi ces livres ! » La classe entière se retourna pour voir le Professeur Snape faire une entrée majestueuse par la porte ouverte, ses robes battant de façon théâtrale à chacune de ses foulées énergiques. Sa voix était purement glaciale, et comme d'un seul homme, ses élèves de 7ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentard se dépêchèrent d'obéir.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que vous avez tous profité de vacances bien relaxantes ces dernières semaines, et que vous avez oublié comment faire le moindre vrai travail. Je vais vous laisser me montrer à quel point vous avez régressé. Potter ! Parkinson ! Rassemblez les ingrédients pour la potion Nonflammatus, et faites les circuler. Rapidement ! Pourquoi traînassez-vous, Miss Parkinson ? Vous n'avez pas terminé votre petite conversation avec Miss Bulstrode ? Je m'excuse _vraiment_ de vous avoir interrompues. Dix points retirés à Serpentard. »

Personne n'osa parler, mais la réaction fut quasi unanime. Des coups d'œil nerveux furent échangés: la Nonflammatus était une potion particulièrement difficile, et ils ne l'avaient pas encore étudiée.

« Il ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce qu'on la teste. » chuchota Seamus Finnigan.

« Allez voir Rusard ce soir pour votre retenue, Mr Finnigan. N'avez-vous pas appris de Miss Parkinson que les conversations privées devaient se tenir hors de ma salle de classe ? Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry et Pansy distribuèrent les ingrédients aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sans rien renverser ou faire tomber. Harry venait à peine de rejoindre son siège qu'il fut pris pour cible.

« Vous avez oublié le jus d'aloe, Mr Potter. D'aucun pourrait penser que vous voulez voir vos camarades subir de très vilaines brûlures lorsque vous testerez vos potions. Oui, j'ai dit tester. Fermez la bouche, Mr Malfoy, vous avez l'air d'une truite cornue. Pas très attirant. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. » Echangeant un très rare regard compatissant avec Draco, Harry courut vers le placard pour récupérer le jus d'aloe.

Plus tard, toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas trop traumatisées pour parler de l'expérience se mirent d'accord sur le fait que c'était le pire cours de Potions qu'elles avaient jamais enduré. Snape parcourait furieusement la salle de classe pendant qu'ils travaillaient, aussi silencieux qu'un requin tapi juste en dessous de la surface de l'eau, et au moins aussi terrifiant. Les élèves, nerveux à l'idée de tenir leur main au-dessus d'une flamme pour tester une potion dont ils n'avaient que peu confiance dans la préparation, sursautaient comme des lièvres débusqués quand il se matérialisait derrière eux. Neville, de manière prévisible, fit fondre son chaudron, mais cette fois ce fut une chance, vu qu'il n'avait pas de potion à tester. Finalement, personne ne subit de blessures graves, mais il y eut pas mal de légères brûlures parmi les élèves alignés devant l'infirmerie après la classe.

Hermione ne faisait pas partie de ces « physiquement marqués » par le cours, mais elle s'enfuit de la salle au moment où les élèves furent renvoyés, pour éclater en sanglots juste derrière la porte. Snape n'avait pas critiqué son travail une seule fois, il ne lui avait pas parlé ni ne l'avait même regardée. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard plus de six ans auparavant, Hermione voulait désespérément rentrer chez elle.

Au dîner ce soir-là, le premier cours de Potions de Snape depuis son accident fut le sujet principal de discussion, même pour les élèves qui n'en avaient pas été témoins.

« Il est _pire_. » gémit Lavande Brown « Espérons qu'il ne reperde plus jamais la mémoire et redevienne gentil ; vous imaginez quel genre de monstre il deviendrait s'il se rappelait qui il était la fois d'après ? »

« Regarde les choses du bon côté. Ça sera plus facile pour Hermione de l'oublier. Ça n'aurait jamais marché de toute façon. Je veux dire, franchement, _Snape _! » dit la voix de Parvati, assez loin de Hermione.

Hier encore tu trouvais ça romantique, pensa amèrement Hermione. Mais hier encore, je pensais qu'il m'aimait. Et je pensais qu'on pouvait l'aimer.

Après le repas, Hermione grimpa à la Tour d'Astronomie, espérant qu'elle n'était pas déjà utilisée par quelque couple en train de se bécoter. Elle voulait plus que tout être toute seule avec sa douleur. Elle venait juste de s'installer dans l'embrasure profonde d'une fenêtre, qui permettait d'avoir une vue d'aigle sur Poudlard et ses environs, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Evidemment, pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda fixement de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, espérant que, qui que ce soit, il s'en irait en la voyant là.

La porte se referma, mais Hermione sentit qu'elle avait toujours de la compagnie.

« Je devrais déduire des points, pour vous trouver ici hors des heures de cours, Miss Granger. »

« Allez-vous en. Je m'en moque. » Sa voix était dénuée d'émotion.

« Cela enlève à l'amusement que j'en retirerais. » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle, suivant son regard sur le paysage qui s'assombrissait.

« Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas être en train de rôder dans vos cachots ? »

« Miss Granger, à un certain moment durant ces quelques dernières semaines, vous semblez avoir acquis l'impression – une impression entièrement fausse, je vous l'assure – que vous pouviez me parler comme vous le faites. Je croyais que nous avions réglé ce malentendu ? »

« Allez en enfer. »

« Manifestement, non. »

Elle se leva, faisant presque tomber Snape en le poussant pour passer. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et se retourna.

« Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé le Professeur Lupin pour rompre avec moi à votre place ? »

Son visage se changea en un masque de froideur et de rigidité. « Il n'y avait rien à rompre. Nous nous sommes conduits de façon inappropriée, et cela devait cesser. Il n'y a rien de plus. » J'ai confiance en ta compréhension, ma très chère Hermione, pensa-t-il. Il resta complètement immobile, craignant que s'il bougeait, ce serait pour aller la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Tu le dois, mon amour. Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous, pas d'avenir pour moi.

Elle fit un pas vers lui. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Il insuffla à se voix toute l'ironie qu'il possédait. « Peut-être que je pensais me jeter par la fenêtre de la Tour d'Astronomie, comme tout bon amoureux transi. »

Elle pâlit. « Si vous le faites, » répondit-elle, extrêmement sérieuse « je serai juste derrière vous. »

Non ! voulut-il lui crier. Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis. Ne te préoccupes pas de moi. Je te détruirai, comme j'ai détruit tout ce que j'ai touché.

« Je suppose que ça vaut pour n'importe quelle autre méthode que je pourrais utiliser pour liquider mon indigne existence ? » Sa voix était au plus suave, son ton au plus moqueur.

Elle hocha la tête, le visage sombre. Elle imaginait la situation, clairement. Et elle ne comptait pas lui donner la permission.

« Dans ce cas, je vous verrai en Potions demain. Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. » Il la contourna et se glissa hors de la tour.

Hermione serra ses bras autour d'elle et céda à un nouvel assaut de larmes.

_A suivre…_

oO§Oo

_Allez, pour 10 reviews, je mets le prochain rapidement! Bon, ok, je fais un rabais à 8... Mais c'est mon dernier prix! ;-)_


	7. Chapitre 7

**galouz:** et même 10 reviews! Youpi ;-)! Ouh non Hermione ne va pas lâcher l'affaire! Elle risque même de s'impliquer un peu trop...Hinhin, mystère et boule de pin des Landes! ;-)

**virg05:** moi je verrai plutôt ça comme une tentative de la préserver de lui-même, vu qu'il se déteste, mais on peut le voir comme un froussard aussi, oui...

**Britany LovArt:** ah ok ça me rassure...;-)

**bohemio:** euh...tu sais que c'est pas moi l'auteur? Je ne fais que traduire!lol! C'est pas moi qui fait ça à Snape! Quoique j'aime beaucoup ce que Auror Borealis lui fait. Moi je l'aime bien comme ça! T'inquiètes, il va s'adoucir, mais pas tout de suite.

**bee orchid:** héhé, c'est pas bien mais ça marche!lol! Et tu constatera que mon délai était des plus brefs! ;-)

**BoB Chiri:** mais non il est pas méchant, il croit faire ça pour le bien de Hermione, rooo! Au fait j'ai vu ta review sur "C'est une blague": déjà merci, et puis c'est super que tu te sois inscrite sur HRFRHO! Faudra que tu viennes sur le chat un samedi soir! Chez nous c'est à partir de 21h donc chez toi 15h je crois. Moi je ne peux pas y retourner avant fin janvier mais bon. Ton AMI le gentil Snape revient bientôt au fait!lol! Enfin, pas vraiment gentil, mais moins cruel.

**Misslady19:** hum...pari perdu!lol! Snape pourrait tenir beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. C'est Hermione qui pose problème à ce niveau là... Mais leur histoire ne va pas être facile, à partir du prochain chapitre la fic dérive un peu du sujet d'origine tu vas voir...

**Vengeresse:** il fait ça pour la protéger. C'est une raison un peu classique mais bon... Et...Tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi il dit qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir pour lui, et donc pour eux...La fic originale tu peux la trouver sur le groupe WIKKT (tu sais, l'équivalent anglais de HRFRHO): tu t'inscris, et tu cherches les fanfictions de Auror Borealis dans les "files". Bonne lecture! Mais surtout ne raconte rien aux autres! ;-)

**vivi:** moi dans n'importe quelle situation qui inclue Severus je voudrais bien être à la place de Hermione, si! lol! Enfin sauf si il meurt devant ses yeux...ah non ça c'est pas bien...;-) Suite rapide demandée, suite rapide accordée!:-)

**aurelia:** bravo, tu es la dixième review :-)! Comment il se déclare? Euh... pas de déclaration en vue, et non... Regarde la fin de ma note. Merci pour la reviewet bonne lecture!

**oO°OoO°Oo**

**Héhé, je les ai eu mes 10 reviews!lol!Merci beaucoup à vous 10!Je viens juste de m'en apercevoir. Et comme promis je mets immédiatement la suite. En fait depuis hier j'étais toute triste parce-que je n'avais aucune "review alert" sur ma messagerie, alors que j'avais posté le 6ème chapitre de Blank Slate ET quatre nouveaux opus à "C'est une blague".Je pensais que tout le monde s'en fouttait alors...Et puis tout à l'heure je suis arrivée sur la page d'accueil de ff. net et j'ai vu que j'avais 45 reviews au lieu de 38!! En fait c'est que j'avais désactivé les alertes sans faire gaffe!lol! Donc je suis toute contente, j'en ai eu pour "C'est une blague" aussi!lol, moi pas douée!  
L'autre raison pour la quelle je poste aujourd'hui c'est que je veux absolument publier le chapitre 9 vendredi, avant de repartir à Bordeaux. Comme ça je mets le 8 mercredi et ça fera des intervalles de 2 jours. Vous me suivez?lol!  
Au fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a qui s'attendent à ce qu'il y ait une belle histoire d'amour entre Mione et Sevichou. Hum... C'est pas pour tout de suite on va dire... L'histoire devient beaucoup plus compliquée à partir du chapitre 8, et limite dark à partir du 9. Donc prenez votre mal en patience... :-)**

Un petit DISCLAIMER pour la route: et oui j'ai complètement oublié! Alors les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter sont à JKR, l'histoire à Auror Borealis et les fautes de traduction à moi!lol

**Blank Slate**

Auteur : **Auror Borealis**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Remus fut instantanément réveillé et sur le qui-vive, l'adrénaline inondant son système nerveux devant les insistants cognements sur sa porte. Il enfila rapidement ses robes et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit avant de répondre à l'appel.

Snape se tenait sur le pas de la porte, balançant, la main prête à frapper une nouvelle fois. Il tomba presque en avant quand Lupin ouvrit la porte. Le loup-garou le rattrapa dans ses bras et le guida à l'intérieur, puis l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Tu es malade, Severus ? Tes maux de tête sont revenus ? »

« Non, je suis pas malade, Remus. » Snape tapota amicalement la tête de l'homme accroupi devant lui et qui examinait son visage. « Mais c'est gentil à toi d't'inquiéter. » Ses mots étaient très mal articulés et l'odeur de Ogden's Old Firewhiskey flottait comme un nuage entre eux.

Lupin se releva et soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Severus éméché, mais ça n'avait jamais été à ce point. Il s'était certes demandé comment son ami allait bien pouvoir faire face au nouveau fardeau émotionnel qui avait été placé sur ses épaules depuis le dernier rassemblement des Mangemorts , mais il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil.

« Je peux peut-être t'offrir du thé, Severus ? »

« T'as pas quelqu'chose de plus fort ? »

« Oui, mais même si je serais plus qu'heureux de discuter aussi longtemps que tu voudras, j'aimerais tout autant que tu ne perdes pas connaissance devant moi. » Si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard, pensa-t-il.

« Tout l'monde me déteste, Remus. » Il y avait quelque chose de comique dans le visage triste de Snape.

« Je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime plutôt bien, en fait. »

« Tu es le seul. Et tu devrais m'détester, t'sais. Après c'que j'… » Il échappa un rot bruyant et fétide. Remus ne put empêcher son nez sensible de se plisser devant le relent putride. « 'scuse-moi. Après ce que j't'ai fait. »

Lupin savait qu'il parlait de ce qu'il qualifiait de Second Incident de la Cabane Hurlante. Le matin suivant, Snape avait "accidentellement" laisser filtrer l'état de loup-garou de Remus, faisant presque ses valises pour lui et lui ouvrant grand les portes de Poudlard. Aussi amer que ce le fut à l'époque, il savait que Snape avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait vraiment faire; quoi que l'on dise ou que l'on fasse, il avait négligé de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup, et avait été incapable de se contrôler durant sa transformation en loup. C'était un miracle que personne n'ait été tué, et il le savait. Ajouté à cela, il y avait le fait que Severus avait travaillé dur entre-temps pour perfectionner la potion, si bien que ses effets toxiques avaient été grandement réduits, et il avait personnellement fait une pétition pour le retour de Lupin au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand il était une nouvelle fois redevenu vacant. Dans l'ensemble, c'était très facile de pardonner Snape. Mais il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir que sa culpabilité par rapport à ça était encore profondément ancrée en lui, et le serait probablement toujours.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix, Severus. J'étais un danger pour les élèves et les autres professeurs. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à pardonner, et de plus, tu m'as aidé à revenir. »

« Je t'aime, Remus, tu le sais, hein ? » S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ça demain, pensa Remus. Il n'a pas besoin d'encore autre chose d'aussi mortifiant.

« Je t'aime aussi, Severus. » Il tendit une tasse de thé noir bien fort à Snape.

« Personne d'autre ne m'aime. » gémit misérablement le Maître des Potions.

« Il se trouve que je sais que Albus t'aime comme son propre fils. »

Snape renifla. « Grand homme, Dumbledore. » Lupin sourit de nouveau, cette fois devant la citation inconsciente de Snape d'une des phrases favorites de Hagrid.

« Oui, c'est vrai, Severus. »

« Hermione me déteste. »

Lupin resta silencieux à ceci. Pour autant qu'il le savait, ce devait certainement être vrai. Elle n'avait pas bien pris du tout sa méthode pour mettre fin à leur courte mais intense relation.

« T'sais qui m'déteste pas ? »

« Qui, Severus ? »

« Jonathan. Il me l'a dit. » Des larmes remplirent les yeux de Snape.

Remus s'interrogea pendant un moment, cherchant à remettre ce nom. Il y parvint vite.

« Severus, pourquoi ne me parlerais-tu pas de Jonathan ? »

« On ne pouvait pas parler à travers notre lien, Remus, mais on pouvait tout sentir. Physiquement, émotionnellement, tout. C'était un grand homme aussi. Pas grand comme Dumbledore, mais bon, vraiment bon. Il était tout ce que je suis pas. J'aurais du mourir là-bas, et il aurait dû vivre. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait. Les gens tenaient à lui, parce qu'il était bon et respectable et gentil. Il m'a pardonné de pas l'avoir sorti de là. » Il s'arrêta pour se moucher. « Les gens me détestent. Et je les pousse à me détester, parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai de pousser quelqu'un à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour moi. J'ai poussé Hermione à tomber amoureuse de moi, et maintenant je l'ai poussée à me détester. Encore. C'était pas moi qu'elle aimait, de toute façon ; c'était l'écho des souvenirs de Jonathan. Je prie le ciel pour qu'ce soit moi qui soit mort cette nuit, pas lui. Je veux mourir, Remus. »

Grands Dieux, c'est sérieux, pensa Lupin. Il connaissait très bien son dégoût de lui-même, mais le fardeau que Severus pensait parfois être sa vie n'était pas quelque chose dont il discutait, avec qui que ce soit, jamais. Il y avait très longtemps, la nuit où il avait avoué à Dumbledore être un Mangemort, le vieux sorcier lui avait fait jurer de ne pas attenter à sa propre vie. Que Snape raconte ceci à Lupin des années plus tard, lors d'une discussion nocturne qui n'avait pas impliqué tant d'alcool que ça, en disait long au loup-garou. Dumbledore n'aurait pas insisté sur une telle promesse s'il n'en y avait pas eu la nécessité. Et Snape ne l'aurait jamais mentionné devant Lupin, si ça n'avait pas été la façon la plus proche pour lui de se décharger du secret de son terrible besoin. Que Severus en parle maintenant, WhiskydeFeu ou non, signifiait qu'il avait presque atteint sa limite. Comment puis-je t'aider, Severus ? se demanda-t-il, anxieux pour son ami.

Snape continua à parler, informant Lupin de ses soupçons sur le fait que des sorts de mémoire légers avaient été utilisés sur lui avant, le poussant à ajouter des concoctions expérimentales à celles qu'il ingurgitait habituellement avant de répondre aux convocations que la Marque Noire transmettait. Il décrivit la désolation qu'il avait senti, se voyant à travers les yeux du Moldu condamné, aussi charitable que la vue de cet homme eut été. Il savait maintenant que Voldemort avait su d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il arriverait à vaincre le puissant sort de mémoire, mais que le faire lui causerait énormément de douleur. Ceci, pensait-il, était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas tout simplement été tué. Voldemort n'allait pas tuer alors qu'il y avait encore de la souffrance à arracher à l'une de ses victimes.

Les yeux de Snape commençaient à se fermer, résistant à ses efforts pour les maintenir ouverts, et il essayait d'empêcher sa tête de tomber sur sa poitrine. « Je suis si fatigué. » marmonna-t-il. Il se leva maladroitement et commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais ne protesta pas quand Remus le conduit à la place vers le lit. Il aida Snape à revêtir une de ses chemises de nuit et l'installa dans le lit avant d'aller s'étendre sur le canapé pour le reste de la nuit.

o§o

Remus fut réveillé par un grognement fort, désorienté pendant un instant de se trouver sur la banquette. Puis il se rappela son visiteur de la nuit précédente, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Snape assis, une main appuyée sur la tête.

« De quoi te rappelles-tu exactement à propos de la nuit dernière ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de crier, Lupin. » Snape ferma les yeux en signe de douleur.

« Je n'ai pas crié. Il y a quelque chose que tu peux prendre contre ça ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit sèchement l'homme aux cheveux noirs « Je n'aurais pas commencer à boire si je ne pouvais pas y remédier, ou me faire redevenir sobre, si besoin était. »

« Dis-moi où le trouver, et j'irai te le chercher. »

Snape s'affaissa de nouveau sur son oreiller, une main sur les yeux. Il dit à Lupin où aller chercher et où le trouver. Quand le loup-garou revint avec une petite fiole verte, Snape la reçut avec reconnaissance et prit plusieurs longues gorgées.

« Ça va mieux. Merci, Lupin. »

« De rien, Severus. »

Lupin décida de laissa parler Snape en premier. Le silence s'étira sur de longs moments.

« Lupin… est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de particulièrement…idiot…la nuit dernière ? »

« Ta définition est probablement différente de la mienne, mais oui, plusieurs des choses que tu as dites pourraient correspondre à cette description. »

« J'ai pleurniché sur le fait que personne ne m'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus fit un grand sourire. « Ouaip. »

« Je devrais vraiment m'abstenir à vie. Si seulement je pouvais être un saoul silencieux, plutôt qu'un larmoyant. »

« Te connaissant, te voir larmoyer est un vrai plaisir, Sev. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir en réaction au surnom. « Quoi d'autre ? »

Lupin hésita, et Snape soupira. « Est-ce que je t'ai bassiné avec des menaces de mettre fin à mes jours ? »

« Je ne pense pas que bassiné soit le bon mot. »

« Je ne le ferai pas, tu sais. »

« J'espérais bien que non, Severus. »

« Je dois trop de choses à trop de monde. Et maintenant Hermione… » Snape enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Connais-tu bien la poésie Moldue, Severus ? »

« Shakespeare, un peu de Coleridge, Shelley, Blake, Donne, quelques autres. Pourquoi ? »

« Un type américain, Robert Frost, en a écrit un que tu devrais aimer, je pense. »

Lupin chercha un parchemin et une plume dans un tiroir, et commença à écrire. Severus le regarda avec un mélange d'ennui et de curiosité. Le poème était court, et Lupin lui tendit vite le parchemin.

_Whose woods these are, I think I know_

_His house is in the village, though._

_He will not see me stopping here_

_To watch his woods fill up with snow._

_My little horse must think it queer,_

_To stop without a farmer near._

_Between the woods and frozen lake,_

_The darkest evening of the year._

_He gives his harness bells a shake_

_To ask if there is some mistake._

_The only other sound's the sweep_

_Of easy wind and downy flake._

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep_

_But I have promises to keep_

_And miles to go before I sleep_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

Snape le lut, un léger, presque imperceptible sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. Il renfila ses robes par-dessus la chemise de nuit empruntée à Remus, et rangea le parchemin dans sa poche.

« A chaque fois que tu auras besoin de parler, Severus… »

« Je sais. Merci. » Puis il fut parti.

_A suivre…_

oO§Oo

Je voudrais précisé un truc pour le « Puis il fut parti ». En anglais : « Then he was gone. » C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas retranscrire en français, en tout cas pas avec l'effet voulu. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé cet effet c'est pour ça que je vous l'écrit là. En fait pour moi ça veut dire « et l'instant d'après il avait disparu comme s'il n'avait été qu'un souvenir. » !!lol ! J'espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai essayé d'utiliser le temps le plus approprié mais il n'y a qu'en anglais qu'on peut vraiment percevoir l'effet.

Pour le poème, je l'ai laissé en anglais parce que c'était plus joli que d'écrire un truc en français sans rime. Personnellement je ne comprends pas sa signification, mais j'ai toujours été nulle en poésie… D'ailleurs à la fac je DOIS étudier un recueil de Robert Frost de 200 pages environ, mais j'ai eu du mal à arriver à la 80ème là !lol !

Je vous le mets quand même en français s'il y en a qui veulent essayer de comprendre la réaction de Severus et pourquoi Remus le lui fait lire.

_A qui sont ces bois, je pense que je le sais (ou « que je le connais »)  
__Sa maison est dans le village, pourtant.  
__Il ne me verra pas m'arrêter ici  
__Pour regarder ses bois recouverts de neige.  
__Mon petit cheval doit trouver cela bizarre,  
__De s'arrêter sans même une ferme à proximité.  
__Entre les bois et le lac gelé,  
__Le soir le plus sombre de l'année.  
__Il fait tinter la clochette de son harnais  
__Pour demander s'il n'y a pas une erreur.  
__Le seul autre bruit est le mouvement  
__Du vent léger et des flocons qui tombent.  
__Les bois sont charmants, sombres et profonds  
__Mais j'ai des promesses à tenir  
__Et des kilomètres à faire avant de dormir  
__Et des kilomètres à faire avant de dormir._

Voilà voilà… Je sais pas pour vous mais moi ça ne me parle absolument pas. J'ai compris juste la fin: je pense que les bois représentent la mort, et que le voyageur est sur le point de se laisser mourir, mais qu'il pense aux gens qui comptent sur lui, et à tout ce qu'il à accomplir avant d'aller "dormir" éternellement. Mais bon, bof…Et quant au début...Je dois être trop bête pour la poésie. En tout cas ça m'énerve de ne pas comprendre. Bref, si vous pouvez m'éclairer…

**Prochain chapitre mercredi donc ! Mais je peux refaire le coup des 10 reviews remarquez...sauf que cette fois ce sera 12!lol! Non, promis, la suite mercredi!  
Oh, au fait, si vous vous rappelez de mon avertissement du premier chapitre, c'est au chapitre 9 que ça va se passer. Là je suis en plein dedans, après je m'attaque au 10.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Lana808:** tu avais posté ta review du chapitre 6 au moment où je mettais le chapitre en 7, donc je n'avais pas pu répondre désolée. Ben, merci donc!lol! Moi aussi ça m'avait fait ça quand je l'avais lu, mais c'est parce que les chapitres sont de mieux en mieux tu verras!

**vivi:** mmh, je préfère quand même mourir dans les bras d'Alan que Severus...parce que si on se réfère à la vision de JKR de Sevie, bof bof!lol! Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs que jusque là, dans cette fic, il n'est dit nulle part que Severus est beau. Euh attends je vais relire quand même! ;-)

**Severia Dousbrune: **"est-ce que hermione est tombée amoureuse de jonathan et pas de rogue?" question intéressante, je crois qu'il y a un semblant de réponse à la fin de ce chapitre, et un peu plus tard. Merci et à bientôt sur "une vie pour une vie" que j'aime que j'adore!;-)

**BoB Chiri:** cette fille est dingue...lol! Et hop, on ressort les dicos français-québécois!lol! Alors, pour aujourd'hui, tu me feras la traduction de "fucktop", "boute", "cheap" et "fake": merci!;-) Moi aussi j'avais bien aimé ce chapitre, mais ce qui suite est encore mieux!

**Vengeresse:** ils sont amis depuis que l'auteur l'a décidé je crois!;-) Ah, c'est gentil d'attendre! Mais je te préviens, à partir de la semaine prochaine ça sera maximum 2 chapitres par semaine! Si tu craques je t'ai dit où la trouver...;-)

**USHermy (loggée, youpi!lol):** mouais, te mêles plus de rien du tout toi!lol! j'plaisante! J'ai eu quelques interprétations dans les reviews, tu peux les lire si tu veux ;-)! Oui, moi je l'aime bien le Sev bourré!lol! Merci pour la review du chapitre 6 aussi!

**galouz:** et non, pas de Hermione, mais dans les chapitres 12 et 13 y'a pas de Severus pour compenser...quelle horreur! J'ai crû que j'allais mourir d'impatience de le retrouver sous mes petits doigts (quand je tape au clavier, rooo!) lol! Vivement la suite de...zut, je me rappelle plus le tire, ta fic que j'adore où tout le monde échange de corps! ;-)

**virg05:** oooh...ok... Ouais, j'aime beaucoup ton interprétation, merci!

**Mary:** t'inquiètes, revoilà Hermione! Par contre dansdeux chapitres très prochainson voit pas Severus! grrr! :-)

**bohemio:** j'aimerais également faire mes compliments à l'auteur, mais on dirait qu'elle s'est retirée du net. Un jour peut-être...Merci pour elle!

**Elfyn:** euh... ?? :-)

**ithilienne:** malheureusement ce n'est pas MA fic mais c'est vrai qu'elle es très bien! :-) Bonne interprétation, merci! Et merci pour cette gentille review! Oui, du courage, il me faut du courage, je ne compte plus les heures que j'ai passées là-dessus!lol

* * *

**Whao, 11 reviews! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je croyais que j'en avais que 7. Je sais plus compter! Enfin 7 ça m'aurait largement suffi pour une histoire qui n'est même pas de moi!:-) Merci beaucoup! Je crois que l'auteur s'est définitivement retirée du net, mais si un jour elle revient, je transmettrai.**

* * *

_A partir de ce chapitre, c'est une toute autre histoire qui commence je crois… _

_  
_Blank Slate

**Auteur : Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 8**

Deux semaines plus tard, une certaine routine avait repris son cours dans la vie du Maître des Potions. Depuis son terrible premier jour de retour en classe, il s'était restreint et attendait maintenant d'avoir au moins une moitié d'excuse pour retirer des points aux diverses maisons, plutôt que pas d'excuse du tout. Les Serpentards furent déroutés de voir qu'il perdaient dorénavant autant de points et recevaient autant de retenues que leurs camarades de Gryffondor. Le favoritisme du directeur de leur maison semblait s'être évaporé, et les rumeurs sur la cause de ceci allaient bon train.

Snape n'apparut plus aux repas dans la Grande Salle. Excepté deux réunions du personnel, où il était arrivé juste à temps et était reparti aussi vite qu'il y avait été autorisé, on ne l'avait pas du tout vu dans le château. Des élèves qui traînaient illicitement dans les couloirs pendant la nuit racontèrent qu'ils avaient dû éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne, comme d'habitude, mais Snape n'était jamais visible nulle part.

En fait, il passait son temps hors des cours dans son laboratoire personnel. Il le quittait uniquement pour enseigner et dormir. Les visiteurs était fermement dissuadés ; même Dumbledore ne se sentit visiblement pas le bienvenu quand il lui rendit visite.

« Je ne veux pas discuter, Albus. Allez vous-en . »

« Je m'inquiète pour vous, Severus. »

« Comme c'est gentil. » dit-il sèchement. Il ferma les yeux momentanément, puis dit : « Je m'excuse. Mais si vous vous inquiétez, alors sachez que je fais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour remédier à la situation. Si vous avez une solution, je suis avide de l'entendre. Si vous n'en avez pas, je vous suggère respectueusement de me laisser m'en sortir seul. »

« Vous n'avez pas à affronter cela tout seul, Severus. Nous sommes tous prêts à faire tout ce que nous pouvons. »

« Ce qui signifie : rien, à moins peut-être que vous puissiez tuer Voldemort pour moi ? Je trouve que votre emploi du temps vis-à-vis de cette tâche est un peu trop relâché pour mes objectifs. »

« Voulez-vous que je réveille Harry Potter et que je l'y envoie immédiatement ? Je suis sûr qu'il irait. » dit doucement Dumbledore, la plus légère pointe d'impatience perçant dans son ton devant l'intraitabilité de Snape.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, dans une bourrasque de robes noires, pour lui faire face. « Non, je ne le veux pas, comme vous le savez très bien. J'essaie d'éviter de sacrificer des innocents. Je sais bien que vous plaisantiez, mais c'était du plus mauvais goût, Albus. »

« En effet. Mes excuses. » Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de Snape, mais la retira tristement quand le plus jeune des deux hommes frémit. « Toutes les ressources que j'ai à ma disposition sont également à vous. Aurors, Langues de Plomb,département de recherche du Ministère. Vous n'avez qu'à demander. »

« Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils seraient tous enchantés de m'aider à faire de la Magie Noire. Je vous remercie, Albus, mais je dois faire ça seul, si tant est que ça puisse être fait. »

« Tout de même… »

« Au revoir, Albus. »

Dumbledore s'en alla en fermant lentement la porte derrière lui.

Tremblant, Snape retourna à son travail.

o§o

« Professeur Lupin ? »

Lupin leva les yeux et sourit à Hermione, qui se tenait avec une hésitation visible et inhabituelle sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Hermione? » Il tira une chaise pour elle, à côté de son bureau.

« Du thé ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. Il le prépara silencieusement, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Quel que soit le sujet pour lequel elle voulait le voir, pensait-il, elle avait des difficultés à en parler.

« Vous êtes notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » dit-elle finalement.

« Oui, je crois bien. » Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, et lui tendit une tasse fumante. Il y avait ajouté plein de sucre ; il pensait que ça pourrait lui être utile. Il nota que son visage était assez pâle.

« Je…J'étais dans la librairie la nuit dernière, après le couvre-feu. Dans la Section Interdite. »

Lupin haussa un sourcil. « Je vois. »

« Je…J'ai pris ça. » Elle sortit un livre de son sac et le lui tendit.

« Vous devriez peut-être confesser ça au Professeur MacGonagall, Hermione. Ou à Madame Pince. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour me confesser, Professeur. Pas exactement. Hum… »

Remus regarda le livre en question. « Magie Noire Moderne » Il connaissait l'ouvrage : en tant que professeur de DFCM, il le devait. C'était une étude des méthodes utilisées par Voldemort pour contrôler ses fidèles, jusqu'à sa chute en 1981. L'ouvrage était des plus précis : l'auteur avait été présent à beaucoup d'interviews assistées par VeritaSerum de Mangemorts capturés. C'était une lecture très sinistre.

« Que voudrais-tu faire d'un tel livre, Hermione ? »

Elle lui raconta l'épisode de la Tour d'Astronomie.

« …et vous voyez, je m'étais dit que peut-être il ne faisait que plaisanter…mais je ne le croyais pas vraiment. »

Lupin ne dit rien.

« Et j'ai pensé… je veux dire, nous… Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'ai pensé que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec moi. »

Ne te rabaisse pas, Hermione, pensa-t-il. Quand Severus était assez redevenu lui-même pour fermer la porte de l'écurie, le cheval était parti depuis longtemps. _(NdT : mdr !! Je ne connais pas d'expression française équivalente, en fait ça veut dire que Severus savait ce qu'il faisait quand il l'a embrassée je pense. Enfin je n'en sais rien…)_

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout moi. C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aussi vive eut-elle toujours été, Remus fut tout de même surpris. « Comment as-tu su à propos de sa Marque des Ténèbres ? »

« Beaucoup de gens l'ont vue, la nuit de la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ou, peut-être que seulement quelques personnes l'ont vue, mais tout le monde en a entendu parler. »

« Non, je voulais dire, comment as-tu su que ça le gênait ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lis ce livre. »

« Je vois. » répéta Lupin « Je devrais vraiment retirer des points, tu sais. Ou peut-être même te donner une retenue. »

« Oui, monsieur. De toute façon, j'ai lu la façon dont la Marque brûle les Mangemorts quand ils sont convoqués, et ce qui arrive à celui qui n'y répond pas. Et Snape frotte beaucoup son bras gauche en cours. »

Lupin gratta l'arête de son nez, l'air fatigué.

« Il travaille sur une potion capable de briser le lien. »

« Mais il ne pourra pas y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa réponse fut extrêmement réticente. « Non, probablement pas. »

« Le livre dit qu'il y a une potion… »

« Elle n'a jamais été préparée avec succès, pour autant que l'on en sache. C'est au-dessus des capacités de la plupart de ceux qui auraient voulu essayer. Et le Professeur Snape ne l'utilisera pas, Hermione. »

« Mais il va devenir fou. »

« Je sais. » La voix de Lupin était très triste. Il posa l'ouvrage sur son bureau.

« Je ramènerai ça plus tard. Mais Hermione, tu ne dois pas dire un seul mot de ce que tu sais à qui que ce soit. Si tu le fais, j'imaginerai une retenue qui te fera regretter d'être née. »

Hermione frissonna devant la sècheresse inhabituelle d'un de ses professeurs préférés, mais hocha la tête.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider. Mais il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire. »

« Oui, Professeur. » Elle ramassa son livre et sortit du bureau.

o§o

Hermione s'attardait dans le couloir devant la salle de classe de Potions, ayant dit à ses amis qu'elle les rattraperait plus tard. Elle avait jeté un sort aux lacets de ses chaussures pour qu'il se cassent, et se retrouva soudain très occupée à les réparer d'une manière non-magique et très longue, jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève ait tourné au coin du couloir. Elle pointa sa baguette sur les lacets.

« Reparo. » Le lacet ne se raccommoda pas seulement comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé, mais il se noua également. Elle attrapa la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, empruntée sans trop de questions à son ami. Elle vérifia qu'elle était complètement couverte, et retourna aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle de classe.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Snape se tint bientôt à moins de deux pas d'elle, pointant sa baguette à l'entrée de son laboratoire. Elle s'y glissa derrière lui, espérant qu'il ne refermerait pas trop vite. Respirant avec difficulté, elle alla se mettre dans le coin le plus éloigné qu'elle put trouver, et attendit qu'il se plonge dans son travail.

Elle prit le temps d'admirer son savoir-faire avec ses outils et ses ingrédients. Ses mouvements, avait-elle noté il y a longtemps, étaient adroits et efficaces, et il y avait définitivement de la beauté en eux. Il était en train de travailler sur ce qui semblait être une variation d'une des potions sur lesquelles elle avait lu quelque chose, et qui étaient désignées comme étant une "accoutumance à certaines substances très mauvaises".L'équivalent sorcier des drogues aurait pu faire passer la cocaïne pour une friandise. Il y avait plusieurs ingrédients sur la table qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que c'était. Elle commença à se demander si ça avait été une si bonne idée après tout ; de toute évidence, quoiqu'il était en train d'essayer de créer, c'était bien au-dessus de son savoir et de son expérience à elle. _Arrogance typiquement Gryffondors, dirait-il. Tu es venue ici en pensant que si quelqu'un pouvait fournir les réponses, ce serait toi. Et tu ne connais même pas les vraies questions._

Snape, pendant ce temps, se demandait combien de temps Hermione mettrait à se montrer. Il avait reconnu l'odeur douce et acide à la fois de son shampoing cerise-amande quand elle l'avait suivi quelques minutes plus tôt. Le parfum lui était unique, il le savait, alors à moins que Potter ait décidé d'emprunter ses affaires de toilette…

Il se lassa d'attendre en premier.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Granger ? La larme d'Unicorne, ou la larme de Phoenix ? Je pense qu'il serait assez extravagant d'utiliser les deux. » Elle émit un bruit de surprise dans son coin, puit fit glisser la cape de sa tête.

« Le reste aussi, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Votre tête sans corps crée une vision assez perturbante. »

Elle rangea la cape dans son sac, et fit quelques pas en avant en traînant les pieds.

« Je…Je voulais…Vous voyez, je pensais que si… »

« Vous avez identifié la nature de mon problème, et vous avez pensé que votre fantastique cervelle pourrait apporter les réponses, ou la mienne a échoué. Arrogance typiquement Gryffondor. »

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de la faire sourire, pour une raison que Snape ne put comprendre. Peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul dans les parages en passe de devenir dingue, pensa-t-il.

« Je ne le verrai pas tout à fait de cette façon, Professeur. Je dirais plutôt que deux têtes valent mieux qu'une. »

« Et vous proposez d'être ma "deuxième tête". »

« Si vous me le permettez. »

Il croisa les bras et la regarda. « Pourquoi souhaitez-vous m'aider, Miss Granger ? »

« Quelqu'un doit le faire. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, peut-être que Madame Pomfresh… »

« Aussi qualifiée que soit Madame Pomfresh en tant que Médicomage, vous en savez déjà plus qu'elle sur les potions. Et ceci, Miss Granger, signifie énormément. »

La mâchoire de Hermione tomba. Son premier compliment de la part de Snape, du moins d'un Snape qui n'était pas soumis à un sort de mémoire, et c'était un compliment spectaculaire.

Elle se remit rapidement. Avoir son ego flatté était agréable, mais ce n'était pas le but de sa venue.

« Me laisserez-vous donc vous aider, Professeur ? »

« Même après que je vous ais rejetée si durement ? »

« Vous rendre compte que vous m'aviez embrassée plusieurs fois quand vous n'étiez pas vous-même a dû être un terrible choc, alors j'ai décidé de vous pardonner. »

Tu n'as pas idée de l'importance du choc, pensa-t-il.

« C'est si noble et Gryffondor de votre part. »

« Merci. »

« Ce n'était pas un compliment. »

« Je sais, mais merci quand même. »

« Vous êtes une jeune fille très bizarre, vous le savez ? »

« Je n'oserais en débattre avec vous. »

Il grogna. C'était bon : ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de rire.

« Vous avez déjà osé énormément plus, en commençant par votre apparition ici aujourd'hui. Arrêtez de bavarder et rendez-vous utile. » Il poussa une planche a découper vers elle, lui tendit un couteau, et fit un geste vers un panier de racines qu'elle ne put identifier. « Très petit, je vous prie, mais faites des bouts constants. Des morceaux irréguliers ne seraient d'aucune utilité. »

ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, pensa-t-il. Même préparée parfaitement, il était improbable que la potion ait beaucoup d'effet de toute façon. Enfin, il devait essayer. D'autres options existaient, mais elles n'étaient pas très bonnes.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant deux heures, et il cessa de renier le fait qu'il trouvait sa compagnie apaisante. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre désir apparent de lui couper la tête, ou même de l'ignorer.

Alors qu'elle travaillait, Hermione médita sur la nature de ses sentiments pour Snape. Elle était rapidement et solidement tombée amoureuse de sa version mémoriellement affaiblie. Mais il avait été gentil, et drôle, et… dis-le, Granger, pensa-t-elle. Ça avait été facile de l'aimer. Le même bagage mystérieux et intimidant que la version d'origine, emballé dans un lapin en peluche. Son fantasme semi conscient de dompter l'inconstant et inapprochable Maître des Potions lui semblait pourtant tout en haut de l'échelle de l'idiotie possible chez une élève maintenant. Sa cruauté envers elle avait été une bonne chose, admit-elle. Elle m'a permis de ne pas le suivre partout comme un petit toutou. Mais une part d'elle-même, réalisa-t-elle, l'aimait encore bien, même avec ses nombreux défauts. L'aimait plutôt beaucoup, en fait. Pendant leur court échange ce soir, elle avait eu un aperçu du Snape dont elle pensait être tombée amoureuse. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa présence ici ce soir, se dit-elle. Même si elle le détestait encore, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le sauver. Elle savait qu'il en ferait autant pour elle.

_A suivre…_

oO§Oo

**Eh bé il était long celui-là ! Wouhou, j'ai fini ! Désolée pour les nombreuses hésitations dans la traduction et les phrases qui peuvent sembler mal tournées, mais je ne suis pas infaillible et j'ai des limites de compréhension:-) ! Si quelqu'un a des propositions à faire sur certaines phrases, ne vous gênez surtout pas, soit par review, soit par mail !**

**Attention, prochain chapitre difficile comme je l'ai déjà dit. Enfin, pas vraiment difficile, mais… Bon, vous lirez l'avertissement siouplé !:-)**

**PS: ah oui au fait... MERCIIIIIII! Je suis dans les favoris de plus de 20 personnes, ça y est! Snif! Merci à vous 21!lol!**

**Oh, et merci à galouz pour le terme "Langues de Plomb", que j'avais laissé en anglais au début (Unspeakables): jamais entendu parler de ça moi, c'est dans le tome 5? Je l'ai lu qu'en anglais! Quand c'est qu'il sort en format poche-euh!?:-)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**bee orchid : **je l'ai dit dans mon profil mais ici je ne sais pas c'est vrai : la fic fait 20 chapitres. La romance il y en a eu un tout petit peu avant t'as peut-être pas remarqué ;-) et il n'y en a plus avant le chapitre 17 ou 18 il me semble, enfin je ne sais plus trop, je commence juste à traduire le 14. Tu connais les danses hawaïennes toi ?lol ! Biz et merci !

**virg05 :** merci. Allez hop, on n'a qu'à aller déterrer Robert Frost et lui demander ! ;-)

**USHermy :** ben non c'est bien illicite ! illégales ? peut-être…raaaa ! hey dis donc toi la ramène pas en traduction !lol ! merciiiiiiiiiiii !

**galouz : **merci beaucoup pour les langues de plomb, j'ai fait le changement ! Quelqu'un m'a dit après que c'était dans le tome 4 : je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout !

**aurelia :** merci pour les précisions, je ne me souvenais plus du tout d'avoir lu ça ! euh…par contre...hum… ils ne vont pas être ensemble avant un petit moment, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'il va y avoir quelques…complications…

**Misslady19 :** oh merci beaucoup ! tu trouves Snape désagréable ? ohlà, que vas-tu penser de ce chapitre !? (mystère…)

**tiayel : **toi tu t'es pas loggée je te parle pas ! lol ! Merci pour les substances néfastes, faudra que je pense à changer, mais ce qui me gêne surtout c'est la structure et la fin de la phrase. Euh, « mémoriquementé c'était pas correct alors ?lol !

**vivi : **moi mon problème c'est d'avoir vu le film avant de lire le livre… Mais bon, en fait, quand j'imagine Rogue, je vois Alan, mais quand j'imagine Snape, je vois LE Snape, bien que dans ma tête il ressemble plus à un personnage de manga qu'à un homme réel !lol ! C'est bizarre…c'est pour ça que maintenant je préfère écrire Snape plutôt que Rogue. Biz !

**Ithilienne : **merci ! Non mais personne ne lit mon profil ou quoi ?lol ! Cette fic a 20 CHAPITRES ! ;-) Mon anglais n'était pas terrible non plus jusqu'en première, là depuis 3 ou 4 ans je m'y suis intéressée et maintenant je le comprend très bien. Par contre pour le parler c'est autre chose… ;-)

**BoB Chiri :** merci pour les traductions mais… ça veut dire quoi croche et kétaine ? mdr ! On s'en sortira jamais !lol ! Oui j'ai pas trop compris non plus pourquoi Hermione allait voir Remus mais j'ai bien aimé quand même. Mmh, une retenue particulière avec Mumus…lol ! Merci et offre-moi un dico pour Noël prochain !;-)

**snapye :** merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que cette fic est excellente, c'est une des meilleures que j'ai lu en anglais. Et la suite est géniale aussi. Biz !

* * *

**_Avertissement :_ C'est le chapitre auquel je pensais quand je disais qu'il y aurait un chapitre assez dur. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'il soit violent, quoi que certains trouveront peut-être qu'il est. Mais il est dur. Triste peut-être. Quand je l'ai lu, j'ai ressenti une toute toute petite pointe de dégoût mais surtout de la peine. En fait voilà, la situation a quelque chose d'assez terrible, en tout cas de mon point de vue, mais l'auteur l'a très bien écrite. Et bizarrement c'est ce chapitre qui m'a fait accrocher à l'histoire. Mais enfin, pour ceux qui décident de lire, vous verrez bien.**

L'avertissement de Auror Borealis était: _ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe violente, bien que pas très imagée, impliquant un consentement douteux. Pas tout à fait NC17, mais un R poussé._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione régressait en Arithmancie, et savait que ses notes chuteraient bientôt dans les autres matières aussi. Son travail était en train de devenir superficiel pour elle, quelque chose à caser entre les cours, les repas et ce qu'elle appelait Le Projet. Le Projet était tout en haut de sa liste, et en ce qui la concernait, le reste pouvait attendre.

Le problème était que Le Projet ne donnait aucun résultat. Elle regardait Snape se détériorer chaque jour, le stress et la douleur faisant des dégâts inexorables sur lui. Il commençait à avoir des difficultés visibles à utiliser son bras gauche. Son humeur était terrible, bien plus que d'habitude. En dix jours, ils avaient essayé quatre potions, toutes expérimentales, et toutes avaient échoué. Quand la troisième n'avait pas marché, Snape l'avait terrifiée en jetant violemment son équipement bien rangé sur le sol avec son bras valide. Quand la quatrième échoua, il s'assit simplement assis par terre, le dos contre le mur de pierre, et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, attendant plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne parle. Mais même là, ce fut juste pour lui dire d'une voix misérable d'aller se coucher.

Hermione gardait une apparence extérieure de calme, mais elle était désespérée. Elle avait travaillé avec lui, l'avait apaisé, avait tenté de prendre soin de lui depuis qu'elle s'était montrée dans son laboratoire, ce soir où elle n'y avait pas été invitée. Elle bravait sa colère pour le faire manger, le faisait s'asseoir de manière à ce qu'elle puisse masser ses épaules nouées, faisant attention de ne pas toucher son bras gauche. Ses émotions à ce moment-là chutèrent comme des montagnes russes Moldues : bouffée de tendresse envers Snape, suivie par de l'exaspération vis-à-vis de lui, ou de la colère envers sa stupidité d'être même devenu un Mangemort à l'origine.

Sa dévotion pour lui ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle fut autorisée à continuer surtout parce que Severus était enclin à la laisser faire, mais aussi parce que c'était désespérément nécessaire. Le directeur n'aimait pas placer un tel fardeau sur les épaules d'un élève, pas plus qu'il n'aimait le fardeau qui était si lourdement posé sur Harry Potter. Mais tout comme avec Harry, il semblait ne pas y avoir d'autre solution. Dumbledore était un sorcier pragmatique. Même si sa mission d'espionnage était terminée, Snape avait encore un rôle important à jouer dans la bataille contre Voldemort. Si Hermione voulait aider, il la laisserait faire aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait, ou jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop dangereux.

Il était impossible pour Hermione de passer tant de temps avec Severus sans obtenir une idée très claire de ses sentiments pour lui. Parfois elle pouvait percevoir de la chaleur dans son regard rempli de douleur quand il s'attardait sur elle. C'était la même chaleur qu'elle avait vu tellement de fois quand il n'était pas lui-même. Cela signifiait bien plus maintenant. Il avait ri plus facilement à cette époque, avait été plus ouvert et amical. Ça avait été lui pendant tout ce temps, elle le savait, pas le Moldu dont Remus lui avait parlé en prenant sur lui-même. Une part de la mémoire de ce pauvre homme était là où celle de Severus ne l'était pas, mais c'était la seule différence. Ses sentiments étaient les siens ; où ce que les siens auraient été s'ils n'avaient pas subi une vie entière d'horreur et de peine. C'était un homme sensible à l'origine, et elle était stupéfaite qu'une telle part de son moi originel soit ressorti intact de ses années de Mangemort. Son moi restauré, le bon comme le mauvais, n'était pas aussi à l'aise que le moi dont il ne se rappelait pas. Mais il était beaucoup plus précieux et facile à aimer.(1)

Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il avait besoin d'elle, pensait-elle. Elle avait besoin de lui également, et ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder.

o§o

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait de nouveau confié ses classes aux autres professeurs. Il y avait résisté. C'était comme laisser tomber. Mais il était indéniable qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses humeurs en face de ses élèves. Il avait dirigé sa baguette sur Draco Malfoy le dernier jour, à cause d'une remarque méprisante dont il ne s'était plus rappelé cinq minutes plus tard, et seul l'usage rapide de la part de Harry Potter du sort de désarmement avait sauvé la vie du garçon. Snape se considérait vraiment chanceux d'avoir été arrêté non seulement avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le sort, mais surtout avant que ses lèvres en aient formé la première syllabe. Il était certain que la tolérance de Dumbledore par rapport à son attitude de plus en plus imprévisible n'aurait pas couvert l'utilisation du Doloris sur un garçon de dix-sept ans.

La présence de Hermione Granger dans sa salle de travail était à la fois un baume et une torture. Le désir de se tourner vers elle pour trouver du réconfort devienait presque irrésistible. Il décida avec réticence qu'il ne pouvait plus l'autoriser à poursuivre sa tâche futile avec lui. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait finir par faire à la jeune fille, en si une autre déception se produisait. Snape soupçonnait que Remus Lupin devait subir quelque chose de ce genre à chaque fois que la pleine lune approchait. Lupin, réalisa-t-il, était fait d'un bois beaucoup plus dur que Snape ne l'avait jamais pensé.

o§o

Encore une fois, ce fut Lupin qui fut chargé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione. Elle le prit calmement, mais il ne put dire qu'elle le prit bien.

« Alors c'est là qu'on se rasseoit et qu'on attend qu'il devienne fou ? Et puis quoi ensuite ? On l'expédie à Ste Mangouste ? »

Remus était également frustré.

« Est-ce que tu penses être la seule à t'inquiéter pour lui, Hermione ? Tu as vu Albus Dumbledore récemment ? Il a vieilli de plusieurs années depuis que tout ceci a commencé. Et moi ? C'est mon ami, tu sais. Un des très rares qui sait ce que je suis, et qui continue de me fréquenter en toute connaissance de cause. »

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux grand ouverts au milieu de son visage barbouillé de larmes.

« Je sais, Professeur. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens… »

« Je sais, mon enfant. C'est dur pour chacun de nous, se contenter de le regarder… se désintégrer. Et savoir qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. »

« Il n'y a rien que _vous_ pouvez faire, vous voulez dire. Mais moi je peux. »

Les yeux de Lupin lancèrent des éclairs. « Pensez-tu sincèrement qu'il te laissera faire ça ? Et il n'y a aucune garantie que ça marche, si tu le faisais. Voldemort a ordonné la création de la potion du Sacrifice Virginal pour punir les Mangemorts déloyaux, pas pour guérir la Marque des Ténèbres. Et il ne l'a jamais utilisée pour débarrasser un Mangemort ayant perdu ses faveurs de sa Marque. Il semble préférer les tuer sur le coup, excepté dans quelques cas notables. » Il grogna sans joie. « De plus, c'est de la magie noire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui définit exactement la magie noire, Professeur ? » L'air de Hermione était déterminé. « La vierge ne meurt pas en fait, vous savez. »

« Je soupçonne que dans n'importe quel rituel de Mangemort, si, bien que ce ne soit pas le problème ici. Ta sécurité ne peut plus être garantie avec Severus. Il est vraiment dans un mauvais état. Même si ça marche, tu ne sais pas quel effet ça aura sur lui. »

« C'est une préparation très simple, voire une des plus faciles à exécuter, Professeur. Si le sang de la vierge est associé au sort qui a crée la Marque des Ténèbres, comme c'est dit dans le livre, le seul effet que ça devrait avoir est de se débarrasser de la Marque. Point. »

Remus la prit par les épaules. « Ecoute-moi. Je connais Severus. Tu le connais. Je ne devrais pas avoir à te dire ça. Il mourrait littéralement avant de devoir utiliser quelqu'un pour quelque chose comme ça. Ne m'oblige pas à t'enfermer dans la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione. Si je sens que tu prends des risques excessifs, je le ferai. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. « Oui, Monsieur. » Elle sortit, très raide, de la salle et quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne la suivait pas, se dirigea vers les donjons.

o§o

Il doit m'écouter, pensa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne vais pas le laisser gâcher sa vie alors que je peux le sauver.

Snape lui avait montré le sort pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de travail, et cette fois elle l'utilisa au lieu de frapper, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il réponde. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, et fut choquée par ce qu'elle y vit.

Une fois de plus, elle était jonchée de matériel brisé. Un épais liquide orange gouttait des murs et couvrait les meubles dispersés. Snape était assis sur un tabouret, les épaules affaissées, dos à elle. Sa tête était baissée, et elle put voir qu'il tenait délicatement son bras gauche. Il tremblait violemment. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce serait sa seule chance de le convaincre, elle en était certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas tout foutre en l'air.

Il poussa un grand soupir vaincu, et elle sentit son cœur se tordre. Elle commençait à s'avancer vers lui quand elle remarqua la baguette dans sa main droite. Elle s'arrêta, pensant qu'il voulait nettoyer le désordre dans son laboratoire. Elle le regarda avec perplexité la lever en un mouvement saccadé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pointée sur lui-même. Oh non, pensa-t-elle…

« _Avada… »_

Elle se rua sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol. Il défaillit en dessous d'elle, le souffle violemment expulsé de son corps. Il resta sonné assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse saisir sa propre baguette. Elle se leva et la pointa sur lui.

« _Petrificus Totalus_. Je suis désolée, Severus, mais vous allez devoir rester là pendant un petit moment. » Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Hermione alors qu'elle réparait l'équipement endommagé avec sa baguette, et se débarrassait de ce qu'elle pouvait seulement supposer être une autre concoction ratée.

« Espèce de foutu d'imbécile ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? » dit-elle d'un ton rageur tout en travaillant, sachant qu'il pouvait l'entendre. « Je vous ai dit que si vous faisiez ça, je vous suivrais. Vous ne pensiez pas que j'étais sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous aime, espèce de salopard. Vous n'allez nulle part. » tempêta-t-elle alors qu'elle réunissait les ingrédients, allant et venant entre le laboratoire et la réserve. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle lança des sorts de protection à toutes les entrées de la pièce. Lupin peut me donner ma retenue, pensa-t-elle, ils peuvent me virer de Poudlard, du moment que j'en finis d'abord avec ça.

En moins de quinze minutes, elle finit de confectionner la première potion. Elle la mit de côté et commença l'autre, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle fut allée aussi loin que possible sans l'ingrédient clé. Elle détestait le fait de le laisser attaché si longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il tente de l'arrêter. Cela prit plus d'une heure du plus méticuleux des travail qu'elle ait jamais accompli, mais finalement ce fut prêt. Elle versa la simple mais puissante potion de désir dans une petite fiole, la prit et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, la tenant au-dessus de ses lèvres alors que son autre main levait sa baguette. Les yeux de Severus étaient sur elle, indéchiffrables sur son visage immobile. Elle libéra le corps attaché, puis inclina la fiole sur sa bouche légèrement ouverte, comptant sur ses réflexes pour en avaler au moins un peu avant de pouvoir réagir et la recracher.

Snape s'assit, et jeta un regard furieux à Hermione en même temps qu'il tendait le bras vers elle. Il n'y avait pas de lit dans la pièce, pas même un canapé. Il abattit douloureusement sa bouche sur la sienne, son baiser transmettant de la rage et du désir et pas grand chose d'autre. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à de la douceur (pas tout à fait) mais cette sauvagerie la surprit et, instinctivement, elle s'écarta. Le bras de Severus s'enroula autour de son corps, la plaquant contre lui. Il siffla devant la douleur, mais sa prise ne se relâcha pas. Elle essaya de le repousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de sa mission. Elle se détendit autant que possible, sachant ce qui était sur le point de se passer, et combien cela ne ressemblerait pas à ce dont elle avait rêvé.

La main de Snape trouva le devant de ses robes et les déchira vicieusement jusqu'en bas, les boutons s'éparpillant partout. Sa main libre pétrit durement son sein à travers son pull, la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle ne lutta pas pour lui résister. Il releva ses propres robes et tâtonna avec hâte son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit libéré. Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la tienne, se dit-elle. Tu as voulu ça, tu l'as eu, sois-en heureuse. Il la poussa au sol, agrippant l'ourlet de sa jupe et la relevant jusqu'à sa taille. Il attrapa son sous-vêtement et le tira d'un coup sec sur ses chevilles et par-dessus ses pieds, le lançant plus loin, puis utilisa son genou pour écarter ses cuisses.

Sa première poussée fut atroce pour Hermione. Sa virginité mise à part, elle n'était absolument pas préparée. Une douleur fulgurante l'élança, crispant son corps entier.

« Détendez-vous, imbécile. » dit Severus entre ses dents serrées. Il poussa au travers des muscles et tissus qui lui résistaient, puis se retira et répéta le douloureux processus encore et encore. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier sa douleur et sa peur.

Tu dois faire mieux que ça, Granger, se critiqua-t-elle sévèrement. Où est le courage tant vanté des Gryffondors ? Elle étouffa ses sanglots et jeta ses bras autour de lui, le sentant se raidir de surprise.

« Je t'aime, Severus. »

Finalement il frissonna et se répandit en elle. Quand il fut immobile, elle le poussa hors d'elle et se remit sur ses pieds.

Il s'assit et la regarda silencieusement récupérer le sang frais sur ses cuisses et en ajouter une seule goutte à la potion qu'elle avait préparé. Quand elle lui amena le flacon il le porta à ses lèvres et le vida d'une gorgée.

Elle l'empêcha juste à temps de se cogner la tête par terre quand il s'évanouit.

_A suivre…_

oOo§oOo

(1)J'aipas tropcompris…lol ! « moi », c'est « self » en anglais. En fait normalement, pour ceux qui ont fait de la philo, «moi » c'est un peu la conscience. J'aurais pu traduire autrement, mais ça s'écartait trop de la phrase d'origine

oO§Oo

**Ouf, j'y suis arrivée. Bon… Vous vous attendiez certainement à pire. Mais moi quand je l'ai lu je peux vous dire que ça m'a touchée. Le fait qu'elle fasse ça par amour. Mais que ça soit si terrible pour elle. Et quand vous saurez la suite… Enfin bref ! ;-) Ah et j'ai adoré quand elle dit « vous n'allez nulle part ! » Un côté fleur bleue insoupçonné de ma personnalité peut-être…bref !lol !**

**Bizarrement ça ne m'a rien fait quand je l'ai traduit. Peut-être que ça ne donne pas pareil en français… Ou c'est le fait de l'avoir lu plusieurs fois. Mais pourtant quand je le relis en anglais ça me file toujours des frissons. (de plusieurs choses bizarrement) Comprend pas…**

**La suite la semaine prochaine. Je reprends les cours, donc je pense que je ne pourrai mettre qu'un ou deux chapitres par semaine à partir de maintenant. Et j'espère que je pourrai répondre aux reviews mais je ne vous promet rien vu que je me connecterai depuis la fac. Que ça ne vous empêche pas d'en laisser !:-)**

**Oh, et pour vous prévenir : le début du chapitre 10 m'a toute émue ! D'ailleurs les suivants ont quelque chose de joli aussi. Vous verrez.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Wholala je prends la peine de répondre aux reviews parce-que c'est vraiment très gentil d'en avoir laissé autant, mais je vais me faire fusiller par tous les gens qui attendent derrière moi!(je suis à la fac) ça va être court donc..._**

**vivi:** ben euh merci alors!:-)

**virg05:** j'ai ressenti la même chose

**BoB Chiri:** ok merci pour les traductions! y'en a pas d'autres cette fois!lol! La fic tu la trouveras en anglais sur le groupe yahoo WIKKT, je crois que le lien est sur HRFRHO

**majarade:** merci! Le seul endroit où tu peux la trouver c'est sur le groupe yahoo WIKKT, dans les "files" il y a un dossier Auror Borealis et elle est là. Si tu ne trouves pas envoie moi un mail j'essaierai de te mettre un lien.

**bohemio:** nan nan nan! C'est MOI et moi seule qui m'occupe de lui, va-t-en vilaine va!lol!

**UHermy:** non je n'ai pas lu cette fic. Hey, je rentre chez moi pas ce week-end, mais celui d'après! Donc je serai sur le chat le...euh...15 je crois! biz et à bientôt donc!

**Severia Dousbrune:** moui j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre aussi, à vrai dire c'est un de mes préférés...mais y'a le 11 aussi...aaah, le 11...lol, tu verras!

**Tiayel:** moi aussi!lol! tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre! Ah non faudra attendre le 11 aussi...

**galouz:** merci à toi aussi.Moi j'ai pas de partiels, nananananère!lol! Par contre j'ai une épreuve (sciences du langage, beurk!) où c'est l'exam définitif! ça doit être bientôt...zut je sais pas quand c'est exactement! ah bravo!lol

**Mélinda:** ta review ne s'est pas affichée en entier mais merci quand même!;-)

**Kyana Lupin:** ben relis le chapitre 9 alors parce-qu'il est important dans l'histoire. Bon dodo! ;-)

**Britany LovArt:** 'spèce de sado va!lol!

**Raaaa ! Je suis dégoûtée ! J'avais avancé jusqu'au début du chapitre 14 dans la traduction, mais ma £#µ# de disquette a planté, j'ai tout perdu ! Je peux vous dire qu'il faut vraiment de la motivation pour recommencer, parce que c'est super long, et qu'en plus il n'y plus l'enthousiasme de la première fois où l'on passe le texte en français. Donc excusez-moi si dans les 4 prochains chapitres il y aura des erreurs où des phrases mal tournées, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas cette motivation. Peut-être que j'actualiserai les chapitres un jour, mais si vous voulez l'histoire rapidement faudra se contenter de ça pour l'instant. Désolée.**

Blank Slate

Auteur : **Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 10**

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être savoir que ça a marché. »

Ron Weasley s'assit sur le lit de Hermione. Juste après être sortie de l'infirmerie, elle était allée directement dans sa chambre et y était restée. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le mur. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses coups sur la porte, ou à ceux de n'importe qui d'autre, pendant plusieurs heures. Finalement, il avait déverrouillé la porte avec sa baguette et était entré. Il était assis là depuis dix minutes, attendant qu'elle cesse de l'ignorer.

Il posa une main sur son dos, et commença à le frotter de la manière apaisante que sa mère utilisait quand il était petit. Un reniflement suspect fut sa seule réponse. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais il était sûr qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

« Tout le monde parle de ça. Je retire toutes les remarques désobligeantes que j'ai pu faire sur le temps que tu passes à la bibliothèque, Hermione. Tu t'es débarrassé de la Marque des Ténèbres de Snape. Un sacré miracle, que je dis. Tu as fais plus que ça, aussi, tu sais ? »

Il attendit, espérant qu'elle serait assez curieuse pour dire quelque chose. Après plusieurs minutes, il soupira et poursuivit.

« Il a l'air beaucoup mieux, aussi. Il a l'air d'avoir rajeuni de dix ans, et d'être en meilleure santé. Il est terriblement silencieux, par contre. Je me demande s'il reviendra en classe demain. » Ou si toi tu reviendras, pensa-t-il.

« Bref, je ne voulais pas t'embêter, mais Dumbledore a demandé à te voir il y a un petit moment déjà. Il a dit que ce serait quand ça t'irait, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire attendre plus longtemps, non ? » Son corps s'était raidi à la mention de la convocation de Dumbledore : il y répondit en frottant plus fort, essayant d'insuffler autant de réconfort qu'il le pouvait dans le geste. « Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi, chérie ? »

Le petit mot tendre brisa les barrières de son silence. Ron n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de faire preuve d'affection, elle le savait : c'était plus le genre à lui donner bon gros coup dans le bras pour lui faire savoir qu'il s'inquiétait plutôt que de lui dire des mots doux. Elle s'assit et le laissa la bercer dans ses bras, pleurant bruyamment dans ses robes. Il sortit à la hâte un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Il m'a regardée comme si je l'avais trahi. » dit-elle. Sa voix était rendue rauque par les larmes, mais elle avait aussi un son vide que Ron n'aima pas du tout.

« Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, Hermione. Ne l'oublie pas. Je ne pense pas que j'en aurais fais autant pour Snape. » Il frissonna à l'image qu'il venait juste de faire naître dans sa tête. « Je suis même sûr que je ne l'aurais pas fait. Peut-être pour le Professeur Vector... »

Il espéra que la blague la ferait au moins sourire, aussi mauvaise qu'elle fut, mais non. Il se leva et la tira par la main.

« Allez, lève-toi. Mieux vaut en finir avec ça. Et si je peux me permettre, tu ferais peut-être bien de te laver un peu avant. Tu as vraiment l'air horrible, tu sais. »

« Merci, Ron. » Hermione sentit une vague d'affection pour lui, et pour Harry aussi. Ils avaient certainement tiré à pile ou face qui aurait la charge de la sortir de sa prison psychologique, pensa-t-elle. Personne n'avait jamais eu de si bons amis. « Tu sais vraiment comment remonter le moral à une fille. »

Ron la conduisit au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry flanqué de l'autre côté. Elle ne les autorisa pas à l'accompagner plus loin que la gargouille : elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un croit qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'avoir des gardes du corps. Elle leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas à l'attendre. Ils hochèrent la tête, et quand l'escalier l'eut emmenée et que la gargouille se fut remise en place, ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur de pierre et attendirent quand même.

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait l'air le plus grave que Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu. Le Professeur Lupin était là, ainsi que le Professeur McGonagall. Des trois, le visage de McGonagall était celui qui portait l'air le plus proche de la compassion. L'expression de Lupin était fermée, indéchiffrable.

« Je suis sûre que vous comprenez la gravité de ce que vous avez fait ? » La voix de Dumbledore était démunie de son habituelle chaleur. Hermione sentit son sang-froid s'écrouler. Elle respira profondément, résolue à ne pas pleurer.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Vous avez délibérément désobéi aux ordres explicites d'un professeur de Poudlard. Vous avez drogué et ensorcelé un autre, le forçant à faire quelque chose que vous saviez qu'il considérerait comme répugnant et, si le choix lui avait été donné, qu'il aurait refusé de faire. Votre méthode a utilisé la Magie Noire, comme le Professeur Lupin vous l'avait déjà expliqué, je crois ? »

Hermione fit oui de la tête.

« Le Ministère est au courant de vos actes, Miss Granger. Ce fut avec quelque difficulté que je suis arrivé à persuader le Ministre de me laisser m'occuper de vous, et de rappeler ses deux Aurors, ma foi assez zélés. »

Aurors ? Hermione se sentit mal.

« Cela m'aurait peiné de vous voir passer même une très courte période à Azkaban. Bien que je n'ai aucun doute que l'issue de votre procès aurait été favorable, étant données les circonstances, cela aurait été une expérience très désagréable pour vous. »

Hermione sentit la pièce tourner autour d'elle. Lupin fut là avant qu'elle puisse tomber, et il l'amena vers une chaise.

« Je vois que vous appréciez la gravité de la situation. Vous comprendre, je suis sûr, pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir l'air d'être trop indulgent envers vous. Je ne voudrais pas voir le Ministère décider que je ne vous ai pas punie de façon adéquate, et demander à ce que je vous remette entre leurs mains finalement. »

La gorge de Hermione s'assécha et se serra. Elle avala sa salive difficilement, essayant de respirer.

« J'ai convaincu le Ministre qu'il était dans le plus grand intérêt de la communauté sorcière que vous soyez autorisée à achever votre éducation. Votre dossier a été un facteur déterminant. Je suis soulagé de dire que je n'aurai pas à vous renvoyer de Poudlard. Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous suspendre de cours pour une période de deux semaines. »

Hermione entendit à peine. "Azkaban" et "procès" tintaient encore à ses oreilles.

« Vous allez avoir le choix, soit vous retournez chez vous pour la période de votre suspension... »

« Oh, non... » Elle s'interrompit avant de plaider plus que ça. Elle ne supplierait pas.

« Soit vous restez à Poudlard, même si vous devrez quitter la tour de Gryffondor. Quel est votre choix ? »

« Je vais rester. » murmura-t-elle

« Vous passerez les deux semaines enfermée dans les quartiers des invités. Vous n'irez pas dans la Grande Salle, vos repas vous seront apportés. On vous autorisera autant de livres que vous le souhaitez, y compris des livres de classe, mais vos devoirs seront refusés jusqu'à la fin de votre punition. »

Je ne rattraperai jamais, pensa-t-elle avec abattement, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Vous pourrez recevoir des visiteurs pour des périodes de temps limitées, chaque visite devant être approuvée par le Professeur McGonagall. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, ou une question à poser, Miss Granger ? »

« Pourrais-je... Pourrais-je parler au Professeur Snape, s'il vous plaît ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore passèrent rapidement de Lupin à McGonagall avant qu'il ne parle. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait sage, ma chère. Je l'informerai de votre requête, cependant, même si je ne peux pas certifier qu'il y accèdera. » Il fit une pause. « Miss Granger ? »

« Oui, Professeur ? »

« Puis-je me permettre de dire que je suis soulagé d'être toujours en possession de mon Maître des Potions ? Severus aurait été très dur à remplacer. » Pour la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau, Hermione put voir un pétillement dans les yeux âgés. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

McGonagall conduisit Hermione hors du bureau, puis en bas, où Harry et Ron attendaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « J'ai été suspendue deux semaines. »

« Suspendue ! » s'exclama Ron. « Mais tu as sauvé la vie de Snape ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Mr Weasley, votre amie a enfreint un grand nombre de règles de l'école, ainsi que plusieurs lois sorcières. Elle s'est également mise en grand danger. Elle aurait pu être tuée. »

« T-tuée ? » Hermione était abasourdie.

« La santé mentale du Professeur Snape était devenue extrêmement instable, Miss Granger. Entre ça et la potion de désir...J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que ses effets n'avaient rien à voir avec de l'amour ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Bien. Si vous aviez tenté de changer d'avis, il aurait facilement pu devenir violent. Aussi mauvaise que fut l'expérience pour vous, elle aurait pu être encore bien pire. »

« Oh mon Dieu... » dit Harry, horrifié.

« Précisément, Mr Potter. Maintenant il est temps pour vous deux de retourner à Gryffondor. Je vous ferai savoir quand vous pourrez rendre visite à Miss Granger. »

Ils prirent un air rebel, mais ils obéirent. Hermione suivit McGonagall le long d'un couloir peu utilisé jusqu'à un petit ensemble de pièces, consistant en une chambre, une salle de bains et un minuscule salon. Ses affaires étaient déjà là, rangées soigneusement dans l'appartement. Une grosse pile de livres était posée sur le bureau. Pour une prison, pensa-t-elle, ça avait l'air assez confortable.

Avant de partir, McGonagall posa sa main sur la joue de Hermione.

« Si cela peut vous consoler, mon enfant, à votre place, j'aurais fait la même chose. »

o§o

La porte de son salon se rouvrit plus tard ce soir-là. Le Professeur McGonagall entra. Elle n'était pas seule.

« J'ai crû comprendre que vous vouliez me voir, Miss Granger ? »

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

**J'aime beaucoup la dernière phrase de McGo, c'est tout gentil... Et j'aime bien la première scène aussi, avec Ron, c'était mignon.**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur de mise en page ou des mots qui manquent, je n'ai pas le temps de relire...**

**Au moment où je poste je suis à nouveau au milieu du chapitre 12, il me reste plus que la fin et le 13 à refaire. Allez, courage...pfff, fais iech comme disent les jeunes :-) ! On m'a souvent demandé un truc donc je le dis ici : il y a 20 chapitres en tout. (vous lisez jamais mon profil ou quoi ?! bon, ok, je le fais pas souvent non plus ;-) )**

**La suite jeudi ou vendredi je pense, lundi prochain au plus tard. Biz.**

**PS : oh, et bonne année à tout le monde bien sûr !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Désolée je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde, j'essaierai de me rattraper la prochaine fois! Donc, Severia Dousbrune, Sammy, Kyana Lupin, vivi, Tiayel, UHermy, bohemio: merci beaucoup!!**

**galouz:** oui enfin j'ai pas de partiels mais j'ai un exam définitif à la fin du mois sur une matière...j'aimerais bien savoir quand, ça serait bête de le rater...lol! Je crois que Ron et Harry ont de la compassion pour elle, tout simplement. Quant à Dumbledore, on connaît sa grande indulgence... (moi j'te dis qu'il aurait dû te me le virer ce sale con de Sirius après le coup de la cabane!lol!) Pour la traduction bis, je me traîne au chapitre 13, j'espère que je vais arriver à repartir.

**BritanyLovArt:** ah oui j'aime bien ta traduction de la phrase, il faudra que je pense à changer un jour, merci! Argh, bosser à McDo, comment fais-tu?! Bon courage en tout cas!

**Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés. Bonne lecture!**

Blank Slate

Auteur : **Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 11**

« Oui, je voulais vous voir, Professeur. Merci d'être venu. » Hermione se leva de son siège, tirant nerveusement sur ses robes comme pour enlever un fil imaginaire. Elle avait passé la journée à espérer le voir, mais maintenant elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il croisa les bras, dans son attitude complètement inaccessible.

« Maintenant que je suis ici, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je... » Elle leva des yeux marrons et anxieux vers les rébarbatifs iris noirs. « Professeur, » dit-elle, se tournant vers McGonagall « serait-il possible que je parle en privé au Professeur Snape ? Juste quelques minutes ? »

Mc Gonagall eut l'air d'hésiter, mais elle se tourna vers Snape.

« Pas la peine de m'attendre, Minerva. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

« Je vous donne dix minutes, Miss Granger. » Elle quitta la pièce.

Hermione croisa ses propres bras, mais la position lui donna l'air plus perdue que distante.

« Je... Je crois que je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien, et... »

« Je vais tout à fait bien, merci. » Son ton était dédaigneux.

« Oui, vous avez l'air... » ...merveilleux... « bien. »

« Y'avait-il autre chose que vous requériez de ma part, Miss Granger, hormis une opportunité de poser des questions auxquelles n'importe quel autre membre du personnel aurait pu vous répondre ? »

« Elle est vraiment partie ? » lâcha-t-elle

Il la regarda un moment, et puis, retroussant la manche gauche de ses robes, il tendit son bras.

« Voyez vous-même. »

Le bras gauche de Snape n'était plus marqué.

« Alors ça a marché. »

« Oui, Miss Granger, vous avez réussi. Là où j'ai échoué, vous avez atteint le but. Mes félicitations. » Hermione n'avait jamais détesté son sarcasme autant qu'à ce moment-là, où ses mots la découpaient comme un fouet aux lanières de fer, sans mercie.

« Je vous ai sauvé la vie. »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de le faire. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si odieux à propos de ça ? Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas ce que j'ai fait, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça vous dérange tellement ? Est-ce que c'était si horrible de coucher avec moi pour que vous ayez préféré mourir ? » Les mots étaient comme sortis de nulle part. Les ayant prononcés, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre la réponse à une question qu'elle regrettait déjà d'avoir posée.

« La Marque des Ténèbres a disparu, Miss Granger, et pour cela, je vous remercie vraiment en effet. » Son visage méprisant affichait une véritable rage. Hermione recula sans s'en rendre compte. « Je ne suis plus en danger de devenir fou à cause d'elle. J'admets que c'est une bonne chose. Mais les marques sur mon âme qu'elle représentait... celles-là son irradiquables. Effacez la Marque un millier de fois, et celles-là resteront. Et maintenant, à cause de vos actes, je porte le fardeau d'une autre encore, bien pire que le reste parce-que... » Il s'interrompit, juste à temps. Parce-que je n'ai jamais aimé aucune autre de mes victimes, Hermione. « Parce-que cela représente une violation de la position de confiance que j'ai dans cette école. Je ne peux pas garder la tête haute, Miss Granger. Je vous ai débauchée, et tous le savent. Votre innocence est perdue : une victime de plus de Severus Snape, le Mangemort. »

« Ancien Mangemort. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dit, ancien Mangemort. »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que ça compte ? Je serai toujours souillé. Et maintenant vous êtes souillée avec moi. Vous vous êtes ruinée à travers cette intime association avec moi. » Ses mots étaient comme des flèches enduites d'amertume.

« Ce n'était pas de votre faute. »

« Parlez donc plus fort, Miss Granger. Si vous devez marmonner chaque mot, nous ne finirons jamais cette discussion. Il se fait tard. »

« J'ai dit, ce n'était pas de votre faute. C'était de la mienne. »

« Comme je suis content que vous vous en rendiez compte. Malgré tout, je dois vivre avec les conséquences quand même. »

La colère s'empara d'elle. Reconnaissez au moins que je me suis souciée de vous, pensa-t-elle.

« Aurais-je du simplement vous laisser vous tuer ? »

Il tressaillit. Le mouvement fut à peine perceptible, mais Hermione le vit.

« Oui. C'est exactement ce que vous auriez dû faire. »

L'émotion fit trembler Hermione. Elle chercha sa baguette, oubliant qu'elle lui avait été enlevée en guise de punition. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un couteau posé sur la table, une orange à moitié épluchée oubliée à côté.

« Je vous avez dit que si vous vous tuiez, je vous suivrais ? Non ? »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce mélodrame serve à... »

« Oui ou non ? » cria-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Elle attrapa le couteau sur la table et le mit dans la main de Snape. Surpris, il le prit. Elle se retourna et pressa son dos contre lui, saisissant la main qui tenait le couteau. Alors qu'il demeurait choqué et sans résistance, elle le leva sur sa gorge.

« J'ai tout fichu en l'air. Rétablissez les choses. »

« Merde, Hermione... » Sa voix était incrédule. Si elle avait pu voir son visage, il lui aurait paru plus blanc que la barbe de Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez vraiment mourir ? D'accord, très bien, mourrez. Mais prenez-moi avec vous. Je ne resterai pas si vous partez, et je préfèrerais vraiment ne pas avoir à faire ça moi-même. »

Elle pressa un peu plus la lame ; il n'osa pas faire de mouvement brusque, de peur de la blesser.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

« Pour la même raison que je vois ai forcé à me baiser. Pour la même raison que je ne vous ai pas laissé utiliser l'Avada Kedavra sur vous-même. Je vous aime. Et si mes actes vous ont enchaîné à une vie que vous ne pouvez pas supporter, si ça va vraiment si mal, alors je vous aime assez pour vous laisser partir. Mais je viens aussi. »

« Et si je ne vous aime pas, Hermione ? »

Elle resta silencieuse. Une goutte humide heurta le bras de Snape.

« Et si je ne vous aime pas ? » répéta-t-il, son murmure velouté, apaisant, en contraste avec la dureté brute des mots.

Les secondes s'éternisèrent pour Snape, sa main faisant pendre involontairement la mort à la gorge de Hermione. Des mots d'amour se formèrent sur ses lèvres, mais il retint son souffleà leur encontre. Pas comme ça, pensa-t-il.

Après ce qui parut des heures, la main de Hermione s'abaissa.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle sombrement. « Pour tout. » Elle s'assit à la table, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

La porte s'ouvrit, et McGonagall entra. Elle s'arrêta, stupéfaite à la vue de Hermione pleurant sans retenue et Snape l'air impuissant. Elle vit le couteau qu'il tenait. Il le mit dans sa poche, son regard indiquant brièvement la jeune femme sanglotante. Les yeux de McGonagall s'écarquillèrent.

Elle se dirigea vers Hermione et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève.

« Je vais me débrouiller maintenant, Severus. » Sa voix était calme, en contradiction avec l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Snape hocha la tête sans dire mot et quitta la pièce, ses jambes tremblantes le portant à peine jusque dans ses quartiers. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

**Aaah j'adore ce chapitre ! J'imagine sa voix et son ton quand il lui dit « Et si je ne vous aime pas ? » et...aaah c'est beau ! lol !**

**Pas de Severus dans les deux prochains chapitres, snif ! Mais ils sont intéressants quand même !;-)**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Désolée, normalement ce chapitre aurait dû être publié lundi, mais en voyant aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas de review je suis venue voir ici et j'ai vu qu'il était resté dans le "document manager"!! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, en tout cas désolée du retard,c'est pas moi c'est ce vilain site!;-)**

**virg05:** hey mais-euh, c'est pas ma faute à moi, je suis qu'une humble traductrice! Faut jeter les tomates sur Auror Borealis!;-) Mais l'absence de Severus est compensée par deux très bons chapitres! (même si ce ne sont pas les meilleurs)

**UHermy:** merci pour les deux reviews ;-) Eh ben ouais, pas de Severus, mais comme tu seras encore plus contente de le retrouver!;-)

**Drusilla452:** merci beaucoup! tu as lue la fic originale ou pas alors?

**danaspooky:** je ne suis que la traductrice de cette super histoire, je le rappelle. Donc ce n'est pas moi qui décide du sort de Hermione ou de la présence de Severus!:-) Mais, héhé, non, pas de Snape junior, mais une petite surprise bientôt...;-)

**galouz:** aaah, cette phrase... bon, wouhou, on se calme, ne pas y penser!;-)

**bohemio:** c'est quelque chose que je trouverais stupide dans laréalité (mourir pour quelqu'un alors que le plus beau cadeau qu'on peut lui faire c'est au contraire de vivre), mais dans cette fic c'est vrai que c'est très joli et surtout très bien écrit. Biz

**Wendy Malfoy:** oui, c'est "wahou" comme tu dis! lol! merci et biz!

**Britany LovArt:** non c'est pas du tout ce sens ici. merci quand même! lol!

**leoline:** ben moi aussi!lol! J'adore cette histoire.

**vivi:** oui c'est d'ailleurs dit plusieurs fois avant qu'il l'aime, à chaque fois qu'on lit ses pensées en fait!;-)

**Agath:** la motivation est pas terrible, elle va peut-être revenir ce week-end, enfin j'espère. Je suis toujours coincée au chapitre 13, snif! Mais allez, un Mars, et ça repart! (euh, je préfère les Twix, tu crois que ça marche? ;-) )

**theslayer:** ah ça je ne le révèlerai pas! Euh...attends, je ne sais même plus si je me souviens de la fin!lol

* * *

Blank Slate

Auteur : **Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 12**

Peu après le départ de Snape, Hermione eut un autre visiteur. McGonagall répondit au coup à la porte. C'était Remus Lupin.

Hermione était recroquevillée sur le lit, enveloppée dans une petite bulle serrée de désespoir. Elle vit Lupin et détourna la tête. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire la leçon, Hermione. Je pense que tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle renifla. « Vous m'aviez prévenue. »

« C'est vrai. Et j'espérais que tu en tiendrais compte. Mais comme tout le monde, je suis heureux des résultats de ta désobéissance...pour la plupart. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par la plupart ? »

« Je suis rentré dans le Professeur Snape dans le couloir...littéralement. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je l'ai jamais vu heurté quelqu'un parce-qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait. »

« Je pense que je l'ai vraiment énervé. » Mince, Hermione, c'était certainement la chose la plus stupide que je t'ai jamais entendue dire, se réprimanda-t-elle. Traumatisé, plutôt. A quoi tu pensais bon sang ?

« Hum...oui. Je suppose que oui. Il n'a rien voulu me dire cependant. Et je ne suis pas ici pour les détails juteux. » dit-il, quand elle leva les yeux sur lui. « Je veux juste faire en sorte que tu saches tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. »

« Qu'il y a-t-il d'autre à savoir ? J'ai tout bonnement violé le Professeur Snape, et il se vautre dans la culpabilité à cause de ça, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il a dit qu'il aurait voulu que je le laisse mourir. Et je lui ai ôté ce choix : mais je ne pouvais pas simplement rester là et ne rien faire, Professeur ! Si je devais le refaire, je le ferais, même si ça devait le faire me haïr deux fois plus que maintenant. »

Lupin était assez sûr que Snape ne haïssait pas Hermione, mais il ne le mentionna pas.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il se sentait si coupable ? » demanda-t-il

« Il a dit qu'il m'avait débauchée. Comment peut-il voir ça comme ça ? Je l'ai forcé à le faire. Et il a dit qu'il serait toujours souillé, et que maintenant je le suis aussi. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. »

« C'est seulement une partie. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quand tu m'as demandé ce qui faisait de la potion du Sacrifice Virginal de la magie noire ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête. Malgré sa tristesse, elle était curieuse de savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Le sang de la vierge doit être pris avec l'intention de faire du mal. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup : être en colère contre la personne, vouloir se venger d'elle en étant brutal...c'est suffisant. Mais c'est un élément nécessaire. »

« Je n'ai pas vu ça, quand j'ai lu. » Hermione était perdue.

« Je ne crois pas que "Magie Noire Moderne" en fait mention. Plusieurs autres textes, par contre, le font. Les Mangemorts interviewés avec le VeritaSerum ont évité de dire ce que la potion le leur permettait ; le livre que tu as consulté a un certain nombre de telles omissions. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Hermione « je présume que le Professeur Snape sait ça ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que cela t'aides à comprendre son, hum...ennui ? »

Grands Dieux, pensa-t-elle.

« Mais enfin...je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser mourir. »

McGonagall parla. « Je ne peux pas dire si vous auriez dû ou non faire ceci, Hermione. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà mon opinion sur le fait que vous ne l'ayez pas fait. »

« Merci, Professeur. » Hermione avait désespérément besoin d'un vote de confiance à ce moment-là.

« Mais le fait que le Sacrifice Virginal ait marché signifie que l'intention de nuire était bien présente chez le Professeur Snape. Il était en colère d'être contrôlé, et bien sûr la Marque des Ténèbres avait fait des dégats sur son esprit. Personne ne peut dire à juste titre qu'il était responsable de ses actes à ce moment-là...mais un grand nombre le fera, néanmoins, à cause de son histoire. » Le visage de Remus était sombre.

« Mais c'était moi ! Je l'ai mis sous _Petrificus_. Je lui ai fait avalé de force une potion de désir. Et son humeur avait été horrible depuis des jours. Il n'était pas du tout lui-même. » Lupin et McGonagall parurent tous deux stupéfaits de cette déclaration. Hermione était vraiment éprise de lui si elle pouvait penser cela, pensa Lupin. « Bien sûr qu'il était en colère contre moi. » La réaction de Snape par rapport au fait d'avoir été guéri de la Marque des Ténèbres prenait plus de sens pour Hermione maintenant. Comment puis-je remédier au remède, se demanda-t-elle.

« Il s'inquiétait pour ma réputation aussi. » dit Hermione. « Pourquoi s'en préoccuperait-il, alors que j'ai ruiné le moindre chance qu'il avait de retrouver la sienne ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, mais... »

« Alors peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne le fassiez pas, Remus. » l'interrompit McGonagall.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête. Puis il sortit un flacon de sa poche.

« Le Professeur Snape a fait ceci pour toi. Il me l'a donné quand je l'ai vu dans le couloir. Il voulait te le donner lui-même, mais ça lui est sorti de l'esprit. » Il le tendit à Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle

« Une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Il a dit qu'il pensait que vous en auriez peut-être besoin, après cette journée. »

Hermione agrippa fermement le flacon. Sa tête s'inclina de nouveau, et ses yeux la piquèrent alors qu'un nouvel accès de larmes la submergeait.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il être aussi gentil avec moi ? » souffla-t-elle

Lupin et McGonagall échangèrent un coup d'oeil ; elle lui fit geste de répondre à Hermione. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la main posée sur son épaule tremblante.

« Ne va pas croire qu'il n'apprécie pas ce que tu as fait pour lui. Oui, il est en colère. Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi maintenant ? » Elle hocha la tête par saccades. « Mais il sait ce que ça t'a coûté de l'aider, et il sait que tu l'as fait parce que tu tiens à lui. Il apprécie cela énormément. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup de monde qui tienne assez à lui pour sacrifier quelque chose d'important pour lui, Hermione. »

« Si vous voulez dire ma virginité, je ne vois pas ça comme une perte importante. »

« Plus que ça. »

« Mais je ne savais pas que la potion était...était aussi noire... »

« Non, mais est-ce que cela t'aurait arrêtée si tu l'avais su ? »

« Non. » dit-elle sans hésitation.

« Tu as risqué ce qu'il sait, ce que tout le monde sait, être la chose la plus importante au monde pour toi : une éducation magique ici à Poudlard. Tu t'es lancée là-dedans en sachant que cela pourrait déboucher sur ton renvoi. Ou est-ce que tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte ? »

Elle attrapa son mouchoir et se moucha le nez. « Non. Je savais. J'espérais que ça n'arriverait pas, mais je savais que c'était possible. Mais vous vous trompez. Et il se trompe. »

Il inclina la tête, perplexe. « A quel sujet? »

« L'école n'est pas la chose la plus importante au monde pour moi. »

Deux paires d'yeux la regardèrent solennellement. Aucun d'eux ne parla, et Hermione commença à sentir l'exaspération monter.

« Pour l'amour du ciel , est-ce que je dois vous faire un dessin ? » Elle réalisa aussitôt qu'elle eut parlé qu'elle venait de se rendre coupable d'une grande impertinence envers deux enseignants. Les professeurs, Hermione leur en fut reconnaissante, choisirent de l'ignorer.

Les yeux de McGonagall brillaient de façon suspecte. « Non, ma très chère Miss Granger. Vous n'en avez vraiment pas besoin. » Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Hermione et l'attira dans une étreinte. « J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous. »

« Vous pouvez, Professeur. Pourriez-vous me laissez voir Harry et Ron ? »

o§o

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis à la table du petit salon, regardant partout sauf vers Hermione. Lupin était parti avant qu'ils arrivent, et McGonagall leur dit qu'ils avaient quinze minutes avant de laisser le trio tout seul.

« Je n'aurais pas demandé si je ne voulais pas savoir. » dit Hermione, sa frustration augmentant. Elle regardait ostensiblement les articulations égratignées de la main droite de Ron.

« C'est juste Malfoy et sa bande. » dit Harry, sans croiser son regard.

« Dites-moi ce qu'ils racontent. » dit-elle d'un ton grinçant.

« Hermione, on ne peut tout simplement pas. » dit Ron, qui avait l'air d'un animal pris au piège.

« Bien. » Elle se leva et croisa les bras. « Alors je vais demander au Professeur McGonagall si Malfoy peut me rendre visite. Je suis sûre qu'il serait heureux de tout me dire. »

Comme Hermione avait commencé à le redouter pendant sa discussion avec Lupin, les conversations dans l'école s'étaient détournées du succès de la jeune fille sur la Marque des Ténèbres pour devenir des sales plaisanteries sur ses moyens d'y être parvenue. Elle voulait désespérément savoir à quel point la situation était devenu mauvaise.

« Je vous demande parce que vous êtes mes amis, et je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour me dire la vérité. Vrai ? » Ses yeux les transpercèrent l'un après l'autre.

« Hermione, ça va faire mal. Très mal. » Harry avait l'air plus mal à l'aise que Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. Plus, même, que lorsqu'il avait rencontré les parents de Cédric Diggory pour la première fois après la mort du garçon.

« S'il te plaît, Harry. »

« Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas envie de te dire ça. » dit Harry. « Ils t'appellent la putain de Gryffondor. »

Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir été frappée à l'estomac, mais se força à prendre un ton le plus détaché possible. « C'est...pas très gentil. Quoi d'autre ? »

Ron leva sa main blessée. « Je me suis fait ça quand Goyle a dit que tu étais tellement désespérée que tu avais utilisé une potion de désir sur Snape juste pour t'envoyer en l'air. »

Ces sales putains d'enfoirés, pensa-t-elle.

« Et Snape ? Est-ce qu'ils disent quelque chose sur lui ? »

« Hum...Amoureux de Sang-de-Bourbe. _(NdT : Mudblood-lover, pas génial en français ; « lover » peut vouloir dire « amant » aussi)_ » dit Ron. Ça n'a pas l'air si mal, pensa Hermione. Ron et Harry avait souvent été appelé de cette façon à cause de leur amitié avec elle.

« Et ils disent... ils disent que puisqu'il ne pouvait plus aller aux rassemblements des Mangemorts, il se contentait d'une Née-de-Moldu consentante pour entretenir sa forme. »

Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. C'était ce qu'il redoutait, se dit-elle. Et c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça.

« C'est vraiment juste Malfoy et ses amis ? La vérité. »

Harry leva sa propre main droite, paume vers le bas. Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que ses articulations étaient également ornées d'écorchures.

« Je me suis fait ça en frappant un Poufsouffle au visage. J'ai eu une retenue d 'une semaine. » dit-il.

J'ai entraîné mes amis là-dedans, qu'ils aient voulu être impliqués ou pas, pensa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire bon sang ? Et qu'est-ce que, au nom de tous les dieux, je vais faire à propos de Snape ? Il n'y a aucune façon de réparer ça. Le désespoir menaça de la submerger.

Ron et Harry partirent quelques minutes plus tard, chassés par leur directrice de maison. Avant que McGonagall ne ferme et verrouille la porte pour la nuit, Hermione lui demanda une dernière faveur.

« Pourrais-je envoyer un hibou à mes parents s'il vous plaît ? »

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

**Ah ben celui-là il était long, vous êtes contentes?:-) (j'ai renoncé à mettre les noms au masculin!lol)**

**Selon le nombre de reviews je mettrai peut-être le prochain chapitre samedi!;-) Enfin encore faut-il que je le finisse...Et oui, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard,snif... Mais lundi au plus tard il y sera!**

**Biz**


	13. Chapitre 13

**galouz:** oui, méchant site! brûlons-le! lol! En fait la fic est surtout placée du point de vue de Hermione, on n'a pas souvent Severus non. A partir du chapitre 16 ou 17 je crois que ça revient un peu. Pour la potion, tout le monde est au courant car, comme dit Dumby, "c'est un secret, donc toute l'école est au courant"! ;-) Biz! (hey va faire un tour sur mon profil y'a peut-être quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir-) )

**Agath:** ohlàlà comme elle essaie de me corrompre elle! espèce de corruptationneuse!lol! (soit dit en passant, contre 800 euros...lol) Sinon tu peux toujours lire la fic originale, envoie moi un mail et je te donnerai le lien si tu veux, parce-qu'elle est difficile à trouver. Merci et biz!

**UHermy:** aah, merci!lol! Lavande et Parvati elles vont se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas (oh ça alors!) au chapitre...15 je crois. Ciao!

**virg05:** aaargh j'ai peur tu vas me tuer j'ai un jour de retard! pas taper! lâche ce bazooka!;-) biz

**Drusilla452:** Je pense que j'aurais fini pour les vacances de février, vu que je vais mettre trois chapitres la semaine prochaine. Quoique...ben non, je devrais finir pendant les vacances...bref, j'ai cru comprendre que tu es en terminale S?Héhé, moi j'en ai fais deux, j'ai pas eu le bac la première fois, mais faut dire que je fouttais rien! Pas bien ;-)! Boh c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile les nombres complexes! Tu vas voir quand tu vas arriver aux intégrales et aux probas! Gnerk! lol, bon courage-)

**bohemio:** ça va s'arranger, oui, mais je ne te dis pas quand, ça peut être au prochain chapitre comme au dernier! biz

**Les Filles du Net:** ah ouais, c'est enfant de moldus? je ne m'en souvenais pas...bon, je changerai peut-être plus tard. merci!

**cleo:** merci beaucoup! désolée, j'aurais voulu mettre la suite plus tôt, mais j'avais oublié le chapitre sur mon PC à Bordeaux (où je fais mes études, sinon je vis en Dordogne). biz

**sofisss:** j'ai le lien de darkregard, je te le donnerai si tu me donnes ton adresse, par contre la fic n'y est plus, on ne la trouve plus que sur le groupe yahoo WIKKT. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment-) Dis, tu voudrais pas me corriger les premiers paragraphes de ce chapitre? ;-) j'ai énormément souffert! biz

**Aaaah ! Nooon ! J'avais vraiment pas envie de le refaire celui-là! Il est pas très long mais les deux premiers paragraphes sont horribles à traduire je m'en rappelle ! Auscououououours !Et le quatrième est tellement chiant que j'ai pensé à ne pas le refaire. Mais ça n'aurait pas été gentil...Pas bien Siryanne !;-)**

**Bon allez, courage... bou-ou-ou, snif ! lol !**

**_Update du 18/02/2005:_ Dans cette nouvelle version du chapitre, les quatre premiers paragraphes ont été corrigés par sofisss . Merci à toi!**

**Chapitre 13**

Les Grangers arrivèrent le jour suivant, peu avant le déjeuner. Le professeur Mcgonagall les retrouva à la gare de King's Cross et employa si habilement les contre-charmes sur les défenses anti-moldus du quai 9¾ que jamais les parents d'Hermione ne s'aperçurent q'une quelconque magie avait été nécessaire pour les y faire entrer. Le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express se passa à se préoccuper des faits inhérents à la situation, à savoir, selon les termes de Mr Granger « qu'est-ce qui, au nom de l'Angleterre, se passait avec sa petite fille? ».

Une version résumée de l'histoire leur avait été envoyée la veille par hibou. Avec réticence ils avaient consentis à la requête du Pr Dumbledore de laisser Hermione rester à Poudlard. La transition vers le monde Moldu durant les vacances d'été était toujours un choc pour leur fille ; choc qui s'accentuait à chaque mois de juin. Il ne leur semblait pas raisonnable de l'arracher au confort et à la routine familière que lui procurait cette école juste après une épreuve aussi traumatisante. Cette généreuse décision ayant été prise, les Granger avaient commencé à paniquer et c'est avec un énorme soulagement qu'ils avaient reçu la missive de Dumbledore les invitant à rendre visite à Hermione.

Le couple Moldu arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans un état d'esprit à peine moins anxieux que celui dans lequel ils avaient quitté Londres. Ils avaient utilisé les heures dans le train à essayer d'accepter l'horrible idée que leur fille unique bien-aimée s'était retrouvée dans une situation telle qu'elle n'avait pu voir d'autre solution que de droguer son professeur afin qu'il la déflore brutalement. Qu'il s'agisse d'un professeur de qui il n'avait jamais entendu le moindre bien de la part de Hermione n'arrangeait pas les choses le moins du monde. Ils avaient parfaitement compris que la vie de cet homme avait été en jeu, même si, pour eux, les raisons en restaient encore obscures. Ils étaient prêts à accepter qu'Hermione avait agi pour le plus pur des motifs, et, loin d'avoir jeté la honte sur sa famille, avait témoigné le plus grand des courage et détermination que l'on pouvait demander à une jeune femme de son âge. Ils avaient aussi compris que l'homme dont Hermione avait sauvé la vie semblait loin de lui en être reconnaissant.

Ils furent réellement impressionnés par les calèches que rien de visible ne semblait tirer et qui les menèrent de la gare jusqu'au château. Ils admirent que Poudlard, Ecole de magie et de Sorcellerie, était vraiment un édifice impressionnant et que tout ce qui en dépendait, des sangliers ailés aux portes d'entrées jusqu'aux personnages animés des portraits pendus aux murs était remarquable. Des élèves sur le chemin du dîner dans la Grande Salle affluaient autour d'eux dans le hall, tous vêtus de robes exactement identiques à celles qu'ils achetaient à Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse chaque année, quand elle ne faisait pas ses achats de rentrée avec les Weasley. Des murmures à propos de 'Moldus' flottaient autour d'eux mais ils ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Chaque nouvelle merveille devenait plus insupportable que la précédente, parce que chacune se révélait être un obstacle de plus sur le chemin qui menait à Hermione et à la possibilité de s'assurer de son bien-être par eux-mêmes. Les escaliers tournants, aussi étonnants qu'ils étaient, furent particulièrement éprouvants. Les Granger était absolument fous d'inquiétude.

Elle les attendait dans le salon de ses quartiers de détention. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, criant encore et encore qu'elle était désolée.

« Chhhut, mon amour. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » dit son père, caressant ses boucles. « Tu n'allais pas laisser mourir un homme si tu pouvais l'empêcher, voyons, non ? Même si je n'aurais jamais voulu que quelque chose comme ça t'arrive... »

Il prit sa fille dans ses propres bras, gêné par le fait que Mrs Granger ne l'avait pas encore complètement relâchée. Le Professeur McGonagall, réticente à l'idée de s'introduire dans cette émouvante réunion, sortit de la pièce.

Ils amenèrent doucement Hermione à leur raconter sa version des évènements, aussi incroyablement douloureux que ce fut pour eux tous. L'attitude résolument gaie de sa mère se dissolut, et elle sanglota fortement devant le traumatisme que Hermione avait enduré, en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer les choses. A la mention d'Azkaban, son père s'exclama furieusement qu'il aurait une choses ou deux à dire à ce Fudge pour avoir osé suggérer l'idée. Les deux Moldus désiraient sérieusement parler au Professeur Snape.

Le dîner leur fut servi, mais personne ne mangea. Alors que la soirée s'écoulait, il devint clair pour ses parents que la plus grande souce de chagrin de Hermione n'était pas l'agression sur elle-même qu'elle avait provoquée, ou encore la menace de prison ou d'expulsion, mais le tort fait à Snape.

« Ils disent : Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours. » dit Hermione « Ils disent qu'il m'a manipulée. Vu que je suis Née-de-Moldus, certaines personnes le croient vraiment. Harry a dit qu'il y a eu des courriers de parents disant qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit renvoyé. Et tout est de ma faute. »

Elle expliqua la nature de la potion de Sacrifice Virginal, et leur fut reconnaissante de comprendre rapidement. Finalement même son père parvint à exprimer de la compassion pour la position intenable du Maître des Potions.

« Tu as bon coeur, ma chérie. » dit sa mère « Mais notre premier souci, ce doit être toi. Que peut-on faire pour que les choses s'arrangent pour toi ? »

« Tant que ça ne s'arrange pas pour lui, rien. » Elle prit une longue et profonde inspiration. « Maman, papa... Je suis amoureuse de lui. »

Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité et un peu d'horreur.

« Depuis combien de temps, Hermione ? » demanda Mr Granger

« Juste après que son amnésie ait commencé. » Ils avaient déjà été informés de la période de perte de mémoire de Snape, mais cette annonce stupéfiante leur fit demander plus de détails. Hermione répondit aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait, s'arrêtant pour sangloter juste quelques fois.

« N'essaie pas de décider quelque chose dans l'immédiat, ma chérie. » dit Mrs Granger « Nous allons régler ça. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

« Je sais, maman. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux._ (NdT : bon moi je vais aller vomir !lol)_ Je suis désolée de vous causer tant de soucis. »

« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Hermione. » dit sévèrement son père « Plus d'excuses. Bon, où puis-je trouver Dumbledore ? »

o§o

Hermione ne se rendit pas chez le directeur avec ses parents. Quand ils revinrent, il fut clair d'après leur expression que leur inquiétude vis-à-vis d'elle n'avait pas diminué, et que peut-être quelque chose d'autre s'y était ajouté.

« Il ne va pas me renvoyer finalement, si ? »

« Non, Hermione, loin de là. Il veut vraiment que tu restes ici. C'est un homme remarquable, je dirais. Mais nous devons te demander quelque chose. » ajouta sa mère. Son ton était grave. « Tu as dit que tu étais amoureuse du professeur Snape ? »

« Oui, Maman. »

« A quel point es-tu certaine de tes sentiments, ma chérie ? » Le visage de son père était très sérieux.

« Très certaine. » Hermione ne vit aucun besoin de s'engager sur le chemin compliqué que ses émotions envers Snape avait pris. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose dans sa vie.

« Après ton diplôme à Poudlard, quelle sorte de carrière tu te vois poursuivre ? » La question, venant de sa mère, rendit Hermione perplexe.

« Je veux aller en Arithmancie théorique, ou bien en recherche en potions. Je n'ai pas tout à fait décidé. » dit-elle « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien ...rien dans _notre_ monde, que tu pourrais vouloir considérer ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ses parents échangèrent un coup d'oeil mal à l'aise.

« C'est juste que nous pensons, après tout ça, ce serait peut-être plus...facile...pour toi dans le monde Moldu, chérie. » Sa mère essaya d'adopter un ton neutre, mais elle échoua complètement.

« Maman, tu sais combien la magie est importante pour moi. Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas vivre dans le monde sorcier ? »

« Hermione, je ne comprends pas le monde sorcier. Même pas un tout petit peu. Je sais que c'est différent de nous les Moldus, mais apparemment l'histoire de ton Professeur Snape est plus... oh, merde, je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Plus _sordide_ que nous avions crû le comprendre. » Son père avait l'air très triste.

« Vous saviez déjà que c'était un Mangemort. » dit Hermione calmement.

« Oui, chérie, mais nous ne comprenions pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Je me rends bien compte qu'il a tout à fait changé maintenant, mais dans le passé... » Sa mère frissonna.

« Il a fait des choses vraiment terribles. Oui, je sais. »

« Tu sais ? Et tu peux encore dire que tu l'aimes ? »

« Maman, Papa, essayez d'imaginer le courage qu'il a du lui falloir pour se détourner de Vous-Savez... pour se détourner de Voldemort, sachant que ça voulait dire presque à coup sûr Azkaban. Si Severus... » Son coeur sembla remonter dans sa gorge à l'évocation de son prénom. Elle avait essayé de penser à lui uniquement en tant que Professeur Snape, essayant d'imposer une distance par tous les moyens qu'elle pouvait. « Si Severus était allé au Ministère, il serait forcément allé en prison, probablement sans procès. Il est venu voir Dumbledore à la place, n'attendant rien de mieux... espérant seulement pouvoir raconter son histoire avant d'être enterré vivant sur place. Il ne s'attendait pas à de la pitié, même venant de Dumbledore. Mais il l'a eue, et depuis il a passé sa vie à essayer de s'en montrer digne. C'est ce qu'il est, et c'est ce pourquoi je l'aime. C'est la personne la plus respectable, la plus honorable...la plus forte que je connaisse. »

« Je vois. » dit Mrs Granger « Tu devrais aussi savoir que le Professeur Dumbledore pense que ce que... Severus...t'a dit est vrai. Ta réputation dans le monde sorcier en a pâti, peut-être de façon irréparable. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire de ce qu'une bande d'imbéciles de Serpentards pense de moi ? » Mais elle en avait quelque chose à faire, elle le savait, tout comme elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement les Serpentards. Et il y avait un Serpentard en particulier dont elle avait quelque chose à faire de l'opinion plus que de celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

« La réputation de Snape a souffert aussi, Hermione. Dumbledore ne prévoit pas de le renvoyer, mais on lui impose une énorme pression pour le pousser à le faire. Tout le monde pense que c'est un séducteur d'innocents, même s'ils devraient savoir que ce sont des idioties. Et ils pensent que tu es sa... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, Papa. Je sais. »

« Il y a une seule façon de faire taire les commérages, ma chérie. Mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses avec beaucoup de prudence. Demande-toi si ça vaut le coup de parier ton avenir la-dessus. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ferais n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir de ça, pas si je peux réparer le tort que je lui ai fait. »

Son père lui lança un regard perçant. « N'importe quoi, Hermione ? »

« Oui, Papa, bien sûr ! »

Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs instants, cherchant de toute évidence à prendre une décision. Enfin il parla.

« Si tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux... Je ferais mieux d'aller parler à mon futur gendre... »

_à suivre..._

oOo§oOo

**Bon bé il était assez long finalement non-) ça vous a surpris la fin? Moi au début je n'avais pas compris ce que ça impliquait!La suite lundi, cette fois c'est sûr! biz**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Tchalut! Bon, pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore, ff. net m'a viré "Ce n'est pas au vieux singe..." et interdite de publication pendant une semaine. C'est pour ça que la suite n'arrive que maintenant, sinon vous l'auriez eue lundi dernier. Désolée mais je ne suis en rien responsable de la connerie des administrateurs et des gens qui cliquent sur "report possible abuse" quand ça n'a pas lieu d'être...**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon profil récemment, je publie maintenant sur www. hpfanfiction. org, un site plutôt sympa avec uniquement des fics sur harry potter en français. Je vais bientôt publier sur The World Wizard Online aussi, ou un truc comme ça. Je continue sur ff. net pour le moment, mais je sais que va venir un moment où ils vont me supprimer le compte, histoire de faire de la place n'est-ce pas... donc notez bien le lien si vous voulez continuer à suivre mes fics.**

**Merci beaucoup pour les nombreuses reviews (presque 20 je crois!), voilà les réponses...**

**Severia Dousbrune:** oui oui, du sev/hermione en perspective...mais pas avant le chapitre 19 je crois!lol! Patiente bien -)

**Britany LovArt:** raaaaa je l'ai pas donné le lien vers la version originale ou quoi? Euh...peut-être bien que non...faut dire qu'il y a tellement de gens qui me l'ont demandé par mail... C'est sur un groupe yahoo, envoie moi un mail pour que je te donne le lien, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir ton adresse. Biz

**Aerials:** in the sky, when you free...oui bon le sujet c'est pas SOAD!lol! Oui moi aussi cette fic m'avait beaucoup marquée, c'est pour ça que je me suis mise à la traduire. Contente que ça plaise à d'autres gens aussi!

**virg05:** ouais mais rien ne vaut un bon vieux bazooka... Enfin bon, lâche ta bombe et va t'entraîner à suivre les conversations sur les tchat-)

**bohemio:** malheureusement je fais ce que je peux mais pas ce que je veux pour la vitesse de publication... snif... bonne lecture

**galouz:** je te prête ma "vomito bassine" (copyright siryanne entertainment) si tu veux!lol! Bon, pour la suite à retardement, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé... Cette fois s'il n'y a pas de problèmes je mets le chapitre 15 lundi, promis!

**Drusilla 452:** coucou! Ah oui, c'était bien toi qui m'avait parlé des nombres complexes!lol! Va bosser pour ta prépa au lieu de lire ça-) Euh, non, attends, laisse une chtite review avant, hein, allez, reviens, attends-)

**Rogua:** merci, bisous!

**Zéphira Snape:** moi aussi je voudrais la féliciter...lol! Je pense qu'elle s'est retirée du net, elle n'a jamais répondu à mes mails et elle ne publie plus depuis plus de deux ans. Merci pour la review!

**Agath:** héhé, non, je coupe au même endroit que Auror Borealis, je te jure-) Quoique si je voulais, je pourrais faire des coupures, ça ferait plus de chapitres et plus de reviews...hinhin...lol! Suis pas comme ça moi! Vilaine insinuateuse-) merci, à+

**UHermy:** hé, tu vas voir s'il est pas d'accord, tiens!lol! Il profite oui! A plus, chère revieweuse pas loggée!lol

**sofisss:** ah oui tiens,"être" c'est pas mal comme mot... J'irai changer ça une autre fois. Je crois que je t'ai envoyé le lien du WIKTT par mail,non? Sinon redemande-moi. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, sans vouloir me vanter, je n'en fais pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais quand j'en fais, Word me les surligne en rouge, donc je corrige!lol! Et oui, je ne suis pas une génie de l'orthographe non plus!lol! Merci!

**sandwich au fromage:** pseudo intéressant...lol! La voilà la suite! Avec le retour du gendre, enfin-)

**nyx:** ouais, pourquoi pas d'abord? Ils pourraient même faire des gosses et des chihuahua si ça leur chante! Non mais...lol! bonne lecture

**Vengeresse:** raaa, j'en ai marre! 20 chapitres! 20 CHAPITRES! _20 chapiiiiiiitttttrrrreeees_!lol! Ah, je suis émue, à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes des fics et que tu reviens, c'est vers moi...snif...merci! (**20** chapitres!)

**Wendy Malfoy:** Un petit conseil pour Get Hermione Laid Again: ne la publie pas ici! Moi je songe franchement à retirer le numéro 1 avant qu'ils ne le fassent pour moi et ne me virent du site. Parce que c'est du NC17. Alors fais gaffe, c'est comme tu veux. Bon, elle le poste son dernier chapitre Fervesco oui ou zut-)

**Melindra:** (tête de tigre? pardon, ça m'a échappé...lol) Merci! J'ai presque fini de la traduire, ce qui me prend le plus de temps maintenant c'est de répondre aux reviews!lol! Mais ça ne me gêne pas -)

**Elialys:** bon ok je vais arrêter avec les NdT-) Mais c'est que parfois ça me semble tellement brouillon ce que j'écris. Bref. Merci beaucoup, et la prochaine fois que je "disparais" du site, essaie d'aller voir sur le lien que j'ai donné. Biz!

**Arwen:** j'ai mis une minute à déchiffrer ta review!lol! Sinon quoi? Je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances? Vilaine va! Tiens, privée de suite pour la peine! Non, ne fais pas défiler ton écran! Non, remonte, tout de suite! Spèce de rebelle va-) Merci, bonne lecture!

* * *

Blank Slate (je vous mettrai le lien vers la fic originale dans deux semaines)

Auteur : **Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 14**

Après un instant d'hésitation, Snape avança sa main pour serrer celle que Mr Granger lui tendait. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait manquer de courtoisie envers le père de Hermione ; il était simplement nerveux. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, mais il la devait aux Granger, après ce qu'il avait fait à leur fille. S'il avait été à la place de l'homme, il le savait, il aurait voulu que la source du malheur de sa fille s'explique.

Alors que le Professeur Dumbledore proposait du thé, Granger étudia Snape avec stupéfaction, en essayant toutefois de le cacher. C'était l'homme que Hermione aimait ? Comment sa fille avait pu seulement voir au-delà du nez crochu, des cheveux gras, des yeux froids ? Les goûts de Hermione avaient toujours été inexplicables, mais ceci était extraordinaire.

Dumbledore proposa de laisser les deux hommes seuls, même si leur entrevue avait lieu dans son bureau, mais chacun lui demanda de rester. Des yeux marrons et noirs quémandaient silencieusement un support. Il resta.

Snape se força à commencer.

« Il y a vraiment très peu de choses que je puisse vous dire, Monsieur, excepté que je regrette profondément le tort que j'ai causé à Miss Granger. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour réparer cela, si c'était possible. »

Granger le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment. La nervosité de Snape augmenta. Il se sentait comme un premier année, convoqué dans ce bureau même pour une leçon sur quelque infraction aux règles. « Eh bien, Hermione le regrette aussi. » dit brutalement Granger « Elle semble penser qu'elle a détruit votre vie. »

Snape rougit. Ses mots rudes pour Hermione, à la suite de sa tentative désespérée de sauver sa saleté de peau, lui revinrent en mémoire. Aussi irréfléchis qu'il trouvait ses actes, elle n'avait pas mérité une telle colère de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer le laisser tout simplement tourner sa baguette sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Sa colère envers elle trouvait principalement sa source dans la connaissance de ce qu'elle s'était fait à elle-même dans le processus. Elle avait mérité son réconfort, pas son blâme. Il se donnait l'impression d'être une bête.

« Je suis celui qui a détruit sa vie, Mr Granger. J'y suis entièrement sensible, je vous l'assure. » Pour ce que ça vaut, pensa-t-il. S'il choisit de me tuer ici et maintenant, je ne lèverai pas un petit doigt pour l'en empêcher.

« Bon, cette auto flagellation que vous êtes tous deux déterminées à vous infliger est très bien, mais elle ne répond pas à la question de ce qu'il faut faire maintenant. »

Snape n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement. Il ne dit rien.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a expliqué que ni vous ni ma fille ne pouvez vous attendre à être bien accueillis dans le monde sorcier après ceci. »

« Le Directeur a raison, Mr Granger. Je regrette… »

Granger le coupa. « Je sais, vous regrettez, mes profondes excuses, etc. » Son ton était acerbe « J'ai entendu assez de regrets de la part de Hermione pour une vie entière. Vous vous êtes tous deux trouvés dans une situation impossible, et vous avez fait du mieux que vous pouviez. Je sais très bien que vous ne vouliez pas que Hermione interfère. Et je connais Hermione : rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. »

La mâchoire de Snape tomba. Dumbledore retint un gloussement.

« Ma fille, comme elle l'a si bien dit, vous a compromis. » Il leva une main, empêchant Snape de répondre. « Mais elle est mon premier souci, et vous l'avez compromise également. Je veux savoir si vous comptez faire ce qui est juste avec elle. Le Professeur Dumbledore semble penser que c'est la seule chose qui pourrait vous tirer tous les deux de tout ça. »

Snape sentit le sang quitter son visage. Il agrippa les bras de son fauteuil, faisant un grand effort de volonté pour ne pas s'évanouir.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que Hermione… Miss Granger a donné son accord pour ceci? »

« Non. Elle ne dira pas un mot pour ou contre l'idée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache ce que vous en pensez. Elle insiste sur le fait qu'elle ne veut pas que vous soyez forcé. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de forcer n'importe lequel d'entre vous, si vous avez un minimum de cervelle. Tout le monde ici dit que vous êtes quelqu'un de futé, Professeur. Voyez-vous une autre solution ? »

« L'impact sur sa vie… »

« Sera considérable, Severus. » dit Dumbledore « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'atténuer, tant qu'elle sera élève. Enfin, si vous acceptez. »

L'amertume se mêla à l'exaltation, bien qu'il essaya de chasser cette dernière. Il ne méritait pas de retirer quoique ce soit de positif de ceci. Il ne pouvait trouver les mots, alors il hocha simplement la tête. Granger tendit sa main.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Severus. »

o§o

Les cours du matin suivant traînèrent interminablement en longueur pour Snape, mais finalement il se retrouva libre. Il marcha jusqu'à la bordure du terrain de l'école et transplana au Chemin de Traverse.

Quand il revint une heure plus tard, il se rendit directement aux quartiers de détention de Hermione. A sa grande consternation, le minuscule salon était bondé. En plus des parents de Hermione, il y avait aussi Lupin et McGonagall, ainsi que Harry, Ron, et Ginny Weasley. Hermione semblait de bonne humeur, mais elle pâlit quand elle le vit.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il de me laisser quelques minutes en tête-à-tête avec Miss Granger ? »

Il fut assez surpris de voir que ses mots provoquèrent une quasi débandade vers la porte. Il s'était attendu à des protestations, au moins de la part de ses amis.

Quand ils furent seuls, il s'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé, et prit timidement sa main.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir tant de gens qui se soucient de vous, Miss Granger. »

Elle pencha la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas un instant les siens. Elle semblait presque sur le point d'être malade, pensa-t-il. Les nerfs, ou le dégoût ? Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait, mais il ne voyait pas comment ses sentiments auraient pu survivre aux évènements des derniers jours. Elle souhaitait probablement n'être jamais descendue dans les donjons, se dit-il.

« Je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander ça. Si je ne croyais pas que c'était pour votre bien, je ne le ferais pas, mais les circonstances ne nous laissent pas le choix. » Il sortit de sa poche une bague en or blanc, surmontée d'une large émeraude, entourée de petits diamants. « Me ferez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme, Miss Granger ? »

Elle fixa l'anneau, ses pensées indéchiffrables. Une larme tomba de sa joue, s'écrasant sur sa main alors qu'il faisait glisser la bague sur son doigt.

Sa voix était étranglée quand elle répondit.

« Oui, Severus, je vous épouserai. »

Une autre larme chuta. Severus ne put se dire que c'était de bonheur.

o§o

La nouvelle de l'engagement, envoyée immédiatement au Daily Prophet par le Professeur Dumbledore au nom des Granger, eut un effet positif instantané. Le Ministre lui-même rendit visite au couple nouvellement fiancé, exprimant sa joie vis-à-vis du fait que les choses aient si bien tournées.

« Toutes les charges en instance sont levées, bien sûr, Miss Granger. » dit-il « Plus question de magie noire et tout ça maintenant, hein ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un ou d'une Mangemort épousant sa victime."

Les mots de Fudge nouèrent l'estomac de Hermione. Il était clair qu'il avait été prêt à la considérer comme une Mangemort, son absence manifeste de support à Voldemort n'entrant apparemment pas en compte dans son estimation. Heureusement, il s'excusa rapidement, invoquant une affaire urgente au Ministère.

« Quel type répugnant. » dit Mr Granger. Personne ne le contredit.

o§o

Etant donné la disparition de tout danger de persécution, Dumbledore déclara que Hermione n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa période de suspension ; les points que Lupin avaient retirés pour sa désobéissance furent tout de même maintenus. Encore heureux qu'elle finisse sa punition plus tôt, avait dit Ron : après tout, elle avait obtenu une peine à vie avec Snape. Harry le frappa durement dans le bras. Hermione pleura de joie à l'idée de reprendre ses études. Le temps passé dans le laboratoire de Snape l'avait déjà fait régresser ; l'exclusion complète de ses cours avait vraiment été un désastre. Ses affaires furent rapportées dans sa chambre de Gryffondor le jour même, et le soir la trouva dans la salle commune, entourée par les notes que ses amis avaient pris dans les différents cours.

Parvati et Lavande étaient mécontentes. Elles avaient espéré obtenir le delicieux récit de toute l'histoire directement depuis la source. Elles se contentèrent d'interrompre son travail avec des suggestions sur ses noces.

« Tu dois absolument avoir une robe blanche. Toute cette histoire de virginité ne compte pas. Je veux dire, combien de gens se marient encore en étant toujours vierges, franchement ? »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu tard pour toi, Lavande. » dit Parvati. Son amie fronça les sourcils, mais à part ça elle ignora la remarque.

« Je pense à la Grande Salle, avec des tonnes de fleurs. Le Professeur Chourave devrait pouvoir en produire une masse, si tu l'avertis de la date. Maintenant au niveau de la musique… »

« Lavande, ça va être une cérémonie très tranquille, avec le moins de monde possible. Maintenant, si je peux me permettre, ferme-la. Je dois me concentrer. »

Parvati était exaspérée. « Comment peux-tu être aussi désintéressée, Hermione ? Tu vas te marier. Je serais terriblement excitée, si j'étais toi. »

Hermione ferma violemment son livre de Charmes. « Tu n'es pas moi. Et je me marie parce que je le dois. Ce n'est pas comme s'il me l'aurait demandé sinon. » dit-elle amèrement. Elle sortit furieusement de la pièce.

« Hum,cette réaction était un peu démesurée, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Parvati

« Absolument. » répondit Lavande

« Je pense que vous devriez toutes les deux aller vous faire foutre. » dit Seamus Finnigan.

o§o

Hermione se retrouva sur le terrain de Quidditch avant même de réaliser qu'elle avait choisi une destination. L'équipe de Gryffondor était en train de s'entraîner, et elle choisit un siège loin des autres spectateurs. Harry la repéra depuis les airs, et Ron aussi au bout de quelques minutes. Ils volèrent la rejoindre quand l'entraînement fut fini.

« Comment tu tiens le coup ? » Harry posa son bras autour de ses épaules, ses yeux verts emplis d'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien, honnêtement. Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter qu'encore une seule personne me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas excitée à mort par rapport au fait de me marier. »

« Enfin, vraiment, pourtant, pourquoi n'es-tu pas excitée ? Tu es amoureuse de lui, non ? Je veux dire, je sais que le mariage ce n'est pas exactement comme sortir ensemble… »

« Pas le moins du monde, Ron. » dit-elle, bien qu'elle lui sourit. Il était bête parfois, mais très mignon, pensa-t-elle. « Et je l'aime, oui. Mais comment est-ce que je peux être heureuse qu'il m'épouse parce-qu'il pense qu'il doit le faire ? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il m'a dit quand il me l'a demandé? "C'est pour votre bien". Et il avait l'air sur le point d'être malade. »

« C'est dur à dire avec Snape, mais je pense vraiment qu'il tient à toi. » dit Harry « Peut-être que tu peux faire en sorte que ça marche. »

« Peut-être. » dit Hermione d'un ton peu convaincu. Les garçons laissèrent tomber, mais elle capta le regard troublé qu'ils échangèrent. Quand arrêteront-ils d'être désolés pour moi, se demanda-t-elle.

« Whao, Harry, regarde. » Ron leva la main de Hermione, exposant la bague de fiançailles. « Les couleurs de Serpentard. »

Hermione renifla. La même pensée lui était venue, même si elle pensait que ce n'était pas un choix conscient de la part de Snape. En tout cas, ça l'ennuyait un peu.

« Tu vas lui donner une bague, non ? » demanda Harry

« Oui, mais seulement une simple alliance en or. Pas de pierre. »

« Moi je dis que tu devrais briser la tradition. Donne-lui un rubis entouré de topazes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que mon mariage serait fini avant même d'avoir commencé, merci beaucoup. » Mais elle rit. L'absurdité de l'idée d'offrir à Severus une bague ornée des couleurs de Gryffondor lui remonta beaucoup le moral. Elle commença à penser que les choses iraient peut-être bien après tout.

_A suivre…_

oOo§oOo

**Je sais pas pour vous mais moi quand le père de Hermione parlait de « passer à autre chose » et que la mâchoire de Severus tombait, je n'avais pas du tout compris qu'il parlait de mariage… Je ne sais pas si l'auteur n'a pas oublié quelque chose…m'enfin…**

**En tout cas c'est la pire demande en mariage que j'ai jamais vue ! lol !**

**La suite lundi, si je n'ai pas de problème avec ff. net c'est sûr. En attendant, il y aura peut-être d'autres "C'est une blague", et faut que je pense à "Réaction peu commune" aussi.**

**Biz**


	15. Chapitre 15

**galouz:** ben écoute il faut croire que c'est possible dans la tête de l'auteur parce que c'est ce qu'ils font dans ce chapitre!lol! merci, à plouche!

**didi:** non, ne me prive pas de chocolat! lol! Non, ça je m'en fous... mais faut pas toucher à mes beignets de crevette! lol! Raaa! Tout le monde me demande le site où je l'ai trouvé! Vous lisez pas mes notes ou quoi-) Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit mille fois.C'est sur un groupe yahoo.M'enfin, je mettraiun lien vendredi, en attendant, patiente avec la version française ;-)

**Severia Dousbrune:** ben...Snape il habite pas en hauteur...mouais, j'aurais du traduire par cachots peut-être... mais elle avait écrit "dungeon"...m'enfin...zut!lol! Oui, j'aime beaucoup la maigre participation de Seamus ;-)! Ouais, ce Mr Granger, quel homme! lol! Biz

**Wendy Malfoy:** merci pour ta review, gentille vilaine Malfoy, et bon courage pour ta trad! (t'as déjàfait le passage avec Severus transformé en Lucius?)

**virg05:** mais si, bientôt t'arriveras même à étchatter en écrivantavec les cinq doigts de la main en mangeant des chips et en matant des mauvaises pubs à la télé! ;-)

**bohemio:** plate... Ouh toi t'es soit Québécoise soitBelge! lol! Mot inconnu de moi! euh, merci pour la review...-)

**Melindra:** t'as jamais regardé Fort Boyard? Ah non, zut, c'est "Félindra, tête de tigre"! mdr! Bon, autant pour moi... Héhé, moi j'_adore_ les fics qui finissent mal...gnihihi...suspense...;-)

**UHermy:** ben je sais pas non plus ce que fait Fudge là...y'a des trucs comme ça...elle part dans des délires de n'importe nawac... merciiiiiiiiiiiiii! ;-)

**arwen:** ah non ok, c'est qu'en fait quand il faut écrire "est" tu écris "ais", et vice versa! exemple: "mais" au lieu de "mets"! tssss, les jeunes et l'orthographe! ;-) lol, j'ai un correcteur orthographique surWord faut dire, je triche -) Je ne suis malheureusement bilingue qu'à l'écrit, à l'oral c'est une catastrophe...snif...

**Britany LovArt:** euh...c'est quand même pas l'histoire qui t'a fait pleurer-)

**Drusilla 452:** mouais mouais, va bosser tes math toi-) A bientôt, biz!

**sofisss:** En fait j'avais expliqué sur HRFRHO que j'avais deux visions différentes de Severus, selon qu'il s'appelle Snape ou Rogue. Et là je le voyais plus Snape que Rogue, sinon j'aurais pris la terrible version française, c'est vrai! ;-) Merci, j'attends ton mail

* * *

**Merci pour les reviews! Voici un chapitre assez court mais qui m'a pris pas mal de temps, j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine (à savoir que vous aimiez et que vous reviewiez!lol)**

Blank Slate (histoire originale sur le groupe yahoo « when I kissed the teacher », je vous mettrai le lien vendredi si j'y pense...et si je pense à updater!lol!))

Auteur : **Auror Borealis **

**Chapitre 15**

La cérémonie se tint le lendemain. L'affaire fut réglée vite fait bien fait, et avant même que Hermione ait eu le temps de calmer son angoisse pré-maritale, elle était une femme mariée. Mme Severus Snape. Elle tourna et retourna le nom dans sa tête, essayant de rendre l'idée concrète. Elle portait une robe bleu marine, ayant refusé catégoriquement de mettre du blanc. Ils savaient tous pourquoi elle était là, après tout. Elle s'était dit qu'ils pourraient se passer du symbolisme.

Ce fut une simple bague en or blanc qu'elle mit au doigt de Snape, assorti à sa bague de fiançailles et à celle qui l'avait rejointe durant la cérémonie. Elle vit Harry étouffer un rire du coin de l'œil, et en retint un de justesse elle-même, malgré ses nerfs à vifs. Elle savait qu'il repensait à la bague Gryffondor à propos de laquelle ils avaient plaisanté.

Dumbledore dirigea la cérémonie, avec le Professeur McGonagall en tant que demoiselle d'honneur de Hermione, et Remus Lupin jouant le rôle du témoin de Severus. En plus de Harry, Hermione avait invité Ron, Ginny et Hagrid, et bien sûr ses parents étaient là. Une petite réception se tint ensuite, en présence de tous les professeurs et préfets, ce qui incluait malheureusement Draco Malfoy. Hermione avait redouté sa présence, mais à sa grande surprise, il s'était comporté impeccablement. Elle renifla par la suite : bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. Les professeurs regardaient. Un journaliste du Daily Prophet était là ; Hermione était profondément soulagée que ce ne fut pas Rita Skeeter.

Une lune de miel hors de Poudlard n'était pas envisageable. Voldemort serait, comme tout le monde en était bien conscient, plus qu'heureux de mettre la main sur la femme, le mari, ou les deux. Hermione se rendit compte tardivement que la menace de Voldemort avait dû être largement responsable de l'acceptation relativement facile de ses parents vis-à-vis du pas extrême que ce mariage représentait. Effacer la Marque des Ténèbres de Snape avait dû grandement irriter Voldemort, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle s'étonna que ses parents lui aient proposé l'option de retourner dans le monde Moldu. Ce n'aurait pas été sûr. Pour tout dire, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'eux même resteraient hors de l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La réception ne fut pas beaucoup plus longue que la cérémonie ; les élèves et professeurs avaient cours cet après-midi là, et les parents de Hermione devaient retourner à leur cabinet de dentiste à Londres.

Ces derniers serrèrent Hermione dans leurs bras et l'embrassèrent à l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Elle portait toujours sa robe de mariage. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la calèche qui les mènerait à Pré-au-Lard et à la gare. Mr Granger serra la main de Snape, avant de se pencher très près de lui pour lui ordonner de prendre bien soin de sa fille. Après un moment d'hésitation, Mrs Granger jeta ses bras autour de lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Souriant et pleurant en même temps, elle suivit son mari dans la calèche, et agita la main alors que celle-ci s'en allait.

Le Directeur avait dit à Snape et Hermione de prendre un jour de repos. Les cours de Potions furent annulés pour la journée. Hermione était impatiente de retourner à ses devoirs, mais même elle reconnut qu'il semblerait bizarre de se montrer en Histoire de la Magie le jour de son mariage. Elle devait passer le reste de la journée avec son nouveau mari. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire à ce moment, et encore moins que faire avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Les activités traditionnelles des jeunes mariés ne semblaient pas appropriées dans ce mariage arrangé.

Elle regarda fixement ses parents qui s'éloignaient, ne s'apercevant pas que Snape la regardait pensivement. Elle fut surprise quand il parla.

« Veux-tu voir ta nouvelle maison, Hermione »

Granger, espèce d'idiote, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas considéré la question de l'endroit où elle vivrait après la noce, mais maintenant cela semblait évident. Elle devrait quitter Gryffondor et s'installer dans les cachots. Elle frissonna à cette idée. Les Elfes de Maison avaient probablement déjà déménagé ses affaires. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à l'idée de ne plus vivre chez les Gryffondors, mais elle les força à redescendre. Dire à son mari qu'elle voulait retourner dans son dortoir n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer un mariage.

Juste après cette réalisation vint celle qu'elle devrait arrêter de s'appeler Granger, parce que ce n'était plus son nom. C'était une Snape maintenant.

o§o

Les quartiers privés de Severus ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle s'était attendue soit à une décoration aux couleurs de Serpentard, soit à beaucoup de noir. Son appartement était meublé avec des couleurs neutres, masculines, mais pas aussi sombres qu'elle l'avait craint. Les meubles avaient un design lourd, vieillot, mais ce n'étaient pas les horreurs Victoriennes d'un noir repoussant auxquelles elles s'était attendue. Dans l'ensemble, la petite suite était confortable. Avec un peu de couleur ici et là, elle serait même accueillante.

« Tu peux faire les changements que tu veux. » dit Snape alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. C'était une proposition généreuse : aucun doute qu'il aimait les choses exactement comme elles étaient, pensa-t-elle. Elle prit la décision de faire un minimum de changements. Des fleurs et quelques coussins colorés devraient suffire.

Elle entra dans la chambre, et comme elle s'en était doutée, ses affaires avaient déjà été descendues et rangées. Ses livres partageaient les étagères avec ceux de Severus, et elle espéra qu'aucun de ceux de ce dernier n'avait été enlevé pour faire de la place. La salle de bains, découvrit-elle, était loin d'être aussi luxueuse que celle des préfets, mais à sa grande surprise, elle était charmante. La baignoire de marbre sombre était attrayante, et les épaisses serviettes en coton informèrent Hermione que Snape, malgré toutes les apparences extérieures, était un homme qui aimait le confort. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal.

Snape s'assit au bureau de son…leur… salon et commença à trier des copies de 6ème années qui devaient encore être notées. Il regarda furtivement Hermione explorer, essayant d'évaluer ses réactions vis-à-vis de son nouvel environnement. Le sentiment d'avoir son intimité envahie auquel il s'était attendu ne fit pas surface. Cela semblait naturel de l'avoir ici. L'anticipation d'une future compagnie dans ces pièces le traversa et le laissa baigné d'une chaleur agréable. Il avait été seul pendant si longtemps qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir qu'il en soit jamais autrement. Maintenant sa femme reviendrait ici toutes les nuits. Sa femme… les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent légèrement à cette pensée. Je suis plus désolé que je ne peux le dire pour ce dans quoi tu as été entraînée, Hermione, pensa-t-il. Mais étant le salaud égoïste que je suis, je suis heureux que tu sois là.

o§o

Ils dînèrent dans l'appartement ce soir-là. La conversation fut clairsemée. Chacun cherchait quelque chose à dire à l'autre ; chacun craignait de dire une mauvaise chose. On deviendra plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, pensa Hermione. On doit juste s'habituer à ça.

Une longue soirée s'étendait devant eux. Elle pensa avec nostalgie au bruit et à l'activité qui devait régner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron était sûrement en train de battre Harry aux échecs en ce moment même. Harry gagnait rarement, mais appréciait assez le défi de jouer contre quelqu'un de la trempe de Ron pour perdre joyeusement de façon régulière. Lavande et Parvati devaient…d'un autre côté, peut-être que c'était mieux d'être dans les cachots ce soir. Elle devaient être furieuses d'avoir été exclues de, comme elles le disaient, l'évènement de l'année.

Snape se dirigea vers la cheminée et l'alluma avec sa baguette, alors qu'Hermione se déplaçait de la petite table au canapé. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ils fixèrent silencieusement les flammes pendant un certain temps. A un moment donné elle eut l'impression que sa main avait bougé dans sa direction, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre. Elle vint se reposer rapidement sur le dos du sofa.

On devrait être en train de baiser comme des lapins en ce moment, se dit Hermione. Je parie que tout le monde croit qu'on le fait. La pensée la fit rougir, et elle espéra que la lueur rouge du feu masquait sa réaction.

« Hermione… » La voix de Snape la tira de ses songes, just au moment où elle se demandait s'il allait essayer de l'embrasser. Elle sursauta avec un air coupable.

« Oui, Professeur »

Snape se racla la gorge. « Je crois que tu peux m'appeler Severus, Hermione. »

« Oh. » L'embarras fit rougir son visage entier une nouvelle fois. Tu es une imbécile, Granger. Snape. Peu importe.

« Si… » Il était clairement aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. L'idée la fit se sentir un peu mieux, n'étant pas seule à ressentir de l'inconfort ce soir. « Si tu préfères reporter notre… » Il secoua la tête, comme s'il se dégoûtait de ne pas être capable d'être direct et de le dire. « D'un certain côté j'aimerais… »

Il était dur de croire que ceci était le formidable Maître des Potions de Poudlard, trop réservé pour lancer une simple conversation sur le sexe avec sa propre femme. Mais son embarras résidait dans le fait qu'elle était sa femme justement, pensa-t-elle, et les circonstances dans lesquelles ceci était arrivé. Et existait-il vraiment des conversations simples sur le sexe ?

Il se racla de nouveau la gorge. « Ta première expérience du sexe a été traumatisante. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu veuilles recommencer de si tôt. » Il jura. Celui-là, je ne l'avais jamais entendu, pensa-t-elle. « Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses. »

Oh, génial, lance la balle de mon côté. Merci, mon chéri, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. Elle joua avec l'idée de lui donner ce petit surnom tendre, et décida qu'il avait traversé assez de choses pour la journée. (1)

Et qu'est-ce que j'en pense ? Qu'est-ce je veux ? Je veux qu'il m'embrasse, se dit-elle, je veux qu'il…qu'il fasse ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois, mais seulement cette fois je veux qu'il le fasse proprement. Mais je veux être plus à l'aise ici, avec lui, avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je pense que je veux attendre…au moins une nuit.

Elle répéta sa dernière pensée tout haut, timidement, incapable de le regarder. Il prit sa main, avec moins d'embarras que la dernière fois.

« Alors nous attendrons. » Elle leva les yeux sur lui : son visage affichait tellement de compréhension qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en attendant l'heure d'aller au lit…enfin, d'aller dormir »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Serrant sa main, elle se rapprocha de Severus sur le canapé, et osa appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Elle entendit son inspiration alors qu'il inhalait l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Hermione. »

« Eh bien… Je suis en retard dans tous mes cours. Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider à rattraper en Potions? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

_A suivre…_

oOo§oOo

(1)Je suis pas trop sûre de la phrase exacte, mais le sens c'est à peu près ça. _She toyed with the idea of springing that honey endearment on him, and decided he'd been through enough for one day._ Non non ça veut pas dire qu'elle veut l'enduire de miel ! lol !

o§o

**Je ne me suis pas relue, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes de mise en page. La suite vendredi, parce que je serai chez moi. Le chapitre 16 est court mais vous aurez le très long 17 dès le lundi suivant. **

**Je vais peut-être supprimer "Mission:Get Hermione Laid" du site, vu qu'il est NC17, histoire de ne pas prendre de risques... Mais je la mettrai sur le site dont je vous ai déjà parlé et dont le lien est dans ma bio. Je la laisse pour le moment. Sinon j'hésite entre republier une version plus soft de "Ce n'est pas au vieux singe..." ici, ou de publier la version originale là-bas. Dites-moi...**

**Biz!**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Merci énormément pour les reviews. J'ai très mal à la tête donc désolée mais pas de réponses! La prochaine fois promis. Enfin, juste pour celles qui m'ont signalé que "honey" voulait dire "chéri": c'est vrai, merci, j'avais complètement oublié! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti dans le délire des sucreries!lol! Mais bon, c'est mignon "sucre d'orge", non?lol**

**Pour "Ce n'est pas au vieux singe...", j'ai la flegme de faire une version plus soft en fait, donc je publierai la version originale sur l'autre site. Merci d'avoir répondu -)**

Blank Slate (lien vers la version originale: **http:_"double barre"_cda.mrs. umn. edu/ _"tilde espagnole"_ webbrl/ HomelessTreasure/ BlankSlate. txt)** (autre lien:** http:_"double barre"_groups. yahoo. com / group/ whenikissedtheteacher****/ files/ Fanfiction/ Auror _"pourcentage"_20Borealis/** ) _Eh bé ce fut laborieux! Ma tête-euh! Bien sûr il n'y a pas les espaces. La touche tilde vous la trouvez à côté du "é", le site ne veut pas l'afficher._

Auteur : **Auror Borealis **

**Chapitre 16**

Hermione prit le petit déjeuner avec Severus dans leur salle à manger. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient repoussé leur première apparition en tant que mari et femme dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner. L'idée de faire face à tous ces regards curieux si tôt le matin était quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait capable de supporter.

La nuit précédente avait été agréable, pensa-t-elle en relisant un devoir qu'elle allait remettre en retard en Métamorphose aujourd'hui, recherchant une nouvelle fois d'éventuelles erreurs. Snape était en train de lire le Daily Prophet en face d'elle. S'il y avait quoique ce soit à propos de leur mariage dans le journal, il ne lui en parla pas.

Avoir son entière attention concernant les Potions était une expérience vraiment merveilleuse, se dit-elle. Elle avait appris plus la nuit dernière, elle le savait, que pendant une semaine de cours normale. Son attitude méprisante, ses remarques sarcastiques sur son rôle d'éternelle frimeuse de Gryffondor avaient été complètement absentes. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble après qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire n'avait rien de comparable, aussi instructif qu'il eut été. Après, il avait été silencieux, de mauvaise humeur, visiblement à bout. La nuit précédente avait été...sympa. Il avait exprimé de la considération pour sa vivacité, et avait accepté avec humour ses taquineries timides vis-à-vis de son changement d'attitude. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à voir ce côté de lui en cours, parmi les autres élèves, mais c'était bien de savoir que c'était là, sous la surface. C'était même encore mieux, se rendit-elle compte, de savoir que ça lui était réservé à elle seule.

Finalement elle avait commencé à bailler, et il s'était levé et étiré, disant qu'il était plus que temps d'aller au lit. Il la laissa revêtir sa chemise de nuit en privé, et se mettre au lit, bien en sécurité sous les couvertures, avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Il ne partagea pas plus sa pudeur, choisissant de se déshabiller devant elle, mais l'avertissant avant de le faire.

Il avait souri ironiquement, se rappelait-elle, en commençant à ôter ses robes.

« J'ai bien peur que tu ais à t'habituer à ça tout de suite, Hermione. Nous serons plus à l'aise au moment d'aller au lit dans le futur si nous nous débarrassons de ça ce soir. » Il s'était ensuite déshabillé jusqu'à être en sous-vêtements. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il agrippe l'élastique, se préparant à le faire descendre sur ses hanches. Elle sursauta et détourna les yeux, rougissante. Elle put l'entendre rire alors qu'il enlevait son boxer et le jetait dans le panier à linge pour que les Elfes de Maison le ramasse. Elle le sentit grimper sur le lit immense à côté d'elle, et un instant plus tard les lumières furent éteintes. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, son corps tendu par la pensée d'un Severus Snape nu dans le lit à ses côtés.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et elle fixa la pénombre, les yeux écarquillés. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, elle espérait vraiment qu'il lui ferait l'amour. Elle savait que si elle tendait la main, juste un peu... Mais elle ne le fit pas. La dernière fois j'ai fait le premier pas, pensa-t-elle. Ou un semblant cauchemardesque de premier pas plutôt. Je dois le laisser faire cette fois.

Elle s'endormit en le désirant. A un moment dans la nuit elle se réveilla et vit qu'elle était recroquevillée contre son dos chaud, doux...et nu. Elle se retourna hâtivement, s'écartant aussi loin que le lit le permettait. Elle crut l'entendre émettre une sorte de petit rire, mais elle ne put en être sûre, et n'avait absolument pas l'intention de vérifier. Mais au matin, c'était lui qui était collé contre elle. Elle s'éveilla avec ses bras autour d'elle, et à son grand choc, son érection indéniable et vibrante pressée entre ses fesses. Elle n'osa pas bouger.

Il était en train de rêver, elle s'en souvenait, la chaleur montant à son visage. Elle leva les yeux, vers l'autre côté de la table, mais ses yeux à lui parcouraient toujours le journal. Il ne s'était pas simplement serré contre elle. Il s'était _frotté_ contre elle. Et avait gémi doucement. Elle s'était figée, imaginant sa réaction quand il se réveillerait et se rendrait compte qu'il faisait...ça. Heureusement, il avait soupiré et l'avait libérée,avant de rouler de l'autre côté. Elle avait attendu qu'il fut de nouveau immobile, puis était sortie du lit et s'était précipitée dans la salle de bains.

o§o

Snape leva les yeux du Daily Prophet, et laissa son regard se poser sur la tête bouclée de sa femme, penchée sur son devoir. Il s'était réveillé ce matin étendu sur le côté, ses bras autour de Hermione. Son pénis douloureusement érigé était pressé contre ses fesses douces. Le rêve qu'il avait fait s'était envolé, mais il savait à propos de quoi, et de qui, il avait été. Se réveiller n'avait pas fait retomber son érection. Il réalisa presque instantanément qu'elle était éveillée, et tendue de... il espérait que ce n'était pas de peur. De gêne, peut-être. Il avait doucement soupiré de désir frustré et s'était retourné. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'était jetée hors du lit puis dans la salle de bains, fermant la porte derrière elle. Il avait pu entendre des bruits faibles provenant de l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer nue, l'eau chaude de la douche coulant sur son corps...

Elle était enfin sortie de la salle de bains, enveloppée dans une robe épaisse. Elle avait levé les yeux vers l'endroit où il était étendu, et sourit timidement, se rendant compte qu'il était réveillé. Il l'avait saluée gentiment, et attendu qu'elle aille dans le salon pour rejeter les couvertures et se rendre à grands pas dans la salle de bains, son sexe s'agitant à chaque foulée. Ce fut avec un soulagement intense qu'il se caressa jusqu'à l'orgasme dans la douche.

Elle avait souri quand il l'avait rejointe pour le petit déjeûner. Si elle avait gardé la moindre gêne par rapport à sa première expérience de réveil à ses côtés, elle ne le montra pas. Mais il savait que ça ne pourrait qu'empirer, et rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir dans son lit et ne pas la désirer. Il espéra au nom de tous les dieux ayant une inclinaison pour la pitié qu'elle aurait envie de lui cette nuit.

o§o

Snape posa le Daily Prophet et regarda Hermione.

« Nous ne pouvons plus le repousser. » dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et roula son parchemin de Métamorphose, puis le rangea dans son sac. « Le premiers cours commence dans moins de dix minutes. Nous y allons » Il lui offrit son bras.

Le geste galant la fit sourire. Il l'escorta à travers la salle de Potions et dans le couloir, où une file de 2nde années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle était déjà rassemblée. Le couloir bruyant devint silencieux. Il y eut des murmures de salutations pour le Professeur Snape.

Puis un enfant intrépide dit « Bonjour, Mrs Snape. » et il fut suivi d'un choeur d'échos. Ceci, se dit Hermione en se frayant un chemin entre les têtes qui s'inclinaient respectueusement, était quelque chose à quoi il allait falloir s'habituer.

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

**Oui c'était très court (mais très sympa non ?) mais la suite arrive très vite, promis -) Dès lundi normalement**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Tchalut ! Moi plus bobo tête, moi répondre reviews maintenant ! ;-)**

**Harana : **oui oui ça va mieux merci lol ! oui le chapitre 16 était très sympa, celui-là est différent mais beaucoup plus long

**Dumati et Kytice :** mais non, c'est déjà là, lundi ! ;-)

**Wendy Malfoy :** gnihihihi…je ris tout bas…parce que je sais ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre…mouhahahaha ! (tu vas m'en vouloir quand tu vas comprendre !lol) Sors les mouchoirs ;-)

**Galouz : **merci pour les deux reviews. Oh oui, mater un Severus qui se déshabille… aaaah… bref, hum, passons, j'ai une fic à updater au lieu de rêver moi ! ;-)

**Minerve : **hum, eh, héhé… ça peut pas être pire tu dis ? Ben bonne lecture de ce chapitre !  Non, ce n'est évidemment pas pire, mais ce n'est pas facile non plus… Ben quoi, c'est sympa de faire des potions au lieu de… mouais… ;-) Ahlàlà, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire d'eux… Les marier c'est déjà fait, leur faire partager un lit aussi… y'a plus qu'à les droguer…je vois que ça ;-)

**UHermy :** oh, un Severus qui se frotte contre mes… aaah, je me serais pas figée moi ! lol ! Merci !

**Agath :** si, si, Severus qui rit, c'est imaginable. Sur me dvd bonus de HP3, on voit une très courte séquence de deux secondes je pense où Alan Rickman rate une prise et se marre. Ça fait bizarre certes… ;-) Biz

**Bohemio :** celui-là est très long réjouis-toi ! 

**Sammy :** cute ? oh, tiens, encore une québécoise si je ne m'abuse ;-)

**Mily :** les rebondissements c'est dans celui-là ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci et à lundi prochain !

**Britany LovArt:** oh, moi, à la place de Hermione, sans aucune hésitation!;-) Elle me plaît pas la chevelue là...

o§o

**Chapitre 17**

Retourner en classe fut un soulagement pour Hermione. C'était le signe que sa vie retrouvait un semblant de normalité. Ses deux premiers cours se déroulèrent bien, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi en retard qu'elle le craignait. Son habitude à travailler depuis des années lui assurait de ne pas être beaucoup pénalisée lors d'une courte période loin de ses études, mais elle s'était quand même inquiétée.

Il y eut une certaine confusion en cours vis-à-vis de la manière de s'adresser à elle. C'était la seule élève mariée à Poudlard ; ses professeurs ne voulaient pas la mettre mal à l'aise en la faisant sortir du lot. Le Professeur Lupin la prit à part avant le cours de DCFM.

« On pourrait s'en tenir à Granger, si tu préfères. » proposa-t-il

Elle avait déjà énormément réfléchi au sujet. Finalement, elle avait décidé que ce n'était vraiment pas important. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de donner à Severus une raison de penser qu'elle n'était pas fière de partager son nom.

« Mrs Snape sera très bien, Professeur. »

o§o

Hermione avait une demi-heure de libre avant le déjeuner, et elle décida d'aller rendre visite aux Gryffondors. La Grosse Dame refusa de la laisser entrer.

« Je suis désolée, ma chère. » dit-elle, sincèrement bouleversée pour Hermione. « Ils ont changé le mot de passe hier. Je peux appeler un préfet, si vous voulez. »

« Non merci. » dit Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait ignoré le mot de passe, en sept ans à Gryffondor. Elle se sentit humiliée. En plus de cela vint le sentiment qu'elle n'appartenait plus à sa maison. Découragée, elle rebroussa chemin.

Hermione s'était arrangée pour retrouver Severus en bas du grand escalier juste avant le déjeuner, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent entrer ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Il utilisait normalement l'entrée des professeurs, mais il lui avait proposé un support moral en l'escortant personnellement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors avant de rejoindre son propre siège parmi le personnel enseignant. Il la trouva assise sur un piédestal appartenant à une armure du quatorzième siècle, partie en visite pour l'après-midi. L'expression sur son visage commençait à devenir bien trop familière pour lui.

« Que s'est-il passé, mon amour? » Le petit mot tendre s'échappa avant qu'il s'en rende compte, mais il ne ressentit aucune envie de le retirer. Il lui tendit la main et la mit debout.

« J'ai essayé d'entrer à Gryffondor. Ils ont changé le mot de passe... » Sa respiration s'amplifia d'une façon qui en général signifiait que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

« Ils changent les mots de passe des maisons au moins une fois par semaine, Hermione. Souvent une fois par jour. Tu le sais. »

« Oui, mais... mais je n'ai jamais ignoré le mot de passe. Je sais _toujours_ le mot de passe. » Des élèves curieux passèrent à côté d'eux sur le chemin du déjeuner. Ceux d'entre eux assez hardis pour fixer la jeune épouse bouleversée du Maître des Potions furent découragés par un regard empoisonné du Maitre des Potions lui-même.

« Severus, je n'y appartiens plus. » Le chagrin dans sa voix choqua Snape. Il avait anticipé le fait qu'elle se sentirait exclue de la maison qui avait été son foyer pendant sept ans. Il ne s'y était pas attendu si tôt, par contre, pas plus qu'il n'avait pensé que cela lui ferait si mal. Il choisit ses mots avec soin.

« Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, Hermione. Quelle que soit ta maison, c'est la même chose. Tu ne dors plus à Gryffondor. Tu ne passeras plus autant de temps dans votre salle commune que tu le faisais auparavant, bien que je m'attende bien à ce que tu veuilles y aller de temps en temps. Mais tu es toujours une Gryffondor, Hermione, je te le promets. Je vais faire en sorte que l'on te donne le mot de passe à chaque fois qu'il changera. » Il tira ostensiblement sur la cravate rouge et or qu'elle portait sous ses robes. « Et maintenant je vais t'escorter à ta place à la table des Gryffondors. » Il la conduisit jusqu'à un siège à côté de Harry Potter avant de continuer son chemin vers la table des professeurs.

Draco Malfoy s'arrêta derrière Hermione quelques instants plus tard.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas assise avec les professeurs, Granger ? Tu fais tellement ce que tu veux d'eux que l'un d'eux t'a carrément épousée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'encanailles avec ces gosses? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'assierais avec les professeurs, Malfoy ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un professeur? » demanda-t-elle avec mépris.

« Non, tu as l'air de la p... »

Neville Londubat se leva, pressant presque son nez contre celui de Draco.

« Tu... Tu as intérêt à être plus respectueux envers Mrs Snape. » dit-il. Sa voix tremblait, mais il ne montra aucun signe de céder, même quand Goyle et Crabbe apparurent derrière Malfoy. Ron se leva aussi, se plaçant derrière Neville. A dix-sept ans, Ron était devenu vraiment très grand, et faisait au moins dix centimètres de plus que Crabbe, qui était le plus grand des trois Serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle firent marche arrière. Harry tâta ostensiblement sa baguette à travers sa manche. Malfoy renifla, mais s'en alla.

Depuis la table des enseignants, le Professeur Snape avait regardé la scène pensivement.

o§o

« Mr Londubat. » Neville se raidit instinctivement. Être appelé par Snape pendant un cours était rarement une bonne chose pour lui. « Qu'obtiendrez-vous si vous ajoutez de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise? »

La salle devint silencieuse. Neville avait vraiment une chance de connaître celle-là. C'était la toute première question que Snape avait posée à cette classe, pendant leur première année, et aucun d'eux n'était prêt de l'oublier. Mais bon, Neville avait bien plus mauvaise mémoire que la plupart...

« La Goutte du Mort-Vivant, m-m-monsieur. »

« Excellent.Vingt points pour Gryffondor. Mr Malfoy. »

« Professeur » Le mot fut lâché avec un reniflement. Ce garçon ne savait pas s'arrêter, pensa Snape.

« Mr Malfoy, vous resterez après le cours. »

Le blond prit un air renfrogné, mais ne protesta pas. Autour de lui, les autres Serpentards commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux à propos du flagrant favoritisme montré aux Gryffondors. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste, dirent-ils.

o§o

Dans le couloir, Hermione jeta un regard en arrière vers la porte ouverte avant de s'en aller avec Harry et Ron.

« Alors, vous pensez qu'il veut le voir pour quoi? » demanda Ron avec un grand sourire

« Je crois que je peux imaginer. » dit Harry

« J'aurais aimé rester pour voir ça. » dit Ron « Je veux le voir dire à Snape "Je le dirai à mon père" »

« Je ne crois pas que rapporter quelque chose à son père ait encore un impact sur Snape, enfin, pas que c'en ait vraiment eu un jour, maintenant que j'y pense. » dit Harry songeusement. « Il a arrêté de favoriser les Serpentards le jour où il a retrouvé sa mémoire, et réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus espionner pour Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Tu es terriblement silencieuse, Hermione. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire ça pour moi. » dit-elle. Elle était fatiguée des batailles menées en son nom.

« Ça ne me gênerait pas de le faire moi-même. » dit Ron, serrant ses poings et frottant ses phalanges. « Je serais plus qu'heureux de cogner cette saleté de fouine au sol. Mais je dois l'admettre, je suis curieux de voir ce que Snape va lui faire. Je commence presque à apprécier le bâtard graisseux...oups. Désolé, Hermione. »

o§o

« Je crois que vous connaissez la raison de mon mariage assez soudain, Mr Malfoy. »

Snape n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à défier le rejeton de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco ne le regarda pas. « Vous vous êtes fait la petite Sang-de-Bourbe dans votre laboratoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous l'avez mis en cloque ou un truc comme ça? »

La main de Snape se crispa, un peu comme celle de Ron, un couloir plus loin. Il brûlait d'envie d'attraper la gorge de l'insolent jeune homme et de la serrer jusqu'à ce que toute vie disparaisse de son corps.

« Votre habitude peu judicieuse de parler mal de ma femme, aussi bien devant elle que dans son dos, est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, Draco. Votre utilisation de cette épithète coûtera cinquante points à Serpentard. » (1)

Draco avala sa salive. Il ne se préoccupait plus vraiment des points de sa maison depuis un petit bout de temps, mais ses camarades n'allaient pas être contents de lui.

« Dites-moi comment vous avez su pour le Sacrifice Virginal. » la voix de Snape était dure.

« A votre avis ? Mon père me tient informé de ce qui se passe en dehors de ce tas de pierres. »

« Vous avait-il parlé de l'accueil auquel je devais m'attendre la dernière fois que je l'ai vu? » Le ton caressant ne trompa pas Draco. Il pâlit encore plus.

« Non, Professeur ! Je jure qu'il ne me l'a pas dit. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un rassemblement cette nuit là. J'étais aussi renversé que tout le monde quand ils vous ont ramené, comme _ça_... »

L'expression de Snape ne s'adoucit pas, mais il se rappelait effectivement de l'anxiété de Draco devant son état. Non, le garçon m'aurait averti, pensa-t-il. Il sentit une partie de sa colère s'évaporer.

« Aspirez-vous à porter la Marque des Ténèbres, Draco? »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. « Non, Professeur Snape. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'éviter. Mais la prochaine fois que je vais rentrer à la maison... »

« Je vois. Je peux peut-être vous aider, si vous le souhaitez. »

Severus put le voir dissimuler un sursaut d'espoir. Pour un garçon riche et gâté, se dit-il, Draco avait connu son lot de déception et d'amertume. L'homme soupçonnait que les balais de course et les robes stylées compensaient peu le fait d'avoir le plus vieux des Malfoy comme parent.

« Je n'ose pas m'opposer à mon père. » murmura enfin Draco « Mais s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas... » Il ne finit pas.

« La décision doit être la vôtre, ou je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous. »

Malfoy hocha la tête.

« Maintenant revenons au sujet de ma femme. »

Le corps entier de Draco se raidit. Le ton glacial était fermement de retour.

« Je vous aiderai à éviter la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme je l'ai dit. Mais j'exige que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin de propager les détails de ses actes et leurs conséquences à travers Poudlard. » Snape était certain de connaître la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre de Draco.

« Mon père m'a dit de le faire. »

« Bien sûr. Je comprends votre réticence à l'idée de lui désobéir. Vous seriez fou si vous ne craigniez pas Lucius. Mais sachez bien une chose, Draco. » Le velours était de retour dans la voix froide. « Vous devriez me craindre tout autant. Et du fait que je suis à Poudlard, et lui non, qui croyez-vous que vous devez craindre le plus? »

Les mains de Draco tremblaient en agrippant son cartable, remarqua Severus. Bien.

Draco compris qu'on lui demandait de prendre sa décision maintenant ; on ne lui donnerait pas de temps pour y réfléchir. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas un choix du tout.

« Vous savez ce que c'est, Serpentard, Professeur. Pansy n'est pas ma petite amie. C'est ma gardienne. Tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je dis, est rapporté à mon père. Si je me comportais gentiment avec Granger... »

« Mrs Snape. » corrigea doucement Severus. Le message était clair pour Draco : je protège ce qui est à moi, et elle est à moi. Ne la fais pas chier.

« Mrs Snape. » répéta Draco, la voix tremblante. « Bref, si j'étais sympa avec elle... Vous devriez savoir de quoi je parle. »

Snape laissa ses traits se dérider infimement. Il savait exactement ce que Draco voulait dire.

« Je ne peux pas vous rendre la vie à Serpentard plus facile, Draco, même si je ferai ce que je peux. Mais si j'entends encore le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » s'échapper de vos lèvres, je vous jetterai dans les bras de Voldemort moi-même. Je suis certain que je n'ai pas besoin de vous déconseiller de répéter la scène de ce midi »

Draco fut surpris de constater que l'idée de ce qui allait venir, maintenant qu'en gros il n'avait plus qu'à se déclarer ouvertement opposé à Voldemort, ne l'effrayait pas autant qu'il l'aurait crû. La pensée de son père le terrifiait plus que tout. Mais malgré tout, en promettant à Snape de bien se conduire avec Hermione dans le futur, il se sentit plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

o§o

Un appareil ressemblant fortement à un Scrutoscope était posé sur la cheminée dans le salon des Snape. Il commença à tournoyer, en émettant un son fort et haut perché. Hermione, assise à la table, le livre de Botanique ouvert devant elle, le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Un problème à Serpentard. » dit Severus « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

o§o

Le vacarme diminua quand Snape entra rageusement dans la salle commune. Il était plus qu'ennuyé par cette interruption dans sa soirée.

L'altercation avait été rapide et sanglante. Draco était étendu par terre, immobile, près du couloir menant au dortoir des garçons. Son nez était manifestement cassé. Snape espérait que les trainées pourpres qui avaient laissé des éclaboussures dans tous les sens autour de la forme inerte pouvaient être mises sur le compte de cette seule blessure. Le garçon était aussi blanc qu'un parchemin neuf.

Les élèves qui étaient restés là se dépêchèrent de fournir à Snape, en parlant très fort, des versions un peu conflictuelles de l'affrontement. Il fit silencieusement le tri parmi eux en s'agenouillant à côté de Malfoy, essayant de déterminer s'il était sûr de le déplacer. Finalement il le souleva et aboya plusieurs noms, ordonnant à ceux qui semblaient impliqués de le suivre alors qu'il emmenait le garçon inconscient à l'infirmerie.

o§o

Beaucoup plus tard, Draco s'assit dans son lit. Son nez avait été soigné, mais il resterait toujours légèrement tordu. Madame Pomfresh s'était occupée de quatre côtes cassées, deux testicules brisées, un larynx presque écrasé et une commotion cérébrale.

Snape n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir ce qui s'était passé dans sa maison. Les élèves qui avaient refusé de répondre aux questions qui leur avaient été posées avaient été bourrés de VeritaSerum, après que Snape ait obtenu le consentement de Dumbledore.

Juste après être retourné à Serpentard suite à sa conversation avec Snape, Draco avait pris Pansy Parkinson à part et lui avait dit que c'était fini entre eux. Pansy avait agit par rapport à des ordres de longue date, qui décrétaient que si l'héritier Malfoy montrait le moindre signe de sortie du "droit chemin", elle devait le renvoyer à son père par n'importe quel moyen. Elle l'avait mis sous Imperius dans l'intention de le faire marcher jusqu'aux limites du terrain de l'école et transplaner à la résidence des Malfoy. Il l'avait surprise en repoussant le sort et en sortant sa baguette. Plusieurs de ses anciens amis, qui avaient souscrit aux loyautés de Mangemort de leurs parents, avaient répondu en le désarmant, puis en le maintenant alors que Crabbe s'était mis à le battre sans mercie.

« N'auriez-vous pas pu être un peu plus futé, Draco ? Comme vous l'avez dit, je sais comment est Serpentard. Et vous aussi. On ne rentre pas dans cette maison en annonçant que sa loyauté à Voldemort est révolue. » La culpabilité submergeait Snape. Il se sentait responsable de tout ça, du fait qu'il avait demandé à Draco de choisir ce jour même.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le prenne si mal, Professeur. Je pensais qu'elle pleurerait ou quelque chose comme ça, pas qu'elle me lancerait un Impardonnable. » Sa voix était un croassement rauque et douloureux.

« A votre manière, vous êtes aussi marqué que Potter, Draco. Voldemort vous considère comme la chose la plus proche d'un héritier pour lui. Bien sûr que vous êtes surveillé de près. J'aurais dû vous avertir de ne pas montrer de signe de votre décision. Je vous ai proposé de l'aide, et voilà ce que je vous ai donné à la place. » Les yeux noirs scintillèrent de haine pour lui-même.

« Ce sont des conneries, Professeur. J'aurais du savoir ce qui se passerait. Je les connais mieux que vous. Et ils n'auront pas d'autre chance. » Draco se frotta la gorge, qui lui faisait encore énormément mal.

« Dehors, Professeur. » dit Madame Pomfresh « Mr Malfoy a besoin de repos. Et vous aussi, je pense. » ajouta-t-elle, l'observant attentivement. « Remercions le ciel que vous soyez arrivé à temps, Severus. » dit-elle en le conduisant vers la porte « Ces petits sauvages l'auraient achevé. »

Est-ce qu'elle me croit si fragile ? se demanda Snape. « Gardez vos manières pour vos patients, Poppy. » dit-il durement, avant de sortir.

o§o

Hermione était encore debout quand il rentra, assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle.

Il se dirigea vers un meuble à vitrine et en sortit une bouteille de brandy. Il la leva vers elle avec un regard interrogateur, et elle secoua la tête. Il se servit un verre et le vida d'un trait.

« Tu es parti longtemps. » dit-elle, voyant qu'il ne parlait pas.

Il ferma les yeux. Il venait juste de quitter un élève blessé par sa faute pour en retrouver une autre.

« Draco a été battu presque à mort ce soir. Parkinson et Crabbe ont été renvoyés. Miss Parkinson a été mise en garde à vue par le Ministère pour l'utilisation de l'Imperius. »

Snape pouvait voir le choc et la compassion à son égard qui emplissait le visage de Hermione. Il savait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose d'apaisant à dire, et espéra qu'elle ne ferait pas l'effort. Il la vit du coin de l'œil se lever et venir se placer derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras alors qu'il se versait un autre verre de brandy.

Il soupira et ferma de nouveau les yeux, cette fois à cause du désir. Il se laissa aller à l'embrassade pendant un moment, la sentant appuyer sa tête entre ses omoplates. Le besoin d'elle menaça de le submerger. Il se sentit durcir. L'idée d'être étendu chastement à côté d'elle encore une nuit était insupportable.

L'idée de l'utiliser pour se réconforter était pire.

Il se dégagea de ses bras et s'écarta.

« Il est tard. Tu devrais être au lit. »

« Toi aussi, Severus. » Son ton était indéniablement séducteur. Mon Dieu, avait-elle vraiment envie de lui ? Ou se montrait-elle juste gentille parce qu'elle sentait sa détresse ? Une baise par pitié conclurait admirablement cette journée abominable, pensa-t-il. Particulièrement si ça venait de sa propre femme.

« Je dois... m'occuper de quelques choses avant d'aller dormir. »

« Ça peut sûrement attendre jusqu'à demain matin ? Tu as l'air épuisé. »

« Je viens juste de dire que ça ne peut pas. » dit-il sèchement. Elle tressaillit, et il retint une excuse. « Va te coucher, Hermione. »

La douleur fit vibrer sa voix quand elle répondit.

« Bien. Bonne nuit, alors. » lança-t-elle avant de claquer la porte de la chambre.

Snape passa la seconde nuit de son mariage à essayer en vain de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé, pendant que son épouse sanglotait dans leur lit.

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo!

(1)Alors, définition d'épithète... _Mot qui qualifie un substantif ; Qualification épithète injurieuse._ Bon, substantif...lol ! _Tout mot qui désigne un être, un objet._ Ouais bon en gros épithète ça veut dire injure. Aah, les anglophones et le « je-passe-du-langage-populaireà-l'ultra-soigné-en-moins-de-deux » ! lol

o§o

_Raaa ! Encore un Draco gentil ! C'est un des rares trucs qui m'a agacé dans cette fic..._

_Bon il était long ce chapitre, wouhou ! Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'ai mis, mais en tout cas je l'ai fait en plusieurs fois. Les trois prochains à savoir les trois derniers, le sont aussi. Je peux pas dire que je serai contente d'en finir, parce qu'après tout c'est moi qui ait décidé de me lancer là-dedans, mais bon, quand même ça sera un soulagement -)_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Harana:** oh oui, qu'est-ce que ça va être... gnéhéhé, moi je sais! ;-) Bonne lecture et bonne patience! Ce sera au chapitre 20 seulement...

**Mily:** merci beaucoup! J'essaie de coller au texte tout en faisant du français. Je n'y arrive pas toujours-)

**Melindra:** Merci! Mon courage s'affaiblit mais il doit m'en rester assez pour les deux derniers chapitres (enfin!lol)

**Tari Faelivrin:** ohlàlà c'est quoi ce pseudo mamzelle? L'ancienétait plus embêtant à écrire mais moins compliqué!lol! Par contre: Oh. Mon. Dieu! Ta traduction est bonne je crois!lol! Je t'assure! Miracle! Faudra que je pense à aller changer. Merci, à+ (je suis peut-être sur le tchat samedi mais c'est pas encore sûr)

**Didi:** je peux te donner le lien vers la version originale si tu me laisses ton adresse. Merci! A pluche!

**WendyMalfoy:** gnerk gnerk!lol! beaucoup de plaisir!lol! "notre cinoche maison"? 5 cd?hein? pas compris...bref, bon re-re-re-revisionnage du dvd!lol! Au fait je ne sais pas si je t'ai dit dans le mail que je voulais bien faire le beta-reading. Comme tu veux...

**Agath:** pas de bol, pas de Hermione/Severus dans ce chapitre. Dans le 19 je ne sais plus. Dans le 20 c'est sûr. Aaah, le 20...lol! Bonne lecture et merci! (ps:même réaction pour la scène du dvd!lol)

**Sammy:** non: _encore_ 3 chapitres! J'en peux plus!lol! Non, j'aime bien traduire, mais ça prend du temps...

**Britany LovArt:** ah oui j'avais entendu ça! merci,j'irai changer, j'espère que j'y penserai

**Dumati:** mô non c'est pô triste! c'est Draco, on s'en fout! ;-)

**bohemio:** les trois derniers chapitres sont aussi lonfs, rassure-toi. Merci!

**Aerials:**"j'aime bien même si en général je suis pas fan des HPSS": ça tombe bien, c'est pas un HPSS mais un HGSS!lol! Faute de frappe je pense ;-)? Merci pour épithète, j'irai corrigzer mon horrible explication!lol

**galouz:** c'est vrai. également.oui c'est marrant et mimi.merci!moi aussi.moui. de rien. Voilà maintenant je fais des RAR où tu peux relire ta review!lol! merci à+

**Minerve:** vilain Draco,oui! En même temps c'est Pansy... ;-) merci et bonne lecture

**Drusilla452:** En Italie? Aah, la chance! Je n'ysuis pas allée depuis 3ans et demi ça me manque. Bon rétablissement et merci!

* * *

Blank Slate

**Auteur : Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 18**

Bordel de merde, pensa Snape. Putain de bordel de merde. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus débile si j'avais voulu le faire exprès.

En se réveillant il avait vu Hermione émerger de la chambre, habillée pour ses cours. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard en se dépêchant de traverser la pièce et de partir.

Il avait eu l'intention de lui présenter ses excuses au petit déjeuner. L'idée qu'elle ne serait pas là pour ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Il songea aux commentaires que son apparition dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner pourrait provoquer. Probablement aucun, se dit-il, la réalité des faits le heurtant de plein fouet. Son scandale personnel serait certainement éclipsé par les évènements de la veille. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une élève de Poudlard était confrontée à Azkaban. Cela commençait à devenir un évènement hebdomadaire, pourtant, pensa-t-il sans humour. Il se demanda si Hermione ressentirait de la compassion pour Pansy. Non, les deux situations était complètement différentes. Hermione n'avait voulu faire aucun mal.

Sans prévenir, la honte et l'horreur déferlèrent dans son esprit. Faire du mal. L'intention de faire du mal était partie intégrante d'un Sacrifice Virginal réussi. Ça n'avait pas pu venir de Hermione. Après tout, c'était elle la vierge. Le mal devait être dirigé contre elle. Il savait qu'une telle intention avait du venir de lui. Cette idée s'était tapie dans les profondeurs de son esprit, trop sensible pour vouloir émerger. Bien sûr qu'il savait, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas voulu y penser...

Il ne se préoccupa pas du petit déjeuner. Il se prépara machinalement à affronter la journée, l'esprit torturé par ce qu'il avait fait.

Il n'avait pas été lui-même. Même s'il était du genre à se morfondre dans la culpabilité, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'il avait été complètement sous contrôle. La potion de désir avait parfaitement remplit sa fonction. Il avait été incapable de s'empêcher de prendre Hermione. Il ne pouvait cependant pas blamer la potion pour son attitude au-delà de ce simple fait. Il se força à se remémorer combien il l'avait blessée, ce jour-là.

Il n'avait repris conscience qu'après plusieurs minutes et, en se réveillant, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Il avait entendu Hermione parler avec Madame Pomfresh de l'autre côté d'un rideau fermé. Poppy avait administré une potion à Hermione pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne se retrouve pas enceinte. Elle avait également dû soigner plusieurs déchirures à l'intérieur de son vagin. Snape avait eu envie de vomir en entendant cela. Il s'était souvenu avoir remarqué qu'il y avait bien trop de sang sur ses cuisses pendant qu'elle accomplissait la potion du Sacrifice Virginal, mais il n'avait pas vraiment été en état de juger.Il y avait apparemment un grand nombre de bleus aussi, mais Hermione était désespérée de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle avait supplié Poppy de la laisser partir, et la médicomage avait cédé. Snape se demanda si certains bleus étaient encore visibles.

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire du mal à la jeune fille, pourtant. Ou bien si ? Réfléchis, espèce de salopard, se dit-il avec mépris. Bien sûr que oui. Par définition, il fallait que tu le veuilles. Il fouilla sa mémoire, écartant les souvenirs flous et cherchant les pertinents.

J'étais en colère, se dit-il. Bien plus qu'en colère. Le _Petrificus_ pendant presque une heure et demi. Mon bras me faisait un mal de chien, et je ne pouvais même pas le frotter. J'étais si près d'en avoir fini avec tout ça. Trois syllabes de plus, et ça aurait été fini.

Il se frotta l'aile du nez et pensa à un mot qu'il avait entendu plusieurs fois chez des élèves nés Moldus. Bingo. C'était ça, se dit-il. Tu en voulais à la terre entière parce que tu étais encore en vie. (1)

Il admit qu'il l'avait haïe, brièvement, de lui avoir retiré tout contrôle. Ça n'avait pas duré, mais ça avait bouillonné en lui pendant un court moment.

Il était heureux de ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuner : la nausée montait violemment en lui. Il l'avait punie pour avoir osé intervenir. Les souvenirs, impitoyablement refoulés jusque là, firent surface avec une clarté horrifiante. Ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair, la rage qu'elle avait du voir dans ses yeux... _Mon Dieu, non._ Sa peur quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il _voulait_ lui faire mal. Il se rappelait la façon dont elle s'était forcée à se détendre sous lui, contrôlant son envie de le repousser. Elle avait été si courageuse, sa petite idiote de Gryffondor.

Et puis... "_Je t'aime, Severus"_

La souffrance l'ébranla. Hermione avait tant fait pour lui, lui avait donné tellement. Encore et encore, il la remerciait avec de la douleur. Son dégout de lui-même atteint de nouvelles cimes... ou profondeurs.

La nuit dernière il l'avait repoussée. Il n'avait pas voulu de compassion, et n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qui l'avait provoquée. N'avait-elle pas le droit ? se demanda-t-il. J'ai refusé de la laisser me consoler, refusé de l'accepter _elle_. Putain d'imbécile. Tu t'es conduit comme si tu voulais qu'elle te déteste. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Il devait se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans seulement quelques minutes pour revenir sur la débacle de la nuit précedente. Il devait prendre une décision maintenant, avant de trouver une excuse pour sortir de nouveau le sujet de son esprit.

Elle m'aime. Elle m'aime, et que tous les dieux me viennent en aide, je l'aime. Y'a-t-il une chance qu'elle puisse me pardonner ? Pour la nuit dernière, pour tout ?

Il se jura qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour lui revaloir tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

o§o

« On ne t'avait pas vu au petit déjeuner depuis une éternité. » dit Harry. Son esprit était tout au match de Quidditch du lendemain contre Serdaigle. Il ne remarqua pas le visage pale et figé de Hermione.

Le besoin de confier ses problèmes à ses meilleurs amis était très fort, mais elle y résista. Elle n'avait aucune envie de renforcer les sentiments négatifs de Harry et Ron envers Severus. En plus de ça, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se tourner vers eux pour parler de sa frustration grandissante. Severus maintenait une distance entre eux, et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter.

« Il y a eu un problème à Serpentard la nuit dernière, et Severus n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Je ne voulais pas le déranger ce matin. » dit-elle finalement. Ron et Harry eurent tous deux l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Hermione se rendit compte que le fait de se rappeler qu'elle partageait le lit de Snape en était la cause. Elle se mit soudain en colère. Passer ses nerfs sur ses amis était injuste, elle le savait, mais elle ça ne l'arrêta pas.

« Vous allez devoir arrêter de faire cet air-là à chaque fois que je dis "Severus" ou que je mentionne quelque chose qui vous rappelle que je couche avec lui. » dit-elle de but en blanc. Et un peu de façon mensongère, mais elle rejeta cette pensée. « Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça, alors je ne vous embêterai plus avec ma petite personne contaminée par Snape. » Elle poussa son assiette et se leva.

Ron l'attrappa par le bras et la fit rasseoir entre lui et Harry.

« Pas si fort merde, si ça ne te fait rien. » dit-il, regardant autour d'eux pour voir qui avait pu l'entendre « Tu sais que ça ne compte pas pour nous. Enfin, pas trop, et on essaie. Pas vrai Harry ? »

« Absolument. » dit rapidement Harry. Le mouvement de départ de Hermione lui avait fait lever les yeux, puis regarder autour de lui. Absorbés dans le Quidditch comme ils l'avaient été, ni lui ni Ron n'avait remarqué l'attention braquée sur la table des Serpentards. Les Serpentards eux-même étaient inhabituellement calmes.

« Quel genre de problème à Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il

Elle leur raconta. Ses deux amis étaient abasourdis.

« Crabbe ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas le croire. Je pensais qu'il vénérait Malfoy. » dit Ron

« Et Goyle ? » demanda Harry

« Avec Crabbe sur le chemin, Goyle ne pouvait pas atteindre Malfoy. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il est encore ici. Serpentard a perdu presque tous ses points la nuit dernière. » dit Lavande Brown de l'autre côté de la table « J'ai interrogé Nick Quasi Sans Tête là-dessus ce matin. Il a dit que le Baron était devenu fou de rage. »

« On ne peut pas le blamer. » dit Ron « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione. Ils pensent que Severus me l'a dit, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Ils pensent qu'il partage quelque chose avec moi.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-elle, se levant de nouveau. Ils ne l'arrêtèrent pas cette fois.

« Whao, elle le prend vraiment mal » dit Seamus « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle pleure pour Malfoy. »

o§o

Pour une fois, le coup à la porte du bureau de Snape fut le bienvenu.Ses songes n'avaient pas été agréables. Les images de Draco, inerte, pâle et ensanglanté, ne disparaîtraient pas. Draco était déjà sorti de l'infirmerie et de retour à Serpentard. Prêt à riposter, sans aucun doute, se disait le Directeur de Serpentard. Tant que le garçon resterait assez discret, Snape était tout à fait prêt à fermer les yeux.

Des images de Hermione le hantaient aussi. Riant avec lui dans la bibliothèque, le taquinant pendant qu'il l'aidait à étudier, essayant de dissimuler sa souffrance quand il l'avait rejetée. Il tenta, sans succès, de faire le vide dans son esprit avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Lupin était là. Oh, bordel de merde, la potion Tue-Loup, pensa Snape. Il avait oublié.

« Entre, Remus. Je dois m'excuser : je ne l'ai pas encore finie. Ça te dérange d'attendre quelques minutes ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un peu de temps libre avant mon prochain cours. Mon Dieu, tu as l'air terrible. » Les yeux du loup-garou se plissèrent en regardant Severus.

« Merci. » répondit sèchement Snape « Cette constatation me fait me sentir tellement mieux. » Il montra le chemin vers son laboratoire, où la potion bouillonnait tranquillement.

« Je suis content de ne pas avoir à m'occuper de problèmes inhérents à un Directeur de Maison. » dit Remus « Il y a seulement une poignée d'élèves qui viennent me voir avec leur ennuis. Ils sont très doués pour me donner des cheveux gris avant l'heure. Particulièrement Harry et... »

"Hermione" resta suspendu entre eux dans les airs

Lupin eut soudain l'air méfiant : Snape savait que son collègue s'attendait à ce qu'il se vexe. Il fut en fait soulagé : Remus venait de lui fournir une parfaite ouverture pour la question qu'il voulait désespérément poser.

« Remus... Je crois que tu allais mentionner Hermione ? »

« Je ne voulais rien insinuer, Severus. Mais elle me parle parfois, et... »

« Je sais. Et tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme si j'allais te lancer un sort à tout moment. Je suis content qu'elle ait des amis vers qui se tourner. Je me demandais si tu lui avais parlé aujourd'hui ? »

« Seulement en classe. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose dont elle aurait pu avoir besoin de parler ? »

Severus rougit, mais poursuivit. « Oui, en fait. J'ai été abominable avec elle la nuit dernière. »

Le visage de Remus n'exprimait rien. « Continue. »

« Elle voulait me réconforter quand je suis revenu après m'être occupé de l'incident des Serpentards. Je n'ai pas... su apprécier. » Il regarda fixement la potion Tue-Loup. Lupin s'abstint avec tact de demander des détails.

« Tu es habitué à tout gérer tout seul, Severus. Il va falloir que tu t'adaptes, maintenant que tu as quelqu'un avec qui partager ce genre de choses. Ou est-ce que c'est que tu ne veux pas partager tes problèmes avec elle ? »

« La nuit dernière, j'ai crû que je la protégeais. Des pires aspects de la vie à Serpentard, et de moi-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par toi-même ? Tu pensais que tu pourrais la blesser de nouveau ? »

Snape sentit son humeur se noircir à ces mots, mais il se rappella que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Remus de dire tout haut ce que lui pensait : il se comportait juste en ami.

« J'avais peur que cela lui rappelle le jour où j'ai pris sa virginité. Dans cette pièce-même. » dit-il, un rictus méprisant déformant ses traits. « Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter de la voir une nouvelle fois effrayée par moi. Je ne voulais pas non plus la réutiliser, comme je l'ai fait cette fois-là. Me laisser coucher avec elle ce jour-là était une décision prise de sang froid, avec un but précis. Hier... » Mon Dieu, que c'était difficile d'en parler, se dit-il. « Hier j'ai crû qu'elle avait pitié de moi. J'ai crû qu'elle s'offrait à moi pour cette raison. »

« Est-ce que cela t'est venu à l'esprit que Hermione avait peut-être elle-même besoin de réconfort ? »

« Ce matin, à peu près au moment où elle a claqué la porte. »

« Il faudrait travailler sur ton timing... Ainsi que sur ta communication. J'ai vu des livres Moldus sur ce genre de choses. Il appellent ça « être émotionnellement handicapé » et apparemment, les femmes n'aiment pas ça. »

« Les Moldus écrivent des livres sur ça ? » Snape était stupéfait

« Ouaip, et ils les vendent par millions. »

« Remercions les dieux de ne pas être Moldu. »

« Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux d'être un sorcier émotionnellement handicapé marié à une jeune femme belle, douce et intelligente qui l'aime. Elle n'attendra pas éternellement que tu te décides à t'ouvrir à elle, tu sais. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir. « Un point pour toi. Mais comment je m'en sors ? »

« Tu demandes à la mauvaise personne, Severus. »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je devrais aller voir Dumbledore à ce sujet ? » Snape avait l'air mal à l'aise

« Non, même si je dirais que ça te serait plus bénéfique que de parler avec moi. Si j'étais toi... mais non, tu ne vas pas aimer. »

« Si ça peut aider, je le ferai. »

« Je ne sais pas si ça peut aider, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal, je pense. Si tu veux de l'aide pour comprendre Hermione, tu dois parler à ses amis. »

« Mais ses amis sont Potter et Weasley. » Snape semblait horrifié.

« C'est bon de savoir que j'ai quelqu'un de si doué en observation pour faire ce truc pour moi. » dit Remus en faisant un geste de la main vers la potion Tue-Loup. « Tu sais, puisque tu parles de Harry et Ron, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'essayer de t'entendre mieux avec eux. Je ne dis pas que tu dois devenir amical avec eux. » dit-il en voyant que Snape voulait l'interrompre « Je pense que le monde s'écroulerait si ça arrivait. Ce serait sûrement un des signes de l'apocalypse. Mais ils sont très proches d'elle. Pense à la tension que ça mettrait dans ta relation avec Hermione si vous persistiez tous dans cette antipathie mutuelle. Et pense aux points que tu marqueras, si elle voit les efforts que tu fais pour elle. » Lupin avait l'air très content de lui.

Snape versa une louche de potion dans une coupe et la tendit au loup-garou. Remus but rapidement et afficha une expression de pur dégoût.

« Je te jure que le goût est de pire en pire à chaque fois. » dit-il

« Que ça tombe bien. » répliqua Snape « Je suis content de ne pas être le seul forcé d'avaler quelque chose d'indigeste aujourd'hui. »

_à suivre..._

oOoOo§oOoOo

(1)Traduction très approximative ! Je ne connais pas du tout l'expression et je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans le dico, donc si ça se trouve ça ne veut pas du tout dire ça ! _You resented the hell out of the fact that you were still alive_

o§o

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 19 mais il devrait quand même être là lundi. Je suis en vancances vendredi, enfin-) J'aurai du temps pour mes fics**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Melindra :** c'est vrai. Ce chapitreci a un côté amusant. Biz et bonne lecture

**Tari Faelivrin et Wendy Malfoy : **bande de tricheuses ! Me laisser une review pour avoir la suite tout de suite ! Tsss ! Bon, c'est bien parce que je suis gentille… ;-) Au fait, Wendy, tu es 201ème, désolée ! ;-)

**Aurelia :** j'espère que le lien que je t'ai envoyé a marché. Biz

**Agath :** on les voit un peu dans ce chapitre…et beaucoup dans le prochain et dernier ! ;-) ciao

**Minerve : **survivre à moi ? pas compris… Biz

**Galouz :** hihihi ! et même pas t'y penses à cette saloperie de bouton de mes deux ! lol ! Bonne lecture, à+

**Bohemio : **mais non pas pauvre Sev, t'inquiète il va vite se remettre ;-)

**Britany LovArt :** c'est quoi les questions tags ?

**Didi : **Oui c'est une expression mais je ne sais pas comment la traduire. Je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses de répondre, tellement ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir. Je n'aime pas non plus quand les auteurs ne le font pas, sauf s'ils n'ont vraiment pas le temps. Merci et bonne lecture !

**Drusilla452 :** lol ! Ben tu peux le lire en anglais et venir ici ensuite ! ;-) Biz

**Mily Black :** Non il n'y a pas les sentiments de Hermione, ces derniers chapitres sont surtout axés sur Severus. Bonne lecture quand même -)

**Mathilde :** merci beaucoup ! Je ne vais pas te dire comment ça se finit ; non non ! ;-) Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Tchalut ! Les réponses sont courtes mais désolée il est 00h30 !;-) Avant-dernier chapitre en avance, grâce (ou à cause) des membres de HRFRHO qui m'ont menacé au fouet à clou sur un tchat !lol ! Pas trop le temps pour les vérifications, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs. 201 reviews (dont deux malhonnêtes ! lol) Merci !_ **

* * *

Blank Slate

Auteur : **Auror Borealis**

**Chapitre 19**

« Mr Potter… Mr Weasley ? »

Ron et Harry tournèrent la tête et virent Snape qui se tenait derrière eux dans le couloir. Les autres élèves se dispersèrent, ne voulant pas que son attention se porte sur eux.

« Puis-je avoir un peu de votre temps ? »

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent. Cela ressemblait plus à une demande qu'à un ordre.

« D'accord, Professeur. » répondit Harry pour eux deux.

Snape se retourna et partit, les laissant le suivre.

o§o

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Il considérait l'idée de demander à Potter et Weasley, deux des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde, un conseil pour parler à la femme qu'il aimait comme l'expérience la plus humiliante de sa vie.

Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort, ancien espion pour Dumbledore, s'y connaissait en expériences humiliantes.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley connaissaient Hermione. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Snape relata les évènements de la veille, n'omettant rien. Il refusa de se livrer à l'auto-justification. Il vit les expressions de colère et d'horreur s'afficher sur leurs visages pleins de jeunesse à chaque fois qu'il faisait mention de la peine de Hermione. Il ne pouvait les blâmer : il ressentait la même chose. Il savait que ça irritait franchement les deux garçons qu'il puisse déclarer Hermione comme sienne. Il se demanda si leur ressentiment à ce sujet était plus profond que le simple fait qu'il était le maître des Potions détesté. L'un d'entre eux avait-il espéré l'avoir pour lui ? se demanda-t-il.

Enfin, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il continuait, ils l'écoutaient. Il savait ce que ça leur coûtait qu'il se confie à eux : à peu près autant que ça lui coûtait à lui de le faire, pensa-t-il. Je ferai ça pour toi, Hermione, jura-t-il. Ça et beaucoup plus.

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire quoi faire. » dit finalement Harry

« Je ne suis vraiment pas la bonne personne à qui demander. » dit Ron. « Quand j'ai eu une chance avec elle, je l'ai gâchée. Je l'ai considérée comme acquise. Je pense que c'est la seule chose que je peux vous dire, Professeur. Ne croyez pas qu'elle sera toujours là, parce qu'elle pourrait bien partir pendant que vous ne regardez pas. »

o§o

Potter, pour une quelconque raison, semblait intéressé par le cas de Malfoy, et poursuivit sur le sujet. Après la coopération sans précédent, bien que largement inutile, qu'il venait de recevoir, Severus sentit que satisfaire la curiosité de Harry était la moindre des choses. Il raconta l'affrontement de Serpentard et ses conséquences.

« J'ai entendu que ça avait été très dur. » dit Harry « Il a l'air OK maintenant, pourtant. »

« Il faudra du temps pour que Mr Malfoy se sente "OK" » répondit Snape avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Puis, de façon surprenante. « Je suis désolé, Potter. Je ne voulais pas être cassant. »

« Ça va. » dit Harry. Même après les confidences de l'heure précédente, il semblait troublé par les excuses.

« Vous comprenez bien que ce que je vous ai dit ne doit pas être répété ? » demanda Snape

« Bien sûr, Professeur. Je me sens presque désolé pour Malfoy. » répondit Ron « Je pensais qu'être pauvre était la pire chose possible. Je n'échangerais pas ma famille contre tout l'or du monde sorcier. »

« Je pense que ceci est la base de la jalousie de Malfoy à votre égard depuis des années. Ceci, et votre amitié avec Mr Potter ci-présent. »

« Malfoy ? Jaloux de moi ? » Ron avait un ton incrédule

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait jaloux de Ron à cause de moi ? Il ne peut pas me supporter. » dit Harry

« Je n'aurais rien dû dire, je le crains. En parlant de jalousie, » poursuivit-il avec réticence « je voudrais vous poser une question assez personnelle. »

Ils le regardèrent avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Vous avez dit que vous avez autrefois été vous-même intéressé par Hermione, Weasley. »

Ron hocha la tête.

« On ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que vous êtes tous trois assez… proches. »

Deux visages le fixaient. Vous ne facilitez pas les choses, pensa-t-il.

« Pardonnez-moi cette question, Potter, mais est-ce que mon mariage avec Hermione a réduit à néant un quelconque espoir que vous auriez pu nourrir à son égard ? Pas que je me propose de m'écarter pour vous. » dit-il, voyant que Harry rougissait. Il regretta férocement d'avoir demandé.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Eh bien, il y a de toute évidence quelque chose que vous ne savez pas sur Harry. »

Ce fut au tour de Snape d'avoir l'air curieux.

« Il est… »

« Ron » interrompit furieusement Harry « Je préfère faire mon coming out moi-même, si tu permets. »

Ron leva ses mains en signe de recul.

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. »

« Coming out ? » Les sourcils de Snape se haussèrent.

« Oui, eh bien, je suis en quelque sorte…gay. »

« Heum. » Snape était déconcerté « En quelque sorte ? »

« Bon, pas en quelque sorte. Je ne me suis pas intéressé à une fille depuis Cho Chang, et ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Mon béguin suivant a été pour… » Il marmonna le nom.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Snape se rendit compte qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir malgré lui.

« Le Professeur Lupin. » dit Harry très tranquillement.

Snape fit un grand sourire, ce qui fit sursauter Harry et Ron.

« Est-ce qu'il le sait ? » Des munitions fraîches, pensa joyeusement Snape.

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry, paniqué. « Ne lui dites pas _s'il vous plaît_. »

« Il ne sait pas que Harry l'apprécie. Mais il sait que c'est le Garçon _Gay_ Qui a Survécu. » ajouta Ron obligeamment. Harry lui donna une claque.

Snape ravala sa déception de devoir garder cette révélation pour lui. Ça aurait été très drôle de taquiner Lupin avec ce détail juteux.

« Je ne dirai rien. » promit-il. Il soupçonnait qu'un certain Serpentard blond de 7ème année trouverait la nouvelle de la sexualité de Harry très intéressante. Dommage que je ne puisse pas non plus lui dire, pensa-t-il.

Au sujet de Hermione, aucun des deux garçons n'avait eu quelque chose de très utile à offrir. Pour des meilleurs amis, leur capacité d'observation était limitée. Malgré cela, il ne considérait pas la conversation comme une totale perte de temps. Il savait que Lupin avait raison. Arriver à une sorte d'acceptation mutuelle avec les amis de Hermione était indispensable à une relation viable avec Hermione elle-même. Il commençait enfin à sentir du progrès.

o§o

Le couvre feu était largement passé quand Hermione revint dans leurs appartements. Elle lui jeta un regard méchant depuis le pas de la porte, l'air défiant de lui enlever des points. Il lui demanda où elle avait été toute la soirée, mais elle passa devant lui et rentra dans la chambre sans répondre. Il la suivit.

Elle se défit de ses robes et, à sa grande surprise, enleva également le reste de ses vêtements, ne se souciant de toute évidence pas du fait qu'il la regardait. Sa peau était dorée par la faible lueur des bougies. Severus eut soudain des difficultés à respirer. Vêtue seulement de sa culotte, ses seins nus se balançant de manière séduisante à chacun de ses pas, elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à une commode et en sortit une chemise de nuit. Ce fut avec un profond regret que Snape la regarda la glisser par-dessus sa tête.

Elle grimpa sans mot sur le lit, ferma les yeux, l'excluant purement et simplement. Il se déshabilla à son tour, et se mit au lit à côté d'elle, incapable d'affronter une nouvelle nuit de purgatoire sur le canapé du salon.

Il étendit timidement la main pour toucher son épaule, la retira quand elle roula loin de lui. Il se rendit compte avec déception que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il était surpris que sa colère envers lui à cause de la nuit précédente puisse se maintenir ainsi, mais si elle avait besoin de plus de temps, il le lui donnerait.

o§o

N'adressant toujours pas la parole à son mari, Hermione partit tôt pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, portant son écharpe de Gryffondor. Snape n'avait aucune envie de manger tout seul chez eux. Peu après, il la suivit.

Snape prit place à côté de Remus, qui arborait une écharpe identique à celle de Hermione. Il put voir sa femme parler avec Ginny Weasley à la table des Gryffondors. Il essaya de capter son regard mais échoua.

Les élèves discutaient avec enthousiasme du match de Quidditch du jour. Snape n'avait pas de loyauté à une maison à respecter dans l'affrontement entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Il avait été tenté de s'asseoir avec Hermione, mais en tant que Directeur de Serpentard, il ne pouvait s'asseoir au milieu des Gryffondors, peu importaient ses liens personnels avec cette maison. Il soupçonnait également que sa compagnie ne serait pas très bien accueillie par Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle se dériderait vite à son égard.

Des chouettes envahirent soudain la salle, s'évitant de peu dans leur précipitation pour distribuer le courrier du matin. Severus remarqua la chouette de Potter, Hedwige, dont les plumes blanches se détachaient de la marée d'oiseaux fauves, bruns et noirs. Elle passa juste au-dessus de la tête de Harry mais ne s'arrêta pas. La chouette plana la long de la table de Gryffondor dans la direction de Snape. Un message pour Remus, peut-être ? se demanda-t-il. Il se rappela de l'étonnante révélation faite la veille par Potter, et se dit de nouveau que c'était dommage de ne pouvoir harceler le loup-garou avec ça.

Hedwige s'arrêta dans un battement d'aile devant l'assiette de Snape. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que l'enveloppe attachée à sa patte était rouge.

« Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir. » dit Remus. Il était bien connu que les Beuglantes pouvaient exploser si quelqu'un essayait de retarder l'inévitable. Snape détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de la chouette. Il plissa les yeux vers Hedwige, qui était en train de se servir dans son assiette sans y avoir été invitée. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance : la vue de l'enveloppe rouge coupait généralement l'appétit. Snape n'était pas immunisé contre cet effet.

La voix de Hermione, amplifiée plusieurs fois, retentit dans la salle. La rage était latente dans chaque mot. Il leva la tête pour la voir le regarder enfin. Son regard était froid. Il entendit à peine le message délivré, même si le volume était assourdissant. Elle se leva et se retourna pour sortir de la salle, la tête haute.

Ignorant l'air sur les visages de ses collègues, il se leva et la suivit, essayant vainement de rassembler les derniers lambeaux de sa dignité.

o§o

Hermione l'attendait chez eux.

« Comment as-tu osé me faire honte comme ça ? » Il n'avait pas voulu hurler.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, parler de moi à mes amis, bordel de merde ? »

Le flacon d'encre manqua son oreille de deux centimètres. Soit elle visait très bien, soit elle avait vraiment voulu le blesser. Il l'intercepta dans les airs juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur.

Remus, tu es un homme mort, pensa-t-il. Il savait que c'était injuste de blâmer son ami, mais à ce moment-là il se sentait le besoin d'avoir une cible facile. Et de préférence une qui ne lui lançait pas des missiles dessus.

« Tu m'as humiliée ! » lui cria-t-elle. « Et dire que j'ai pris la peine d'essayer de ne pas t'embarrasser hier ! » Un gros livre suivit la bouteille d'encre. Cela ressemblait à un ouvrage de Métamorphoses, mais il passa trop vite pour que Snape put en être sûr. Il se baissa rapidement.

« Ron et Harry veulent savoir pourquoi je ne baise pas avec toi. » poursuivit-elle, cherchant autour d'elle un nouvel objet à lui jeter dessus. « Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu savoir si on baisait ou pas, espèce de sale enfoiré ? »

Snape posa l'encre sur la table la plus proche. « Hermione… »

« Ne me parle pas ! Parle à tes _amis_ plutôt ! » Elle pénétra furieusement dans la chambre et claqua la porte.

_« Pense aux points que tu marqueras, si elle voit les efforts que tu fais pour elle. »_ Les mots de Lupin revinrent à Severus. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai demandé conseil au seul sorcier qui en connaisse moins que moi sur les femmes, se dit-il. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller voir ce bâtard en rut de Black.

oOoOo§oOoOo

_**Miracle ! Je n'ai pas fait de NdT !lol ! La suite entre vendredi et lundi. **_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Wendy Malfoy:** oui oui, vendredi :-)! Je t'envoie le 5ème Mghl dans le week-end, bonne publication! Et bonne lecture

**TariFaelivrin ex USHermy:** euh... Harry/Harry...lol! Ma théorie sur ta traduction de l'autre fois c'est que ça t'a tellement fait bouilloner la cervelle que là elle est hors service. Tu comprends que je ne me permette pas de te demander tes services dans ces conditions. Repose-toi ma petite. ;-)

**Moony.62:** non mais vas-y parle moi comme à une jument toi! J't'en mettrai des braves filles moi tiens...lol! Oui, je te jure que l'anglais c'est bien. La grande différence entre les fics anglaises et françaises, c'est que dans les anglaises, c'est toujours très...droit... Je veux dire que même dans les délires, t'as l'impression que les auteurs s'acharnent à"bien" écrire, à faire des trucs presque publiables quoi. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est ça qui fait leur qualité. Mais ça enlève aussi à la légèreté de certaines histoires. Ils se prennent au sérieux, voilà. Dans certains cas c'est très bien, dans d'autres non. Enfin je dis ça pour les fics que j'ai lues, (et que j'ai beaucoup aimé) ce n'est pas forcément une généralité.Biz

**AURELIA:** merci beaucoup! C'est sûr que si tu ne comprends pas l'anglais, les traducteurs internet sont immondes! Ils traduisent mot à mot! Exemple: "They found Severus in the morning, lying in front of the gates to the school", ça va t'écrire "Ils ont trouvé Severus Snape en matin, se trouvant devant les portes à l'école" (traducteur voila)...hum...C'est pas le pire...Bonne lecture d'une traduction un peu plus compréhensible j'espère! ;-)

**Mikishine:** euh...attends je cherche...eh bien oui, en effet, tu n'avais jamais laissé de review! honte à toi! burn her!lol! (en plus je me suis embêtée à passer en revue toutes les reviews, tsss!) Oui Hermione s'emporte beaucoup, mais j'avais bien aimé cette dispute. Et j'aime aussi comment elle va se finir...gnihihi! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Agath:** attention elle prend le dernier virage c'est très serré avec la candidate grecque, Retar Publikassion, etl'espagnole Flem Total, mais Siryanne Siryanne fait une accélération prodigieuse, elle reprend le pas sur ses adversaires et elle passe la ligne d'arrivée elle GAGNE! Elle adresse ses remerciements à ses sponsors et à Agath pour ses encouragements. C'était une très belle cours jean-louis, une très belle course! ;-)

**sofiss:** lol, c'est vrai! Merci encore pour le chapitre 13. Biz!

**mathilde:** la guerre c'est presque passé, l'amour arrive ;-) "une jolie histoire d'amitié":lol! Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucopu de slash sur le couple, je sais qu'il y a des Sirius/Remus par contre. Mais pour que je lise du Sirius il faut qu'il soit avec Severus et c'est tout:-) Biz

**galouz:** ben non, c'est le dernier chapitre, pauvre tartelette aux fraises! Je l'ai dit plein de fois, rooo:-) Y'a une dernière NdT, juste pour le plaisir!lol (ainsi qu'une petite surprise pour toi à la fin je pense)

**Melindra:** bien, très bien, très trèèèès bien, t'inquiètes! ;-) J'ai vu que tu avais updaté Rary: bravo! J'irai le lire dès que ma flemmingite sera passée :-)! Bon maintenant j'attends les Dieux de poudlard! ;-) Bonne lecture

**Drusilla452: **Au cas où on ne se retrouve pas sur une autre fic je te souhaite bon courage pour ton bac, si tu bosses comme tu le dis je pense que ça ira. Bisous et merci

**bohemio:** mais oui! Tout de suite même:-) biz  
**

* * *

**

**Salut! Dernier chapitre un peu en avance, c'est-y pas gentil tout plein ça? ;-) Je n'ai pas le temps...bon,ok, j'ai la _flemme_ de le relire, mais normalement sur mon PC c'était bon, donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de mise en page c'est tout. Signalez le moi sinon. Bonne lecture!**

_**Annonce: Attention mesdames et mesdames, dans cet ultime chapitre, retour du lemon qui justifie le caractère R de cette fic ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, on le croyait mort, mais il est bien là, pour le plus grand plaisir des lecteurs…et des personnages. :-)** _

* * *

_Disclaimer: persos et univers à JKR, histoire à Auror Borealis, traduction (et donc erreurs de traduction) à moi ;-)_

Blank Slate (le lien vers la version originale est maintenant dans ma bio, vers la fin, où je parle de mes fics)

**Chapitre 20**

Snape ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée. Hermione était en train de jeter des choses au hasard dans une malle. Il se dirigea vers elle, prit le livre qu'elle avait à la main et le replaça sur l'étagère. Il ferma violemment la valise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Hermione ? » Sa voix était calme.

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire quand tout ceci a commencé. Je rentre chez moi. »

« Vraiment ? » Le sarcasme était revenu en force dans son ton.

« Tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter ? »

« Je ne pense pas que j'aurai à le faire. Tu ne vas pas envoyer promener sept années d'éducation parce que tu es en colère contre moi. De plus, tu ne peux pas quitter Poudlard. Tu n'es pas en sûreté à l'extérieur. »

« Je prends le risque. » Elle le contourna et reprit le livre sur l'étagère. Il mit un pied sur le couvercle de la malle.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir parlé de toi avec tes amis, et avec Remus. »

« Le Professeur Lupin ? » Oh, merde, se dit-il. « Qui d'autre, Severus ? »

« Personne, Hermione. Et si ça peut aider, je suis désolé. »

« Je veux divorcer. »

« Hermione, écoute-moi. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Et dans la mesure où je ne suis pas le seul ici qui devrait s'excuser, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est m'écouter. »

« Tu penses que je te dois des excuses ? Mets-toi à l'aise si tu prévois de les attendre, parce que tu en as pour un moment. »

Il se raidit. « Tu ne penses quand même pas que m'humilier devant toute l'école était justifié ? »

Elle rougit, mais ne répondit pas.

« Je dois faire cours à ces élèves lundi, Hermione. Je dois avoir leur respect, ou au moins leur crainte, pour que ça fonctionne. Comment puis-je contrôler une classe, quand tout Poudlard sait que je ne peux pas contrôler ma propre femme ? » Il ferma les yeux aussitôt que les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, sachant qu'ils sonnaient très macho. Il ne l'avait pas voulu.

« Je le savais ! » hurla-t-elle. « Tu penses que tu dois me contrôler. Tu penses que tu as le droit d'essayer de le faire. Je ne serai jamais rien de plus qu'une élève pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas coucher avec une élève, même si tu es mariée avec elle. Eh bien je ne vais pas attendre là que passe une vie de retenue, alors sors-toi de mon chemin ! »

« Je crois bien que c'était toi qui voulais attendre, le soir de notre nuit de noces. »

« J'ai changé de foutu avis. Laisse-moi passer ! » Il avait refermé une main sur son poignet.

« Tu te comportes comme une enfant, Hermione. »

« Et tu te comportes comme un professeur qui essaie de me discipliner. Pas question. Pas venant de mon mari, pas quand nous sommes seuls. »

Il la regarda, ses yeux se plissant, la main toujours sur son poignet.

« Te discipliner n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Il la souleva et la balança par dessus son épaule, puis la porta ainsi jusqu'au lit. Il s'y assit et la posa sur ses genoux, la tête vers le bas. Elle le frappait sauvagement, mais il maintint sa prise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ? »

« Je vais punir une sale morveuse. »

« QUOI ? » cria-t-elle « Tu vas me donner la _fessée _? »

« Seulement si tu ne t'excuses pas de m'avoir envoyé une Beuglante. C'était déplacé, et je crois que tu le sais. »

Elle se tortillait sur ses genoux, tentant de lui échapper.

« Touche moi, et je… »

« Tu quoi ? Tu me quitteras ? Tu prévoyais de le faire de toute façon. Les excuses, si tu veux bien. »

« Va rôtir en enfer. »

« Tôt ou tard. Je m'excuse auprès de toi pour mon erreur de jugement. Je n'avais aucune intention de te mettre dans l'embarras, Hermione, et je suis sincèrement désolé si je l'ai fait. Je voulais mieux te comprendre. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider de discuter avec Potter et Weasley. » Il marqua une pause et changea de position pour la tenir avec un bras, son autre main courrant avec légèreté le long du dos de la jeune femme. La vue de ses fesses rondes, bien que recouvert par ses robes, était terriblement érotique. Son tortillement l'excitait encore plus, et il finit par trouver l'idée de la fesser appétissante, dans un sens qui n'avait rien à voir avec la discipline.

Elle tremblait involontairement. Il mit une main sur son derrière, et sentit la chaleur monter à travers le tissu.

Il bougea la main d'une manière caressante, puis l'éleva pour donner une claque assez douce. Elle sursauta.

« J'aurais dû te parler, je sais. » dit-il, la caressant de nouveau « Je ne savais pas comment gérer ma peur te concernant. »

Elle arrêta de gigoter sur ses genoux.

« Tu avais peur ? De quoi ? »

« De te donner une raison de me craindre. De te pousser à me détester. J'avais peur de te faire fuir. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Hermione. » Il décrivit des cercles avec sa paume, puis fit monter sa main pour la fesser de nouveau, aussi doucement que précédemment.

Ses fesses se cambrèrent au contact.

« Je suis terrifié par le pouvoir que tu as sur moi. »

Une autre claque, un tout petit peu plus forte. Elle gémit, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu lui faire mal.

« J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire, si tu me mettais de nouveau en colère. »

« Severus, tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. » Il sourit à ceci, absurde que c'était vue la position vulnérable de Hermione sur ses cuisses.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, Hermione. Je sais que c'est en moi. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que ça puisse encore arriver un jour. »

« Tu as une façon intéressante d'illustrer ton point de vue. » Alors elle a perçu l'ironie aussi, se dit-il.

Il la massa légèrement.

« Tu veux que je te libère ? »

Elle hésita.

« Je ne me suis pas encore excusée pour la Beuglante. »

Il soupira et relâcha sa prise.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, Hermione, si tu ne trouves pas que c'est justifié. Si tu penses que je le méritais, alors soit. » Il se sentit soudain las, il ne voulait pas la forcer à exprimer un regret qu'elle ne ressentait pas. « Tout ceci est très rabaissant. Tu peux te lever maintenant. »

Elle ne bougea pas.

« Mais je n'aurais probablement pas dû l'envoyer, Severus. »

Comme excuse, ce n'était pas terrible, pensa-t-il, mais il ne l'obligerait pas à en faire plus.

« Non, Hermione, » dit-il tristement « tu n'aurais en effet pas dû l'envoyer. Mais maintenant que tu t'es enfin excusée, tu n'as aucun besoin de rester où tu es. »

« Je ne me suis pas excusée. »

« Tu viens juste d'admettre que tu n'aurais pas dû l'envoyer. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que s'excuser. » Elle s'agitait de nouveau.

Il commença à comprendre.

« Tu aimes ça, c'est ça? » Il caressa de nouveau le derrière recouvert de vêtements, et lui donna une autre claque. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois. « Ça t'excite. » Son ton était incrédule.

« Mmh. » dit-elle vaguement.

Il eut une inspiration.

« J'attends toujours tes excuses pour la Beuglante, Hermione. »

Une autre claque, un peu plus forte que la dernière. Ses hanches bougèrent, effleurant sa virilité durcissante. Elle ne dit rien.

« Si tu ne t'excuses pas, » dit-il, la voix basse et pleine de velours « je ne te fesserai plus. »

« Je suis désolée, Severus. » Elle attendit avec impatience, et il la récompensa par une autre claque.

« Je n'aurais pas dû envoyer la Beuglante. C'était très mal de ma part. »

La fessée suivante fut calculée de manière à piquer légèrement. Elle gémit fortement cette fois, un désir indéniable émanant du son.

« Je ne le ferais plus jamais, promis ! » Il parcourut de son doigt la raie de ses fesses, traçant lentement son chemin vers l'endroit où le tissu recouvrait l'entrejambe en haut de ses cuisses. Elle poussait des petits soupirs. Il retira sa main et frappa encore son derrière, fort. Elle cria.

« Tu m'accompagneras au match de Quidditch de cet après-midi. »

« Oui, Severus. » Elle fut de nouveau récompensée.

« Tu te pendras à mon bras, et donneras toute apparence de m'aimer profondément. »

« Oui, oh oui, s'il te plaît… » La force de la claque la fit glisser légèrement vers l'avant. Elle hurla.

« Et ensuite, tu reviendras ici avec moi, où tu m'accorderas toute ton attention pendant que je te dirais combien je t'aime. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oh, mon Dieu, Severus, OUI ! » Après une dernière claque cinglante, il la releva et la prit dans ses bras, puis fit fondre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose. Il libéra sa bouche avec réticence.

« Dis-le encore, Severus. » Son ton était émerveillé, ses yeux brillaient d'émotion.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Puis elle ramena sa bouche à elle.

Elle suça goulûment sa lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour accueillir sa langue. Elle se serra contre lui, ses mains essayant frénétiquement de lui défaire ses robes.

Comme préliminaire, le petit jeu s'était révélé bien au-delà des rêves de Severus. Sa jeune femme était clairement prête. Il la déshabilla rapidement, et elle fut bientôt nue à côté de lui sur le lit. Des souvenirs pas très bienvenus de leur première et seule fois surgirent, mais il les repoussa facilement. Ceci ne ressemblait en rien à ce premier rapport.

Elle était en train d'embrasser son cou, susurrant des excuses alors qu'il se positionnait. Il glissa dans son passage humide et accueillant, ne rencontrant absolument aucune résistance. Elle cria son nom, cambrant les hanches pour aller à la rencontre de ses poussées. La sensation de ses seins glissant contre son torse pendant qu'il se mouvait en elle était paradisiaque. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes, le pressant de bouger plus vite.

« Ah, mon Dieu, s'il te plaît… tu es incroyable. » haleta-t-elle

« Hermione… c'est si bon, mon amour. » gémit-il dans son cou, faisant des va-et-vient désespérés. Un coin reculé de son esprit, un très petit, le réprimanda de son manque de retenue. Il lui dit d'aller se faire voir : il avait besoin de délivrance autant qu'il avait besoin d'air. Il sentait que Hermione aussi. Il déplaça son poids pour appuyer fortement sur son os pubien pendant qu'il la pénétrait. Cette stimulation supplémentaire était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle resserra violemment son étreinte sur lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans son dos en le griffant dans son extase. Elle leva la tête pour l'enfouir dans son épaule, son corps se raidissant alors qu'elle se resserrait sur son sexe, l'orgasme la traversant de toute part. Sa voix, devenue rauque, lâcha un dernier cri.

Dans un grand râle, il trouva sa propre délivrance. Jamais de sa vie il n'était venu avec autant de puissance, ou de satisfaction.

Ils restèrent affalés là tous les deux, tremblants et essoufflés, pendant un long moment.

« Severus ? »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

« Je suis désolée du pétrin dans lequel je t'ai mis en te sauvant. Mais je ne regretterai jamais de l'avoir fait. »

« Je t'aime. » Il l'embrassa.

o§o

Hermione s'assit avec Severus au match de Quidditch, acclamant aussi fort que le lui permettaient ses cordes vocales fatiguées. Gryffondor remporta facilement le match. Harry attrapa le Vif d'Or au bout de onze minutes, faisant de cette partie la plus courte disputée à Poudlard depuis bien des années.

Elle tint la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Snape : elle était accrochée à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, et le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était aussi adorateur qu'il aurait pu le souhaiter. L'incident de la Beuglante, qui avait paru si terriblement embarrassant il y a quelques heures, était maintenant considéré comme une très bonne blague par tous ceux qui parlaient avec les Snape. Le bonheur évident qui irradiait autour d'eux rendait impossible le fait de voir les choses autrement.

Severus fit même un sourire à Harry et Ron quand ceux-ci redescendirent pour être félicités. Remus le prit à part pendant qu'il discutaient avec Hermione.

« Alors, on dirait que je ne t'ai pas autant foutu dans la merde que je le pensais? »

« Nous devons encore discuter de beaucoup de choses, naturellement. Je ne suis pas bien sûr que tout soit réglé entre nous. Mais à partir de maintenant j'en parlerai avec elle, merci beaucoup. » Il fit un grand sourire à Lupin. « Et non, tu ne m'as pas "foutu dans la merde". J'aurais pu ignorer ta suggestion. La prochaine fois, je pense que je le ferai. Particulièrement maintenant que je sais comme tu es nul en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur. »

Lupin suivit son regard vers le trio.

« Je crois comprendre que tu sous-entends que je ne savais pas pour Harry ? »

Snape tomba des nues.

« Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de moi sans rougir, ça a duré des semaines. Bien sûr que je savais. C'était vraiment flatteur : c'est un beau jeune homme. Un jour il rendra un autre beau jeune homme très heureux. »

Draco Malfoy choisit ce moment pour s'approcher de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais se détendit légèrement quand il rencontra trois regards pas trop hostiles.

« Hum…belle partie, Potter. Une bonne démonstration de vol. »

« Merci Malfoy. »

Les quatre jeunes gens restèrent là, embarrassés, pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Draco reprenne la parole.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps déjà, Potter. »

« Ouais, c'est quoi ? » Harry essayait d'avoir l'air décontracté.

« Hum… Ce qu'on s'est dit la première fois où on s'est rencontrés, dans le train. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Harry semblait s'en souvenir parfaitement ; Hermione et Ron aussi. Les deux professeurs en avaient entendu parler, bien sûr, et écoutèrent avec intérêt.

« J'ai, eh bien… J'ai dit que tu devais éviter les gens douteux. Et tu as dit… Tu as dit que tu savais très bien reconnaître les gens douteux toi-même. »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard. Harry ne lâcha pas celui de Draco.

« Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire que tu avais raison. » Il tendit la main. Harry la prit, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Le public qui s'était rassemblé poussa un soupir de soulagement collectif.

« On va chez Hagrid. Il a de la Bièraubeurre, pour fêter notre victoire. Tu veux venir ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation.

« Tu penses que ça ira avec lui ? » demanda Draco, mordant sa lèvre avec incertitude. Après tout, il avait joué un rôle dans le fait que Hagrid avait perdu plusieurs des créatures magiques auxquelles il était attaché, dont un dragon et un hippogriffe.

Draco eut l'air effrayé quand Ron le frappa au bras, mais se relaxa quand il se rendit compte que le geste n'était pas une attaque.

« Ouais, viens, la Fouine. Ça va être marrant. »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, mais suivit les deux Gryffondors.

« Tu viens, Hermione ? » demanda Ron

« Non, allez-y. J'ai des excuses à faire. » Un petit rire échappa à Severus. Le professeur offrit son bras à sa femme et ils rentrèrent au château, Hermione regardant Severus avec adoration.

**FIN**

oOoOo§oOoOo

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. FINI ! Vous voyez le mot là ? FIN ! Mouahahaha, ça y est ! Des heures de calvaire, mesdames et mesdames, des heures ! Mais de calvaire volontaire pour le plaisir de vous faire lire cette histoire. Bon, je reste sur l'impression qu'elle donnait mieux en anglais. A moins que ce soit le fait de la lire et la relire qui m'ait un peu embêtée dans cette version française. C'est quand même impressionnant comme une fic peut dériver ! Je rappelle que tout ça est parti d'une perte de mémoire de Severus !lol ! Mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même, et même si cette fin m'a laissée sur ma…faim, je trouve que c'est une bonne conclusion. Et puis il était pas mal le lemon non ? ;-)

Parmi ses nombreuses fics (pas toutes achevées malheureusement) Auror Borealis a fait un très beau one shot que j'ai beaucoup apprécié, et que j'ai traduit. Ça s'appelle « N'importe quoi pour lui » et c'est aussi un Severus/Hermione.

Je vous dis à très bientôt (j'espère que je vais arriver à continuer "Comment capturer un Severus en 10 leçons" !) et n'hésitez pas à aller chatouiller le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, il adore ça ! **Merci énormément à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review jusque-là, et à celles (et ceux ? allez, SVP messieurs !) qui en laisseront une dernière ici. Biz !**

**PS :** Petit coup de pub pour 3 fics du moment que _j'adore_ :

**« Extraits de vie »,** de Mikishine, un Severus/Hermione très original et très très drôle

**« Par Merlin » ,** de Link9, un Severus/Hermione moins original dans le fond (changement de corps) mais qui l'est vraiment dans la forme (faut dire qu'à la base elle n'aime pas ce couple), et hilarant !

**« Potions en réaction »,** de galouz, un Severus/Harry qui contrairement à beaucoup d'autres ne sombre pas dans le sexe gratuit et sans scénario (enfin mais bon si ça pouvait arriver bientôt le R ma galouz ça serait bien…lol !) et dont les premiers chapitres sont hilarants (les suivants sont drôles aussi mais avec un sérieux de plus en plus présent et le développement de la relation Sev/Harry)


End file.
